Loving the Phoenix
by Dragon-eyes22
Summary: -Completed- Laynie joins the Bladebreakers and at the beginning, she seems to be a second Kai. But after a while, she starts to open up a little. After only a day with the Bladebreakers, Laynie makes a promise to herself. To make Kai trust her. KaiOC
1. The Fifth Blader

~*~ Loving the Phoenix ~*~  
  
Introdution of Laynie:  
  
Name: Laynie Kim Age: 15 Birthday: February 22nd Race: European/Chinese Hair: Black, down to the shoulders with plenty of red streaks. Eyes: Green Likes: to be alone, to beyblade, the ocean, the moon, to paint, Dislikes: shopping, immature kids, stupid questions, to be commanded, all these girly stuffs (giggling, "girl talk", you name it), showing her blade for someone she don't like or trust. Beyblade color: Made of diamond, with silver stripes Bitbeast: Drizzler (a tiger, red of course with the elements of the weather) Attacks: Blizzard, and special attack; Sunbeam (so far) Clothes: Pretty much "boy" clothes. Black combat trousers, green halter neck top (when it's cold outside; a red sweater on) and skate shoes. She also has a tattoo on her stomach, above the trouser line. It's a tiger, ready to attack, with its fangs and claws out.  
  
Laynie has been blading since she was six years old, and got her bitbeast at the age of eleven. She has won the In official World Championships and has beaten every street blader. She is undefeated and well known for her amazing power and focus. She is very independent and don't like to be commanded. When it comes to Beyblade, she's pretty much like Kai. But outside the battles is she kinda easy to hang out with. But when she needs to think, and that's often, she prefer the loneliness and don't like big party's and stuffs like that. When it comes to love, and feelings, she is very shy and hates to talk about it. She is a great artist and it will be many paintings of the Bladebreakers, especially of Kai.  
  
(A/N:) I don't wanna confuse you, and myself, so I will try to straight some things out. Thoughts are written like this: [blablabla] and memories in cursive, blablabla. Letters and "small voices" too. And, as always, I've wanna warn you for the typing errors and weird grammar. I've done my best (my best friend is now the reference book) but a lot of stuff is probably wrong anyway. If you find something, please review the errors and tell me if you liked the story it or not.  
  
RIGHT ON TO THE STORY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: The fifth blader  
  
The Bladebreakers was in the stadium to sign up for the European Championships. It was only one problem.  
  
- "Uh, Mr. Dickenson? What's with the fifth bladers name?" Tyson was a living question and Mr. Dickenson shook his head.  
  
- "What a disaster! I completely forgot that you need five bladers to enter this tournament."  
  
Mr. Dickenson looked pretty upset. - "Well, boys. Seems like you can have a day of, today, while I find a fifth blader."  
  
Tyson and Max raised their fists and yelled: - "Alright!!!"  
  
[Great, more time with Tyson.] Kai was not so pleased with this arrangement.  
  
Ray hadn't spoke yet, his minds were on other places. Most including Mariah and the fact that he was going to see her soon. The White Tigers was also in the tournament.  
  
- "Hey Ray! What are you thinking about?" said Max and looked at Ray.  
  
- "Nothing." lied Ray and noticed a glance from Kai. They came along pretty well nowadays and Kai wasn't that rude and annoying. To Ray at least.  
  
- "Now, go ahead boys and have some fun! I will meet you at the hotel." Mr. Dickenson pushed the boys away and Kai sighed. [Another wonderful day with Tyson.]  
  
~*~ At Laynie's ~*~  
  
- "Laynie, dear, I can see changes coming today!" Laynie's grandma looked at the tarot cards on the table between them.  
  
- "Sure," Laynie sighed. "I'm stuck in this boring life forever."  
  
Her grandma gazed at her. She had become truly beautiful, now 15 years old, with her long, light brown hair and big eyes. [If the girl only knew how to dress better] She thought, but regretted immediate. No, Laynie had always been a "tomboy" and was comfortable with it. And her black combat trousers fitted very well on her and the green halter neck top matched her eyes perfectly. Laynie was beautiful no matter, even with those worn-out skate shoes. Laynie stretched and grandma's gaze fell at the tattoo that Laynie had made only four weeks ago. Well, Laynie hadn't ask for permitting to do this tattoo, but grandma thought that the pain was punishment enough and didn't yell at her.  
  
- "Well grandma," said Laynie with amusement. "What do I have to do, to meet those new changes?"  
  
- "Nothing, if it's meant to be, the changes will come to you."  
  
- "If you say so." Laynie got up and yawned. "I think that I go for a walk before I fall in sleep."  
  
- "You do that, and take Drizzler with you."  
  
- "My beyblade? Why?" Laynie frowned and her grandma gave her a secret glance. [What is she up to now?]  
  
~*~ At the hotel ~*~  
  
- "I wonder if Mr. D managed to find a blader in so short time?" said Tyson, who had been babbling for at least three hours.  
  
Kai gave Tyson an annoyed glance and said coolly: - "And I wonder if you'll shut up?"  
  
It wasn't a question, more like a command so Tyson kept his mouth shut until they came back to the hotel room and found a girl there.  
  
- "Hey, what are you doing here? This is the Bladebreakers room." He said and frowned when the girl didn't move.  
  
She stood, leaning on the wall and looked at the messy room. Bags and other stuffs were thrown all around the place.  
  
- "Really? I thought that Champions was more proper?" The girl raised one eyebrow and took a look at them. [Tyson; undisciplined, Max; hyper, Kai; a little cold, Kenny; in desperate need of a hair cut and Ray; pretty normal.]  
  
Mr. Dickenson came into the room and found Laynie shot death glares in class of Kai towards Tyson.  
  
- "Hello, boys. This is Laynie. The new Bladebreaker." Said he and Tyson's jaw dropped. So did Max and Kenny, too.  
  
- "I thought you said that you were gonna bring a beyblader?" Kai crossed his arms and snorted.  
  
- "Tomboy." He muttered and closed his eyes.  
  
- "How did you know I was?" Laynie gave Kai an angel- similar smile and Kai was a little surprised. Normally would a girl go crazy if he called them tomboy. Maybe she wasn't that week at all.  
  
[And she's kinda pretty too] Kai slapped himself mentally. What was wrong with him?  
  
- "Well, I guess I leave you then. Laynie, your bed is there." Mr. Dickenson left the room after pointing out a mattress on the floor.  
  
Ray looked at Laynie and smiled gently. "If you don't wanna sleep on the floor, you can have my bed."  
  
- "No, I don't have any problems with it." Laynie shook her head and gave Ray an appreciating look for caring. She made her way to the mattress and throw her bag on it.  
  
- "But," Now had Tyson woke up from his paralyze, finding out that the new blader was a girl. "How do we know that you really know how to blade?"  
  
Laynie nodded her head against Kenny's laptop. "Why don't you ask my stats?" [If there is any.] Then she leaned on the wall, waiting for the some pages to come up.  
  
- "Wow, this is very impressing, but there's nothing about her blade." Dizzi's voice could be heard and the boys gathered around the laptop. Excluding Kai, of course, he was sitting on the bed in his usual position. (A/N: You know, one leg bend and one on the floor, resting his arm on the hitched leg's knee.)  
  
- "So. You're undefeated and the winner of the in official World Championships, but why didn't you participate in the official? And why isn't there any stats of your attacks or bitbeast? Do you even have a bitbeast?"  
  
Laynie rolled her eyes to all of Kenny's questions. "1. I couldn't go there, 2. I like to keep my attacks for myself and 3. I do have a bitbeast."  
  
Kenny looked at her with little stars in his eyes. "May I see it, please? Please? Please?"  
  
Laynie shook her head. "No, later maybe, but don't count on it."  
  
Kenny seemed a bit disappointed and Max laughed at him. "Ha, ha. Laynie, you disappointed poor Chief here!"  
  
But Tyson didn't look convinced. "What about a beybattle right now?!"  
  
Laynie shrugged and smiled quickly. "I'm in."  
  
They went down to the basement, and the training room. Tyson and Laynie got ready and waited for Max to count them down.  
  
"Three. Two. One. LET IT RIIIIP!"  
  
Laynie launched her blade and could hear everyone gasp when they saw what it was made of.  
  
- "Is that.?" started Max and seemed surprised.  
  
Kenny finished the sentence. ".Diamond?" He started to type on Dizzy for analyze.  
  
- "Well, it's pretty smart." Dizzy started her lecture. "Diamond is a very strong material, so it's barely impossible to make any damage on it."  
  
- "Hmm." Tyson gave up a laugh. "We'll see that after I've won!"  
  
Max and Kenny sighed. That guy was just too naive sometimes.  
  
- "Kenny." said Laynie, without take her eyes from the battle. "If you takes any stats, I promise I'll."  
  
- "But,"  
  
- "Later. Maybe." Laynie concentrated on her blade and started an attack on Tyson's blade.  
  
- "Hey, Dragoon! Time to come out, huh?" shouted Tyson and pumped his fist into the air. Dragoon rose from his blade with a mighty roar and Laynie rose an eyebrow.  
  
- "So your bit beast is a dragon?" She smirked. "Then I'll prove my worth by not using Drizzler."  
  
Tyson lost his temper, as usual, and attacked Laynie, but when he hit the spinning blade he was knocked out of the dish. Laynie called back Drizzler and caught the blade in her hand.  
  
- "Can I blade or not?" She looked at Max and Kenny, whose jaws had dropped.  
  
- "That was amazing!" Max's eyes were widened and Kenny looked disappointed.  
  
- "If I just could have record any stats." He mumbled and Laynie rolled her eyes.  
  
- "As I said, LATER!"  
  
Then she turned to Kai. She gave him a gaze who told "well-what-to-you-say- now-about-that-girls-cannot-blade-huh?".  
  
Kai just glared at Laynie and disappeared with a "humph".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 4 am and when Laynie woke up. She had only been sleeping for five hours, but was rested and not sleepy at all. She sighed and cursed her sleeping habits. She took a look around the room. Ray, Max and Kenny was sleeping in proper manor, but Tyson. He had got himself all tangled up in the sheets and was half-away down from the bed. And those snorings. It would be enough for waking up the dead ones.  
  
- "I wonder what the other will say I strangle him right now?" said Laynie loud for herself.  
  
- "I wouldn't mind." Laynie turned her head when someone answered. It was Kai.  
  
- "Why are you up so early?" said Laynie and frowned. [Bad question, why am I awake then?]  
  
- "I'm up this early most of the days. You didn't think that it was Tyson who woke up first, did you?" said Kai with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
- "Oh?" Laynie decided to tease Kai a little. "So you can actually talk?"  
  
Kai glared at her and Laynie laughed. She went out of bed and wandered of to the table where Kai was sitting.  
  
[What is she doing? She better not expect some kinda conversation from me.] Kai raised one eyebrow when Laynie pulled out a chair and took a seat.  
  
- "Can you give me the backpacker over there?" Laynie nodded against a black backpacker.  
  
Kai grabbed it and handed over it.  
  
- "Thanks." She said and Kai just shrugged.  
  
[Oh, he's just sooo cold!] Thought Laynie and wanted to slap him or something. Then she pulled out her sketch-block and a soft graphite pencil. She took aim on the sleeping Tyson and began her sketching.  
  
Kai couldn't resist taking a gaze to see what she was drawing. [She's pretty good!] He thought when the picture of a disgusting, sleeping Tyson grew.  
  
Laynie frowned in concentration and thirty minutes later was the picture of the sleeping Tyson finished. She held up the picture in front of Kai.  
  
- "I think I'm gonna name it; Sleeping Beauty. What do you think?"  
  
Kai glanced on the picture. [Sleeping Beauty? That was a good one.] But he didn't say it. - "Humph."  
  
Laynie took a deep breath and glared at Kai. "Maybe you not noticing this, but I'm trying to be nice here!"  
  
When Kai didn't do any moves to say something. She just tossed the block into the backpacker and threw it away. Then she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
[Aaargh! That guy is probably gonna make me crazy!] Laynie got dressed in the bathroom.  
  
[Maybe I shouldn't be so hard at her.] Kai thought. After all, the girl hadn't do anything wrong, she was just trying to be nice for some reason. Kai wasn't use to that people thought of him as a friend, well, Ray did probably but he was the only one who Kai trusted.  
  
[I could take it a little easy on her, by the way, she isn't like Tyson (immature and annoying), or Max (hyper and cheery) or Kenny (nerdy).] Kai's gaze fell on the black backpacker on the floor. The sketch-block had fell out and without even notice doing it he picked it up. He skimmed through the pages, but stopped when a picture of himself came up. [Why is she drawing me?] Kai was surprised.  
  
Laynie was finished in the bathroom. [Okay, he can be rude and ignoring to me, but I'll make him trust me.] Laynie liked challenges and this was something in her way. [I'll make Kai like me.] Laynie smiled and opened the bathrooms door. [All I've to do is to show that I care for him and.] her thoughts were interrupted when she saw what Kai was doing. In his hands was her sketch-block.  
  
- "What are you doing?" said Laynie and gazed at him. Kai gave her the block and shrugged.  
  
- "Nothing." Was the simple answer and Laynie sighed.  
  
- "Sooo. How did you guys end up together?" Laynie took a seat.  
  
Kai glanced at Laynie, he thought that she was going to ignore him after his quite company some minutes ago. "I was in the final of the Single Championships vs. Max. Ray was against Tyson. Tyson beat Ray and I beat Max."  
  
- "What?" cut Laynie off. "Ray lost against Tyson!?"  
  
Kai sighed. "Don't interrupt me!" He said and Laynie looked guilty.  
  
- "Sorry, continue."  
  
- "Anyway, I lost to Tyson in the final and to keep my title as the Champion I had to join the Bladebreakers." Kai finished his story and Laynie put her chin in her hand.  
  
- "I can't believe that you lost to Tyson." Laynie gazed at Kai, who chose to be quite.  
  
- "When is our first battle?" asked Laynie.  
  
Kai gave her a paper. All of the battles in the tournament were written there and when she scanned down, she suddenly froze. - "The Black Cats." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's it. Please review and make my day… :)  
  
Dragon-eyes22


	2. Similarites?

When I wrote this I had a MAYOR writers block and I didn't think that I was gonna continue with this fic… But Kelly (Bread 'N' Butter and my BEST reviewer) got me on other thoughts so here's the second chapter…  

Disclaimer (I forgot in d first chapter): I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters… I probably own River and her bitbeast.

**~*~ Loving the Phoenix ~*~**

Chapter two: Similarities?

Kai glanced at Laynie. [Why is she acting so weird?] He thought. She looked like she was buried in deep thoughts. A few moments ago, she had whispered "The Black Cats" or something like it… [Maybe it's her old team, if she has been in one of course.] 

Yes, Laynie was in deep thoughts. But, it wasn't her old team or something. No, the Bladebreakers was her first team ever, because she had never liked the feeling of being commanded. 

*Five years ago*

_-  "So, Laynie? What do you say?" Nicholas gray eyes were like stones. And he had three teammates to stand up for him. Laynie had none._

_-  "I will not join the Black Cats. How many times do I've to tell you?" said Laynie and tried to hold the nervous out of her voice. [Damn, if they wanted to, they could just beat me down right here or something!]_

_A girl with black clothes and icy eyes stepped forward and tried to pleas Laynie. "Laynie, we need you. Come on, wouldn't it be fun to travel with us? All around the world?" _

_[I do want to travel the world… But not with them! And have Nicholas bossing over me? I don't think so. This isn't right… And I definitely doesn't like their style in beybattles…] Laynie thought._

_-  "Don't mind, Michi. It's her lost." Said Nicholas bitter. He touched the black girl's shoulder and without a word, they left. But, when they were almost gone, he stopped and turned around._

_-  "We'll meet again. And then, the bitbeast of Kim will be mine!"_

*Present day*

Laynie gasped and looked at Kai. She pulled out the chair and rose so quickly that the chair almost fell. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She grabbed her jacket and disappeared through the door.

Kai frowned. [What was that? She almost looked scared.] Kai frowned but decided not to think more on it. If it were the Black Cats that was the problem, the solution would probably show soon. After all, they were also in the tournament. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laynie was up on the hotel's rooftop. It was chilly outside, but she barely noticed. Somehow, the memory of the Black Cats had upset her more than she wanted to admit. She felt sorrow, guilty and confuse ness. [No! I'm with the Bladebreakers, and that's how I want it to be!] She almost yelled in her head. [Nicholas can go to hell, and the Black Cats too! I will avoid Nicholas and his team as much as I can.]

Laynie sighed and looked at her watch. It was time to go back and make some breakfast. [I bet that Kai won't do it, so…] 

She went back to the room. She opened the door and saw Kai, sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. 

[He's pretty handsome…] Laynie allowed herself to thought before chasing away the thought. 

She walked out in the kitchen to make some breakfast. Not that she really ate much in the mornings, but according to Tyson's weight she supposed that the other did.  

Kai opened one eye when he heard the door click open. Laynie come in, and she was calmer, but seemed nervous now. 

Kai could hear that she was making breakfast. [Soft, now I have one task less. She better be a good cooker.]

Laynie made pancakes and soon she could hear Ray wake up.

-  "Good morning, Laynie. Slept well?" Ray smiled and tried to straighten his messy hair out.

-  "Yeah, I guess." Said Laynie with her eyes on the pancake. "Can you give me a plait?" She pointed on a blue plait, on the top of the shelf.  

Ray first looked on the plait and after that, on Laynie. "You don't mean that you're to short?" He said with amusement I his voice.

Laynie glared at him. "What? Do you have any problems with it?" 

-  "No, no." Ray said and shook his head. He took the plait and handed it over to Laynie.

-  "Thanks." Laynie put the pancake on the plait and started with the next.

Ray smiled and left the kitchen. [She's not a chatty one, is she?] He thought when he headed to the bathroom. 

One hour later was everyone up, except Tyson. Max had tried to wake him up, but it was impossible. The breakfast was eaten, some left to Tyson, and the only thing remaining was… Tyson… 

-  "I can't believe that he sleeps so damn hard?" Laynie said and looked down on Tyson with disbelief. "What do you do to wake him up?"

Kenny shrugged and said: "Different things. We've tried the red hot chili pepper trick, but he complained so much…"

-  "Water?" In just a minute, Laynie disappeared and came back with a bottle of cold water. She turned it upside-down and let the water land on Tyson with a _splash_. He jumped up, screaming and pretty mad. But, at least, he was awake.

-  "What the h- are you doing?" He muttered and glared at Laynie. 

Laynie shrugged and left the room. Tyson collected his clothes on the floor. He was still sleepy and pretty mad at Laynie for giving him such a hard up-wake. 

-  "Man… I hope that we don't get another Kai. That would just be too much." Tyson mumbled. But when he looked up, he found himself looking into Kai's auburn eyes. He gave up a noise and ran out of the room.   

[So you think that Laynie and I are the same, Tyson?] Kai thought. He wasn't of the same opinion… No, maybe there were a few resemblances. They were both skilled bladers and focused. But she was weak. Weak by showing her emotions. And more open… Definitely more open.     

Laynie closed her eyes, she had heard Tyson mumbled those word. [Me and Kai? Similar?] Laynie had never thought of it in those ways. But, she actually didn't know so much about him. The only thing she knew was that he was one of the best bladers she'd ever seen and that he seemed to some kind of lone wolf. [But he's handsome…] Laynie shot her eyes open. What was she thinking? [You're suppose to make HIM like YOU, not you to fall in love or something stupid!] No, Laynie thought of love that it was something that make's you weak. "_If you're in love, you becomes dependent of the person",_ Laynie used to say. She didn't like the feelings of needing someone… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Bladebreakers were in the training room. Max and Tyson were practicing in one dish, and Laynie and Ray in another. Kai was watching and was not happy with Max at all.

-  "Max, your attack is still too weak! You've got to improve it!" Kai frowned at Max.

-  "But, I'm suppose to be strong in defense!" said Max but became silent after a glare from Kai. 

[I'm trying, but I'm running out of ideas!] Max thought. Kai was good at see the lacks, but worse at giving some help.

Laynie had beat Ray when she heard Kai tell Max that his attack was too low. She turned around and saw Max with confusedness crossed with panic written all over his face. She decided to help him.

-  "Hey, Ray. Good battle!" She smiled at Ray. Then she nodded towards Max. "I'm going to help him a little, if it's okay with you?"

-  "No problems." Ray answered and launched Drigger into the dish again. "I've to practice me too if I want to beat you."

Laynie shook her head and smiled. Ray was a good guy, kind and caring. 

-  "Do you need any help, Max?" said Laynie and Max's face lit up. 

-  "You bet! I don't have a clue of how I'm gonna improve my attack…" 

Laynie stretched her hand to Max. "Can I have a look on your blade?" She asked and Max gave it to her.

Laynie examined (sorry, couldn't find a better word…) his blade. After a minute she gave it back. 

-  "I think I know how we can do that." Laynie glanced at Kenny, typing furiously on Dizzy. "Take it to Kenny and say that the speed need to be upgraded. And, put a new attack ring on it. I think that the old one is getting worn out."    (A/N: I don't know if they can be worn out but I can't think of anything else…)

Max seemed a little suspicious but went over to Kenny. Laynie turned to Tyson who now was alone.

-  "So, Tyson. It looks like you're going to have a revenge." Laynie said and put Drizzler onto the launcher. 

-  "And I'm going to win!" Tyson called back Dragoon and got ready to re-launch. 

But before any of them had a chance to count down, Kai's cool voice said:

-  "Actually, Laynie. I would like to battle you now." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, this is the second chapter then… it didn't turned out like I wanted it to but thanks to my writer's block, nothing seemed to work. Please, review and tell me if you liked it. 

Dragon-eyes22


	3. Tiger vs Phoenix

Okay, third chappie up then. Please, just read cause I'm not in a chatty mood right now. (Will probably change in a minute…)

Disclaimer: Me. Do. Not. Own. Beyblade. Or. Any. Of. The. Characters. Except. Laynie. And. Her. Bitbeast. Got. It?.

****

****

****

**Chapter Three:**** Tiger vs. Phoenix**

****

-  "THREE…TWO…ONE…LET IT RIIIIP!" Max counted them down and two blades were launched into the dish with incredible speed.

Laynie kept her eyes on her blade circling around Kai's.

-  "Have you met the power of a tiger before Kai?" She asked.

Kai didn't reply and focused on the battle. "Dranzer, attack!"

-  "Move aside, Drizzler. Don't let him hit you." Shouted Laynie and watched her diamond blade spin aside, passed by Dranzer with only a few inches.

-  "I don't have time for your childish chase games! Dranzer, come out and finish this!" Kai's voice was determined and he was totally focused on the battle.

Laynie frowned when the red phoenix rose into the air with a mighty roar. 

-  "Wanna play with the yarn, Drizzler? Come on out!" 

A gigantic red tiger rose from the blade and took aim at the phoenix. The two blades crashed together and flew backwards. Then they ran up against each other followed with a new crash. 

~*~ Half an hour later… ~*~ 

-  "Can someone please win soon?! I'm getting hungry." Groaned Tyson as he sat on the floor. Laynie and Kai had been battling for like ages and he started to get really bored.

But when no one responded on his cry for help he put up a stubborn face.

-  "Hello? I'm starving down here!" He shouted and received an annoyed glare from Laynie.

-  "No way that a battle can last this long!" Kenny was in amazement. "One of them should have stopped spinning a long time ago!"

-  "Can you guys shut up!?" said Laynie. She could feel that Drizzler was getting more tired every second now and decided to put everything on a last attack.

The blades crashed with such speed and power that a smoke cloud covered the whole dish.

-  "Are you ready to see the winner then?" smirked Kai and Laynie shrugged.

-  "I guess I am. Are you sure that you wanna know?" She said and gave him a teasing gaze.

Kai just "hmphed" and kept his eyes on the dish where the cloud started to disappear. And when the cloud was completely gone you could see ONE blade spinning weakly.

It was Kai's. Dranzer spun around, wobbling, and Drizzler lay still on the ground.

Laynie shot a smile to Kai. "I guess that your reputation still is safe, then. You're still the Champion."

-  "Did you really think that you had a chance?" said Kai and looked so superior that Laynie had to fight the impulse of beating him down.

Laynie ignored Kai and turned to Kenny. 

-  "So, did you record any stats?" She said and her eyes narrowed. 

-  "Hello? Don't forget about the poor bitbeast!" said Dizzy's metallic voice, but she was ignored.

Kenny swallowed loudly and started to stutter. "I…I…um…um…I… didn't…"

-  "Cut it off." Interrupted Laynie. "It doesn't matters really."

Kenny's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought that you didn't wanted us to know about your technique and attacks?"

Laynie shrugged. "Something came to my mind. Well, DID you take any stats?"

Kenny smiled sheepishly and pages were loading on the screen. 

-  "You got a strong attack level, but your defense isn't bad either. I would guess that you're playing a combination style, huh?"

Laynie simply nodded and looked down on the screen.

-  "Can you compare my stats with Kai's during the battle?" she asked.

-  "Sure." Kenny typed a commando and a second page came up, next to Laynie's.

Now all of the Bladebreakers were gathered around the laptop. 

-  "Wow, didn't know that you were SO good!" exclaimed Tyson and pointed at the screen.

Laynie shrugged, but was pretty pleased with the results. According to the stats, she was almost equal with Kai and her attack had been better than expected. 

[Looks like we did a good job out there.] She thought and sent a grateful thought to her bitbeast.

Laynie's thoughts were interrupted by Tyson's moaning voice.

-  "Man, I'm STARVING! I need something to eat!" 

-  "Yeah, sure. What do you guys say?" Ray turned to the others.

-  "No problems. I'm a little hungry too." Replied Max and smiled.

Kenny agreed with Max, but Laynie and Kai remained silent. Ray glanced over at Laynie.

-  "Whatever." She mumbled and shrugged. 

-  "What about you Kai? After all, you're the leader."

Kai mumbled something and started to walk out of the room. Ray smirked.

-  "I take that as okay." He said and followed Kai.

~*~ In the hotel's restaurant… ~*~ 

Laynie sent a disdainful gaze at Tyson but looked away quickly.

-  "Does he always eat like this?" She asked the closest person, Ray.

-  "Yes, you'll get used to it…" said Ray and smiled. He like Laynie more and more, now when she had opened up a bit and wasn't that cold all the time.

Laynie glanced over to Tyson again and got a disgust expression on her face.

-  "Maybe, but I don't think I can eat my spring rolls after this…" said Laynie and put away her plate.

Tyson looked up from his own and glanced over to Laynie who sighed. She shoved the plate to Tyson.

-  "Help yourself I guess." 

Tyson lit up and started to munch on one of the spring rolls. 

Laynie shook her head and rose. "I'm going back to the room. Can't stand that a second more…"

Tyson frowned. "Hef! Et ichnt hat had!" (Hey! It isn't that bad!)

-  "Yes it is. Good night."

-  "I think I'll join you." It was Kai. 

Laynie shrugged and left the room, followed by Kai.

They went to the elevator and, lucky enough, the elevator was free.

-  "Floor 7, right?" asked Laynie. Kai didn't reply so Laynie sighed and pulled the button.

-  "You're not so into this talking thing are you?" She said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Wow, nothing gets past you, huh?" 

-  "Just saying the oblivious." Replied Laynie and smirked. 

Kai "hmphed" and started to watch the wall instead when the elevator gave up a loud noise and stopped…

Laynie frowned and pushed the button again. But nothing happened. 

-  "Step back." Growled Kai and tried to push the button. Nothing happened.

-  "This is not happening. This is NOT happening!" mumbled Laynie and sank down on the elevators floor, leaning to the wall.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

So, what did u guys think? Please review and tell me! *can't wait!*

Oh, thanx to Kelly (one half of Bread 'N' Butter) for reviewing and thanx to Erin. Even if you spoke about some spelling that I can't even find…


	4. What Can Happen In An Elevator?

The latest chappie turned out pretty okay. I didn't love it, but I didn't hate it either. Dunno if it's a good or bad thing… I'm feeling kinda freaky right now so I dunno what this chappie's gonna be… Hehehehe… Just kidding…  (U see?) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I don't own the characters in it. I DO own Laynie and her bitbeast. I hope so at least.

Chapter Four: What Can Happen In An Elevator? 

-  "I'm so bored..." Laynie let her head drop onto her knees with a depressed sigh. She could feel Kai's gaze. 

They had been in the elevator for like half an hour…

She raised her head again. "What? Don't come and say that you aren't bored. Not even you can find something fun being stuck in an elevator."

-  "Hm." Kai sank down onto the floor at the other side of the elevator.

[Great. It's bad enough being stuck in an elevator without Mr. Not-A-Word…] 

-  "What about playing a little game?" asked Laynie and watched Kai raised his eyebrow.

-  "A game? Do I look like someone who's into games?" He said.

Laynie shrugged. "I thought that you might like this one. You will get the opportunity to hurt me…?" she said teasingly.

-  "You say that I can hurt you? That takes the question to a new level." Replied Kai, pretending to sound thoughtful. "Would be fun if you was a guy. I don't beat girls."

Laynie frowned. She hated when guys thought of girls as weaker. 

-  "What? Do you mean that I'm weaker than you, just because I'm a girl?" Laynie's voice was controlled but Kai could hear the anger behind.

Kai smirked. It was more fun to piss Laynie off, cause she could at least return smart replies. Tyson's replies were almost something like "come-over-here-so-I-can-try-to-beat-you-down".

-  "Yeah." Informed Kai and now Laynie was seriously pissed off.

She rose from her position on the floor. "Kai! Up from the floor, NOW!" 

[This is gonna be fun] Kai thought as he rose from the floor, now standing in front of Laynie.

-  "It's called 'Bloody Knuckles' and you'll try to hit my knuckles with yours and if you miss, it's my turn." Explained Laynie.

-  "Don't cry okay?" Was Kai's reply and Laynie rolled her eyes.

-  "I NEVER cry." She answered and held her hands ready.

Kai shook his head and took aim at Laynie's hands. He didn't take her serious and only aimed half hearted. So, it was a clear miss.

-  "You're not focusing, Kai." Said Laynie and held her hands above Kai's.

A hit.

-  "You're NOT FOCUSING." Laynie gave Kai a glance. 

[Well, she can actually hit me. And she hit hard.] Thought Kai and withdrew his hand when Laynie's came down.

-  "That's a miss, so it would probably be my turn." Kai's hand hit Laynie's and he searched Laynie's face for some emotions. But she didn't even winch.

[Ouch! Control the pain, Laynie. Don't let him see it!] Laynie struggled with the pain and held her hands under Kai's again. Hit.

~*~ A quarter later… ~*~ 

-  "Do you wanna stop?" offered Kai after his probably 50th hit.

Laynie rubbed her knuckles. "Yeah, sure if you want to."

Kai was laughing inside. Laynie hadn't showed any signs of pain and some of the hits had been pretty hard. [Maybe I should try this at Tyson… THAT would be fun! With his lazy reflexes and focus.]  

[I hit him five times. FIVE times. And I thought I was good at this…] Laynie sank down to the floor again. 

-  "Are you sure that your self phone is in the room?" Laynie examined her knuckles a last time and gazed at Kai.

-  "For the third time, yes." Kai sank down on the floor.

They were silent during the next ten minutes til Laynie spoke.

-  "So, where do you come from?" Laynie cursed herself from her lame question.

-  "Russia." Muttered Kai.

-  "You know that it's legal to use than one word at the same time?" shot Laynie back at Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at Laynie. [Why can't I just ignore her like everybody else? Why do I feel bad being rude to her?] Kai thought and a little voice inside his head answered:

-  "_Because you care for her._"

Kai pushed away the annoying thought. [I don't care about her. Caring is just a waste of time!]

-  "_Why don't you just ignore her then?_"

[Cause I CAN'T!] Kai was getting more and more frustrated and closed his eyes, afraid of that any emotions could be showed.

-  "You okay, Kai?" Laynie frowned and watched Kai.

Kai shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?" He asked.

-  "I don't know. You seemed worried, that's all." Laynie yawned and stretched her arms in the air.

Kai just remembered something. Last night, when she had read the paper about the teams in the tournament she had said something about the Black Cats. [Maybe this is the time to ask…]

-  "Who are the Black Cats?" Kai gazed at Laynie who jerked her head up.

 -  "Why do you ask?" Laynie's voice was low and full of suspicious.

-  "You said the name yesterday, remember?" 

Laynie sighed. Should she tell him? [Well, I'm in a team now and I don't wanna get kicked out just because I don't tell them everything.]

-  "The Black Cats…" Laynie closed her eyes. The memory was still painful and everyday; she tried to block it away.

*Five years ago…*

_-  "What do you mean with not going with Nicholas!?" A tall man shouted at Laynie who stood very still._

_-  "I didn't wanna go with him." Snapped a ten years old Laynie._

_-  "It doesn't matters! The Black Cats has been our families team a long time ago and if you don't wanna join the team, Laynie, I don't see any other solution than to kick you out of the family." The man, Laynie's father, pointed at the door._

_Laynie gasped and her eyes widened. "You can't be serious." She mumbled and shook her head while backing to the door. "You can't be serious."_

_-  "I'm afraid I am, Laynie. And by the way, you were never half that strong as Nicholas. You had probably just been a burden anyway." Laynie's father smirked and turned around._

_And Laynie left. Left the house, her family and her life. She took off to her grandmother, who had told the Kim's that she didn't wanted them in her life anymore. She claimed that they forced the children into too hard training and always said that 'Beyblading shall come from your heart'. _

*Present day*

-  "So Nicholas is your brother?" Kai frowned when Laynie had finished her story.

[I didn't expect her to come from such a sad background…] He thought and watched the black haired girl leaning her chin in her left hand. [Hang on second! I don't feel sorry for other peoples? What's wrong with me today?]

Laynie nodded. "So that's why I live with my grandmother." 

-  "Is your bitbeast something that have belonged to your family?" asked Kai and remembered the tiger from their battle earlier this day.

Suddenly, Laynie smiled and picked out her blade from her pocket.

-  "Yeah, Drizzler has been in our family since my greatgreatgreatgrandfather or something. And when I left, Drizzler should've stayed in the family but he chose to come with me instead." Laynie caressed her blade with her thumb.

[I wonder if Dranzer would come with me if I took distance to Voltaire?] Kai couldn't resist the thought. [My life would be so much easier without him…]

-  "But shouldn't the bitbeast belong to the oldest heir? And I guess that your brother is older than you?" 

-  "Yeah, I know it's weird. They tried to force Drizzler to stay with Nicholas but he kinda disappeared out of the blade every time…" Laynie shook her head to show that she didn't cared so much. "But the important is that Drizzler is faithful to me and that we can trust each other. I don't have anyone else except grandma…"

Kai was just about to say something when the elevator started to move again.

-  "I guess that we're saved then." Laynie rose from the ground and brushed off her trousers.      

Kai shrugged and got up from the floor he too.

The elevators doors opened and there stood Max, Tyson, Kenny and Ray with a chocked expression on their faces.

Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but Laynie and Kai interrupted him at the same time.

-  "DON'T say anything!" 

~*~ Next morning… ~*~ 

Laynie sat in the French window with her sketchbook in the knee. She frowned in concentration when she out then pen to the paper.

Suddenly a voice said: "What are you drawing?"

Laynie jerked her head up and turned it where the voice had come from. It was Ray.

-  "Nothing." She answered and closed the book. 

-  "Come on, Laynie. You don't have to hide something from us. You're a Bladebreaker now, you know?" replied Ray and smiled.

Laynie smirked and pulled out a loose paper from the book. She knew that it was a picture of Tyson's bitbeast Dragoon. She gave it to Ray.

He looked down and could immediately see that it was Dragoon.

-  "Wow. You're pretty talented!" Ray gave the picture back to Laynie who shrugged.

-  "It's not that good." She said and jumped down.

Ray laughed. "Talented and unpretentious." 

Laynie blushed and hurried to the kitchen. Oh, how she hated to get complements. It made her feel so uncomfortable and she never knew how to deal with them.

She met Tyson and Max in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

[Kai must've done it… If it's not Ray of course…] Laynie sat down next to Max and avoided to look at Tyson.

Ray and Kai entered the room and Ray sat down at the table. Kai lent on the door post, watching his team.

-  "You know that our first battle is today…" started Kai and frowned in annoyance when Tyson interrupted him.

-  "Gee, I had NO IDEA." He said with sarcasm.

Kai glared at Tyson. "Shut up, Tyson. As I said, the first battle is today and Ray will begin, followed by Max and Laynie will be the last. Okay?" 

-  "Hey, why am I not gonna play today?" shouted Tyson.

Kai simply glared at him again and Tyson gulped.

[Better stay quite…] He thought and returned to his pancakes, but still growling.  

[My first battle's today then…] thought Laynie and felt a bit of excitement. [Have I waited for this or what?]

-  "When will the mini-bus pick us up?" asked Kenny who came out from his room carrying Dizzi.  (A/N: Dunno what that bus is called so tell me if ya know…)

-  "Around eleven." Answered Kai left the kitchen.

Laynie watched him go to the bathroom with his white scarf swaying gently behind his back. 

-  "Why doesn't he battle?" She asked, unconscious about that she still was looking at the door where Kai had left.

Max shrugged. "He only battles if it's necessary."

-  "I bet that he thinks that he's too good for battling with us." Snorted Tyson and a loud discussion about Kai and the reason to why he didn't battle broke out. Kenny joined and soon it was only Laynie and Ray who was silent.

Ray watched Laynie as she stared at the doorpost where Kai had been leaning before he left. Was it something going on between them or was he just imaginary?

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Yay! Fourth chappie done! It turned out to be pretty long didn't it? I tried to keep it down but I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter…

Anyway, please review and I'll get the next chappie up soon!


	5. The White Tigers

So, I'm back again then. Hello? (Dun worry, I didn't expect any applauses… Hehe)

This chapter is gonna include some beybattles and I'm terrible at writing them. It feels like I say the same thing over and over and over… Don't flame me or something for it and if you really wanna help, you can give me some tips about writing them, okay? 

And I just realized that I never told you where they are! For your information, they're in France. Or more exactly, in Paris. So now you know.

Oh, yes! My most grateful thanx to:

Bread 'N' Buttery_:_ Thanks for reading the other fic and for correcting the errors. Your reviews is something to look forward to :)

Erin: Thanx to you too, and I'm trying improve my spelling!

Cyberlink42 and Silverninja: I'm updating as fast as I can!

Cola4eva: Here's coming some more :) And I like Laynie too. 

Death-morals: Thanx for telling me about the spelling… I'm trying to improve myself on that point but it's kinda hard… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Laynie and her bitbeast, and the teams I'll make up for the beybattles. 

Chapter Five: The White Tigers 

****

Laynie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in the bed. The room was quiet, except for Tyson's snorings…

She gazed at Kai's bed but it was empty so Laynie decided to get up and see where he was. But first, get dressed of course.

Laynie thought back at the little event in the elevator and rubbed her knuckles.

[You must say that he's strong after all…] She thought and winced when she rubbed a bruise. [I thought that we came along pretty well for a while. I mean, he wasn't silent all the time and I found out that he's from Russia.] 

Laynie yawned when she stepped out of the bathroom. In the room, Ray was now up and dressed.

-  "Morning, Laynie." He said and smiled.

-  "Hello Ray. Slept well?" Laynie leaned on the doorpost and stroke the hair out of her face.

Ray grimaced. "As good as you can with Tyson near I guess." He said and glanced at the sleeping Tyson.

Laynie gave up a soft laugh and it was the first time she had laughed since she joined the Bladebreakers. 

-  "Where's Kai?" Ray frowned and looked around in the room like Laynie had done.

Laynie shrugged and shook her head. "No idea. Outside maybe."

Ray raised one eyebrow and seemed to be amused. "Outside six o' clock?" 

-  "I don't know. Go and find him if it's important." Snapped Laynie. [Stupid questions Ray.]

Ray decided to change subject. "Do you wanna make breakfast or shall we go and get some in the hotel's restaurant?" 

-  "Make Tyson work sometime huh? After all, he's the one to eat everything up!" replied Laynie and searched the room for her left shoe.

-  "Where are you going?" asked Ray when Laynie found her shoe and put it on.

-  "Get some food. Are you coming with me?" Laynie opened the door and turned her head towards Ray.

~*~ One hour later… ~*~ 

-  "I'm still hungry! And I wanna blade today!" Tyson put his chin in the hand and gazed stubbornly at Kai across the table.

-  "So? I'm telling you that you are NOT." replied Kai and returned to his bagel. He had woke Tyson up today and that was probably the reason to Tyson's stubbornly look.  

-  "Where's Kenny?" Ray interrupted Tyson who was about to shoot something back at Kai.

Max smiled. "He's sleeping. He stayed up all night improving Draciel's defense." 

-  "Cool! Can I have a look!?" shouted Tyson and Max handed Draciel over.

Laynie was quite. The whole thing had just landed. Being a Bladebreaker, being in the European Championships, and knowing that her first battle was today…

[What if I let them down?] She thought but pushed away the thought. She finished her juice and left the room without saying anything.

-  "Why did she seem so worried?" Ray looked at Kai.

-  "I don't know." Answered Kai and shrugged. "Why should I know?"

-  "I just thought that she might have told you something? You seems to come along pretty well?" said Ray with an innocent intonation. 

Kai glared at Ray. "Hmph." And left the room he too.

[Come along pretty well? Me and Laynie? Don't make laugh.] 

~*~ In the Eiffel tower… ~*~    

(A/N: I don't know if it's allowed to beyblade in the Eiffel tower, but who cares? This is a story and the author (authoress) makes the rules. We can just pretend that they have rebuilt the whole tower into a beyblade stadium. Okay? Hehe…)

Laynie stood between Kai and Tyson with a determined expression over the face. Jazzman had already announced them and the spotlight lit up the area around them. The crowd was so loud that it was almost was impossible to talk.

-  "And here we have the newest member of the Bladebreakers: Laynie Kim!" Jazzman's voice boomed out in the stadium. The spotlight zoomed in Laynie and left the rest outside.

Laynie's face went stiff and she blushed slightly. [This is so embarrassing!!! Leave me alone!]

-  "Laynie is the champion of the Unofficial World Championship and we'll see how far it will take her in the European Championships. We're just about to begin, but we have one team left to introduce!"

The spotlight left the Bladebreakers and turned over to the next team. Two girls and three boys stood there, all dressed in Indian clothes with feathers.

-  "And here we have the Wild Indians! They're rookies so we wish them luck, and that will be needed. The Bladebreakers are winners of the Russian Championships, the American Championships aaaand the Asian Championships!" 

-  "Can you start this thing or will I've to do it myself!?" shouted Laynie. She was nervous and couldn't stand the waiting anymore. Max, Tyson, Kenny and Ray started at her. 

-  "Sorry…" She muttered and followed Kai to the stall (A/N: box? Crib?).

They sat down and waited for Jazzman to start the battle. Max, Tyson and Kenny sat down in the left corner and Ray chose to be standing, he was first. Kai sat down in the right corner, so far away as possible from the others. Laynie hesitated. 

[Shall I dare to sit with Kai? Well, the worst that could happen would be that he tells me to get lost or something.] She thought and sank down next to Kai before she could regret.

Kai glanced at Laynie in surprise as she sat down. [What's this? Usual, no one sits with me.] 

Laynie gave Kai a quick smile and he could sense an odd feeling in his stomach. Or, more exactly, something in his heart. 

[Get a grip, Kai!] He cursed over himself. [You need to focus.]

Ray smirked. He had watched Laynie sit down next to Kai. Maybe it was good for Kai to get a girlfriend. Someone who cared for him. 

-  "Can the Bladebreakers and the Wild Indians send their first bladers to the bowl which we soon are going to uncover?" shouted Jazzman.

The floor on the 'plateau' opened and up came a classic bowl.

-  "Yes, come on Ray! You're gonna rock out there!" Shouted Tyson when Ray stepped forward.

Ray's face was unreadable and he held his Driger in his left hand. 

-  "Bladebreakers are sending Ray to begin. Ray's a former member of the White Tigers and with his Driger, he's nearly unbeatable. I'm A.J Topper and here's my sidekick Brad Best."

-  "Thank you A.J! The Wild Indians are sending in Liika to begin. She might be a rookie but don't underestimate her!" 

A tall girl with purple hair and brown eyes came up in front of Ray.

Ray put on his beyblade onto the launcher and looked the girl in her eyes. She gazed back without moving a muscle in her face.

-  "So, you're one of the famous Bladebreakers. But don't think you'll stand a chance in this battle." She said.

-  "A little overconfident are we?" mumbled Ray.

-  "Bladers ready? Great! On three then." Jazzman started the countdown. "THREE…TWO…ONE…LEEEET IIIT RIIIIP!" 

-  "Come on Driger!" Ray launched his blade into the dish, close followed by Liika's yellow one.

-  "Shelldia, attack!" she commanded and the yellow blade ran up to Driger.

They crashed and in a second, the yellow blade was flying towards Liika who had to duck.

She started at the blade, lying next to her feet. "What? I've…lost?" 

-  "Don't take it so hard." Ray smiled. "You were pretty good." 

Liika smiled back. "Thanks, you're a great blader Ray." 

Ray walked back to his team and met Max on his way back.

-  "Great battle Ray!" Max said and smiled his usual broad smile.

-  "Thanks Max. Good luck!" 

Max turned around with his thumb up before stepping up on the plateau. And in five minutes he was on his way back again.

-  "And that makes it 2-0 to the Bladebreakers when only one blader remains. Beybladers, please step up to the bowl!"    

Laynie rose from her position next to Kai smiled at Max, meeting him.

-  "So what do you have to say about the next bladers A.J?" 

-  "Well, we don't know so much of any of them, but after what I've heard about Laynie, she will be hard to beat."

[So? You don't know anything about me? Take a look at this then!] Thought Laynie and launched Drizzler into the dish, making sparkles fly when it hit the ground. 

-  "Wow, take a look at the speed!" shouted Jazzman. "And I think Laynie for the Bladebreakers will be first to attack!"

The diamond blade took aim at the blue and in one single crash, it was sent out of the dish and landed a several meters away.

-  "And Laynie makes 3-0 to the Bladebreakers! They'll continue to the quarter finals!" 

~*~ In the BBA bus… ~*~ 

-  "You were awesome Laynie!" said an amazed Tyson and Max agreed.

-  "I've never seen anything like that!"

Laynie blushed and wished that they would stop. She turned her head around and met Kai's crimson eyes. It made her blush even deeper and she turned her gaze through the window instead. 

[Why is he making me so damn insecure? I'm not falling in love am I?] Laynie took a deep breath when a memory returned. 

*Six years earlier*

An nine years old Laynie stood outside her mothers door, listening to the conversation between her mother and her grandmother. -  "Don't you see how Jack treats you and the children?! He's turning them into himself!" Grandmother's voice was low but steady. -  "But I love him. I can't leave him." Laynie's mother's voice was not steady. It was filled with uncertainty and insecurity. -  "You've always been weak, Alyssa. Never been able to break up a relationship." 

_Laynie's mother started to talk but was interrupted by her mother. _

-  "I'm sorry Alyssa, but I can't stay here and watch Jack ruin the children. And if I go, it will be forever." 

Alyssa started to sob and Laynie could hear her grandmother go to the door. She hurried away and hid behind a big statue. 

_-  "Where are you going, Mary?" Laynie's father Jack leant on the doorpost and smirked in an evil way._

_Laynie's grandmother gave him a harsh glance. "I'm leaving now, Jack. And I know that nothing would please you more!" _

_-  "Finally something that we're both agreeing to." _

_Mary got her bags and started to walk to the main door when Laynie tugged her arm._

_-  "Grandma, don't go!" She said with tears coming up in her eyes making the sigh all blurry._

_Mary bent down and gave her grand daughter a hug. "I have to, darling. But I want you to know that you're always welcome to me whenever you want to!"_

_And with a last hug she disappeared and the next time Laynie saw her was when she had been kicked out of the Kim's family._

*Present day*

-  "Laynie? Laynie?" Laynie jerked her head up when someone was nudging her. 

-  "We're at the hotel." It was Kai.

-  "Oh, I must've dozen off…" replied Laynie and got up from the seat. She could feel Ray's concerned gaze and avoided his eyes. The memory of her grandmother leaving was more painful than she ever could have thought. 

They stepped off the bus. Suddenly, Ray froze when he saw a group of beybladers.

-  "It can't be…" He repeated until a certain pink haired girl came running over to them.

-  "Ray! Ray! I've been looking all over the place to find you!" She cried and started to hug him.

[What's this? Who is she? And why does it feel like the world turned pink?] Laynie watched the pink girl hug Ray even harder and laugh. And now the rest of her gang came over.

-  "Hey Ray!" A boy with black/gray hair said. "Let go off him, Mariah!" 

-  "Lee! Are you guys staying at the hotel too?" Ray smiled even wider.

-  "Yeah, it's great to see you again!" 

-  "How's you guys doing?" Max and Tyson joined the greetings.

-  "Pretty okay I think. Where's Kenny?" Answered Kevin with his green hair swaying in the wind. 

-  "He's here. But what about the bitbeast you tried to steal?" replied Dizzi's metallic voice. 

Laynie leant back on a lamppost and gave out a sigh in frustration. Who were these guys and how did they know Ray? What did Dizzi mean with steal?   

-  "Oh, sorry Laynie." Ray turned his head in Laynie's direction when he heard her sigh. "This is my former team, the White Tigers! But I can't tell you who the brown haired boy is cause I don't know myself." 

-  "Oh, this is Gary's cousin Melvin. He's our fifth member!" Mariah made a gesture towards the brown haired boy.

-  "I hope that he doesn't eat as much as Gary and Tyson cause then the hotel will have to close down!" laughed Ray and received a glare from Tyson.

Mariah started to giggle and took Ray's hand. Ray smiled down at her and squeezed her hand quickly. 

-  "So you're the Bladebreakers newest member?" Kevin took a look at Laynie who frowned.

-  "So? It's that a problem with you?" She said and sounded bored.

-  "Ouch, what an attitude. You better keep an eye on her, Kai!" said Kevin teasingly. 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "If it's someone I should keep an eye on, it's you Kevin." He shot back.

-  "You're such a sourpuss!" complained Kevin and turned to Max instead and started a loud conversation with him about the Championships.

Kai just "hmphed" and started to walk into the hotel. [I don't have time for some pointless discussions.]

Laynie preferred the silence with Kai instead of being social with a whole group. She was never comfortable in big groups and she had a lot on her mind right now. 

Kai heard Laynie following him and, to his own surprise and to Laynie, he stopped and waited for her. 

Ray watched Kai and Laynie leave together and felt better knowing that none of them were alone. Not that he was worried about Kai, but he had the feeling of that Laynie didn't want to be a loner but didn't know how to act to get a friend. 

[Maybe she's the one Kai need to open up his heart?] He thought before returning to Mariah with a smile. He had missed Mariah and it was great to see her again.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Yes, fifth chapter up! And if you review and tell me what you think about this chapter I'll update before… *thinking* Friday! I'm not sure if I should turn the fic into a little angst or just let it be as it is. I discovered that I kinda like writing that stuff. Maybe it's because I listened to Evanescence writing this. 

And am I confusing you with Laynie's small memories? I just want you to know that she has a troubled past… And I would like to see some more constructive critics from you (reviewers), makes me write better probably. Okay? =) 

What did you think about the beybattle? If I was too bad, let me know and I will skip it in the chapter's coming. 

Yeah, yeah. It's almost midnight and I got soccer training tomorrow morning… *yawn*

And, feel free to add me at MSN (emlan22@hotmail.com). =) More people to talk to, more fun! 

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22 

    


	6. The White Tigers II

Me: "Only" silverninja and Bread 'N' Buttery has reviwed... *waves at them*. All the thanx in the world! And I like Laynie too! 

Kai: Of course no one's reviewing. Your story sucks. And Laynie is annoying.

Me: It don't, or at least I dun think so! And Laynie isn't annoying!!! 

Kai: Pah

Ray: Dun worry, dragon-eyes22. I'm sure that they just haven't figured out that you've updated. 

Me: U think? Maybe they hate the way I spell… And I updated for like ten days ago…

Kai: U guys see? She can't even spell properly!

Me: *eyes starts to water* 

Kai: Make her stop before she starts to cry! *Looks at Ray*

Ray: Come on, dragon-eyes22. It's not your fault that you're from a non-English speaking country. And your story isn't (so) bad.

Kai: Yes it is. 

Ray: Kai! Dragon-eyes22 brought us here to cheer her up, not to insult her!

Kai: Hmph, I'm just telling her the truth. Someone's gotta do it…

Me: *starts to cry in anime style, like a fountain*

Kai and Ray sweatdrops…

Ray: Please, R&R so we can get an end to this! 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

(A/N) And, I've decided to change that Melvin guy into Bruce, the guy in Beyblade Season One: Showdown in Hong Kong (I think it's the name). 

Disclaimer: I don't own either Beyblade or its characters. I DO own Laynie and her bitbeast. Hopefully… 

Chapter Six: The White Tigers II 

-  "When will the White Tigers arrive?" Laynie sat in the black couch, watching Ray, Tyson and Max settle things to the 'Big Move Night'.

-  "Any minute now." Answered Ray and sank down next to Laynie. 

Laynie remembered Mariah and Ray's warm reunion and gave Ray a little push. She smiled teasingly.

-  "So, what's your relationship with Mariah then? More than the fact that pink must be your favorite color?" 

Ray turned red. "What do you mean? I grew up with her…" said he and avoided Laynie's gaze. "We're good friends…" 

-  "Yeah, suuuure." Laynie rose from the comfortable position, chuckling. 

[Damn Laynie! How could she know that I'm in love with Mariah!] Cursed Ray under his breathe, watching Laynie walk into the kitchen and Kai.

-  "Hey, Kai. Are you gonna stay tonight?" said Laynie and opened the fridge. "And do you know if we got any ice cream?" 

Kai raised one eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I stay? And I don't think we got any ice cream. But if you want some you can take the credit card and buy some." 

(A/N: I don't know how the credit cards are working exactly, cause I don't have one… I've to turn sixteen, and it's only 11 days to The Big Day!)

-  "Thanks Kai! Do you want some?" smiled Laynie and gazed at Kai.

-  "I don't eat ice cream." He muttered.

-  "What? Ice cream is probably the best thing that ever have been invented!" 

Kai smirked. He wasn't into sweet and ice cream, but Laynie seemed to like ice cream for two…

-  "Okay, see you later then!" continued Laynie and left the kitchen.

[Wow! I just had a normal conversation with Kai! Well, as normal as a person who don't like ice cream can be…] She thought when she opened the door and left the hotel room.

~*~ Half an hour later… ~*~ 

Laynie sat in the black couch between Kai and Lee. The move had just started and it was some romantic comedy with Jennifer Lopez. 

-  "The Wedding Planner!? Who chose this movie?" Laynie looked at the people around her. 

Mariah blushed and giggled. "I did. Its something wrong with it?" 

Laynie shook her head. "Never mind." She said and returned to the TV. 

But a quarter later, she gave up a final sigh and rose.

-  "Okay, I've had enough. It's nothing wrong with your movie Mariah, but I can't stand another minute watching that kind of stuff." She nodded at the TV where Jennifer Lopez said something less clever…

And with 'that kind of stuff' she meant all the giggling, all the faked smiles and all the stupid lines the actors said in every minute.

Before someone could even say a word, she left the couch and went into hers and Kai's bedroom. 

[Sorry Mariah, but that kind of movie isn't my style…] She thought and flopped down onto her soft bed. 

She grabbed her backpack and brought up her sketchbook. She got the right page up and Kai's eyes gazed back at her. She smiled without noticing and picked up the pen to finish the painting. She could hear the noised from the TV.

The picture of Kai standing in front of his red Dranzer was her best ever and the only thing remaining was coloring Kai's eyes. She went to the desk to get better light and started to color Kai's (beautiful) eyes.

-  "Are you sure that that's my color?" 

Laynie turned her head and met the real Kai. She was surprised but came back enough to give back a smart reply.

-  "I wasn't sure but since you're here now, maybe I can compare?" 

-  "Yeah, sure. Take a good look." Kai leant closer to Laynie and for anyone else, it would have looked liked they was going to kiss each other.

Laynie gazed into Kai's crimson eyes. [How deep can an eye be?] She thought and nearly lost herself. 

[Get a grip Laynie!] She cursed and snapped put of the trance. She pulled her head backward.

-  "Thanks for the look, I think I'll use a darker pen." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. But in fact, she was confused. Confused of the affect Kai's eyes had on her…

-  "No problems. You know that everything suits a beauty huh?" replied Kai in a teasing tone. 

Laynie forced herself into a cheering tone when she answered. "Oh, a joke from the cold Kai? Are you sure that you're okay?" 

-  "Hmph." Kai glared at her. [Why did I feel like I wanted her so close to me?]

(A/N: Aaaawww! What a crazy sentence!!! My grammar must be broken, have to leave it for reparation…)

-  "So…" said Laynie and tried to change the subject before Kai decided to leave. This was a great opportunity to get closer to him. "Is the move over already?" 

Kai simply nodded and was just about to say something when the door swung open. Max looked in with a cheery smile.

-  "Hey, there you are! You have to come out now!" He said in a hyper tone.

-  "Is he…?" began Laynie and looked at Kai.

-  "Sugar high? Yes." Replied Kai and sighed.

They followed Max back to the living room, not having the strength to argue with him on sugar… Laynie found them eating the ice cream she had bought.

She frowned. "It better be some ice cream left or otherwise it's going to be very bloody…" 

-  "Don't worry, Laynie." Smiled Mariah. "I made Tyson left five."     

[Five? Gee, thanks…] thought Laynie and sank down next to Ray and Mariah.

-  "Can't we play Truth or Dare?" asked Mariah and beamed. 

Laynie snorted. "Truth or Dare? I thought it was something you did in fourth grade?" She said and received a glare from Mariah.

Ray smiled towards Mariah. "I can play. Since we don't have something better to do…" 

Mariah blushed deep and gave up a nervous giggle. 

-  "Yeah, why not? I'm in." Tyson shrugged and Max agreed. 

-  "I got the perfect Consequent…" smirked Lee and showed his cat-like fangs.  

~*~ Ten minutes later… ~*~

-  "Okay, Laynie's turn." Tyson turned to Laynie.

-  "Come on, this is so boring!" She complained, stretching her arms in the air yawning. Her top slipped up and showed her tiger tattoo. 

Mariah's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, is that a REAL tattoo?" She said, taking a closer look.

-  "Yeah." Laynie nodded. She felt uncomfortable having Mariah so close.

Mariah got the hint and settled back at her spot next to Ray. "Didn't it hurt?"  

Laynie gazed around her and everyone was looking at her and the tattoo. 

-  "No, not much. And can you please stop staring at me?" 

-  "Uh, sorry!" replied Lee and laughed. Laynie glared at him and it got them to laugh even more.

Laynie rose with an "Hmph".

-  "Laynie, come back! We're not laughing at you!" shouted Max and Laynie stopped in the doorway.

She turned her head. "I've had enough of this stupid game. I'm going down to practice." 

Tyson glanced at Max smirking. "Yeaaaah, can't we have a mini tournament? Please, please, please?" 

He tugged Kai's arm. "Please, please, please, please!?" 

-  "Get off me!" snarled Kai and shoved Tyson of. 

-  "Did anyone say tournament?" Laynie's head could be seen in the doorway again. 

-  "Yeah! Laynie is into it!" Tyson let go on Kai and rushed over to Laynie and started to tug her arm instead.

Laynie looked at him with disgust. "I never said that. Is it so smart to give them all of our techniques and strategy just before the Championship?" 

-  "Man, stop acting like Kai!" sighed Tyson.

-  "I don't have anything against having the mini tournament. We already know most of your beyblade style…" shrugged Lee, who's the leader of the White Tigers. 

Everyone, except Kai, was now looking at Laynie. 

She glared at them. "Hey, I'm not the captain here! It's him over there!" She informed and nodded towards Kai who crossed his arms in usual manner. 

-  "Fine. Tyson could use some practice." He replied, receiving loud protests from Tyson.

~*~ Down in the training room… ~*~ 

Mariah held up a piece of paper, standing in front of the two teams. 

-  "Okay, first up are Tyson and Kevin. Next, Ray and Max. Me and Laynie. Kai and Gary. And last, Lee and Bruce. And to make it a quick final, the last five will battle against each other and the last one spinning is the winner. Okay?" 

-  "Excuse me, but aren't we uneven?" said Kai and Laynie at the same time.

Kai glared at Laynie. "I suggest that after the first rounds, the five remaining 

-  "Yay, what are we waiting for?" shouted Tyson and placed himself at one end of the dish. Kevin smirked and put his beyblade onto the launcher. 

-  "Be ready to loose Tyson." He said.

Tyson snorted. "Hah, that what's you're thinking huh?" 

Max counted them down. "THREE… TWO … ONE … LEEET IIIT RIIIP!" 

(A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna describe the battles that I think of interesting cause I don't find writing them is too fun…)

Tyson won, pretty easily but Kevin pretended that it just was a fluke. 

-  "Okay, Ray and Max's up then!" said Mariah cheerfully and blushed when Ray smiled at her. 

[We're just friends. My ass.] Snorted Laynie inside her head, watching them. 

Ray and Max's battle lasted longer and they were more equal. Ray won, cause his blade had more endurance than Max's.

Mariah blushed even more when she congratulated Ray. He just smiled at her.

Kai stepped up to the dish, facing the gigantic Gary on the other side. He put Dranzer onto the launcher and got ready.

-  "Three…Two…One…Let It Rip!" 

Kai and Gary launched their blades into the classic bowl and they started to circle around before Kai put in the first attack. Gary's blade wobbled for a second, but regained its strength immediately. 

-  "What does the stats say, Dizzy?" asked Laynie without taking her eyes from the battle.  

-  "Hey, I'm an over-working computer! Give me a break!" replied Dizzy before loading up some pages. 

-  "According to the stats, Kai should be the winner. Dranzer's powers is on the top and the speed is incredible." Kenny typed in some commandos on the laptop.  

And Kai turned out as the winner too. Laynie gazed at Kai as he caught his blade.

-  "Congratulations Kai. Looks like you've gotten even better." Mumbled Gary and picked up his blade from the dish. 

-  "Hmph." Replied Kai and stepped down from the dish. He's face was unreadable and reserved. 

[He just beat Gary totally and it looks like he doesn't care at all…] thought Laynie when she passed him on her way to the dish. She tried to catch his gaze but he avoided her. [Well, I don't care. All I want now is to kick Pinkie's butt!] 

Mariah gave Ray a last smile and went up onto the dish towards Laynie. 

-  "So, Laynie? You ready? Cause I'm not gonna show you any mercy at all!" Mariah put her pink blade onto the launcher and her eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. 

[You think so Mariah? Just wait and see…] Laynie never spoke or insulted her challengers, she thought of it as a waste of air plus the fact that her silence made her challengers nervous.

-  "THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIT RIIIP!" 

-  "Who's gonna win this Chief?" Tyson gazed over Kenny's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of Dizzi's screen.

(A/N: U notice that I've changed my way of spelling Dizzy/-I? I watched beyblade already and discovered that I've spelled it wrong all the time!)

Kenny frowned. "Let's see. Neither Mariah or Laynie has faced each other in a beybattle before nor that means that none of them got any advantage in that point. But, Laynie's got a little advantage in her speed." He said, typing on Dizzi. 

-  "Go Drizzler!" shouted Laynie and watched her diamond blade circle around Mariah's pink one. The speed and transparent color made the blade almost invisible.

Mariah's eyes widened. "Is your blade made of diamond?" She asked.

-  "Wow, someone's been awake on the chemistry class!" snorted Laynie and kept her eyes on the dish. 

-  "Maybe, but a blade of diamond won't help you when my Galux has showed her true power! Galux, Mountain Cat Attack!" 

The pink blade fly into the air and started it's path back down, right at Drizzler. 

-  "Drizzler! Move aside, NOW!" commanded Laynie and Drizzler move aside with a quick move, making Galux crash into the dish with all it's power. 

-  "NO!!! How could I miss!?" cried Mariah and watched her blade wobble. 

[Darn, I'm losing it!] She thought. "Galux, come on out and show them!" 

The pink blade released a pink tiger-similar bitbeast, crying out loud. 

-  "Sorry Mariah, but you're not the only one to have a tiger bitbeast." Smirked Laynie. "Come out Drizzler and give them the eye of a tiger!" 

_I've been fighting every day and night, gonna do my best to put you away_

Drizzler picked up even more speed and circled around Mariah's Galux, now invisible if you didn't keep an eye on it at the beginning. 

-  "Where's your blade?!" gasped Mariah, febrile looking down into the dish.

-  "You can't see it?" replied Laynie, trying to sound innocent. 

 _  
Get beside yourself get ready to play, if you ever wanna make it _

Galux spun around in the middle of the dish, not knowing what to do when Drizzler couldn't be seen. Laynie smirked. She had kept her eyes on Drizzler and knew perfectly where it was. The blade was like a shining line around the pink blade.

_If you think you gonna rip me up against the wall, let it rip and get ready to fall!_

-  "Let's go Drizzler! Blizzard!" yelled Laynie.

The diamond blade hit the pink one with a loud _crash_ and Mariah's Galux flied out of the dish, landing in the other side of the room.

No one spoke a single word, just looking from Laynie to her blade.

She frowned. "What? Next, Lee and Bruce huh? What are you waiting for?" She said and caught her blade in her palm.

-  "Excuse me?" One of the hotel's staff stood in the doorway. "But which of you is the Bladebreakers?" 

-  "That would be us then. Why are you asking?" replied Tyson.

-  "We've some guest who want to me you." 

Laynie looked behind the staff's back. She could see five people standing there, but it was to dark to see their faces. 

-  "Name, please?" She said and crossed her arms. 

-  "I think it's the All-Stars." 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

So… Sixth chapter up then… It turned out pretty long didn't it? And now I feel much better. I've watched the new episodes of Beyblade, after like eight years of waiting… 

Bla, bla. Peeeez, R&R and tell me what U think…  

****


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, this is NOT a chapter (and I think you're perfectly beware of it). I just wanna say THANK YOU to the reviewers (that's U guys *waves*) 

I'm sorry for moaning and groaning so much in the last chapter, but I'd written three exams that week… I'll stop complaining and continue the story. 

I think I'll celebrate my birthday with uploading the next chapter, so it'll be up the 22nd 

Just one more thing, Silveninja is that your pen name? Cause I wanted to email :)

Thanx again and I'll see you soon I hope!

~*~ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22


	8. There's Different Starz

A/N: I've changed the number of people standing in the door-way cause I misinterpreted myself… ^^"   They're FOUR okay? And I realized that it's Brad who's the "main" commenter and A.J is the "sidekick"… Ooops.

Buttery: Thanx for standing up for me ;) They're not SO mean but I appreciate it. And the reason for the late update is because of my lack of time…

Silverninja: Can U call someone A WET BLANKET??? O.o What a funny thing to say! I think I'll try calling my friends that… They will not understand a word… And thanx for thinking that my spellin' isn't so bad! And I won't tell Kai, promise! 

ANgirl: Thanx for telling me about the All-StarZ thing! I won't change it in the latest chappie cause I'm a lazy soul… 

Lil Tanuki: Thanx! :) Promise that you'll come back with a review after reading the rest!

Smoochy_whoopY: Big thanx, but is it really that good? Good for me that u don't think my spellin' so bad ;)

riotgrl620: Thanx for loving my story. I feel honored. But as I said to the person below, is it really that good?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters. I DO own Laynie, the Black Cats and their bitbeast. Or, to make it easy, I hope I own all of the characters you don't recognize. And if you think I don't, tell me! 

****

**Chapter**** Seven: There's Different Starz**

****

****

-  "I think it's the All-Stars." 

He stepped aside and a group of four peoples came into the room, smiling. 

-  "Mum!" Max rushed up from his position and hugged her mum tightly. 

-  "Max, long time no see!" Max's mum Judy hugged her son back. They hadn't seen each other since the American Championships. 

The rest of the Bladebreakers closed up to Max, the White Tigers awaited.

-  "So, are you guy's in the tournament?" asked Tyson.

Judy reluctant let go off Max who still was beaming like a sun and smiling happily. 

-  "Yes, and we're gonna win." Declared Steve, tossing around his football. Eddy smirked to agree with Steve. He spun his baseball on his finger.

-  "Someone's still got his bad attitude." Dizzi said from the laptop in Kenny's knee. 

Steve frowned and was about to say something when Michael got his gaze on Laynie. 

-  "Oh, who's this?" He said flirtingly and sent a charming smile. "Have you ever met a Star before?"  

Laynie watched him in disbelief. "Come closer and I'll make you see some REAL stars!" She said and turned her back on him. 

-  "Don't play hard to get now…" Michael was still smiling flirtatious. "I know you want me, who wouldn't?" 

He too a step closer to Laynie, still smiling, and stretched out one hand to take Laynie's hand. 

-  "Touch me and DIE." She snarled. Baseball-boy's attitude had started to get on her nerves… She needed to hit something…Hard. 

But Michael seized her hand.  

Laynie's punch came so quick that no one had the chance to react. And it wasn't some bitch-slap with open hand, no it was a fist, slamming into Michaels left cheek leaving a red market. 

Michael's eyes widened. "Bitch!" He said.

-  "Told you." Replied Laynie coolly and went back to Mariah, who stared at Laynie with wide-open eyes. 

Laynie frowned. "What? He deserved it didn't he?" 

Mariah snapped out of her trance. "I can't believe that you hit him! And who are they?" 

-  "I don't know who they are, and I don't think I wanna know either." Said Laynie with loud voice and sent a death-glare at Michael who examined his cheek.  

-  "Oh, this is the All-Stars! They're from America and we met them in the American Championships. And this is my mum Judy, she's the research scientist." Explained Max.

-  "Why would they need a researcher? I thought this was a beyblade team?" said Lee.

-  "Our bitbeasts are created from a computer and we use technology to improve our beyblade skills." 

-  "You're kidding? You didn't earn your bitbeasts? You just GOT them?" snorted Laynie. [Okay, I've known them for like ten minutes and I hate them already…]

Michael shrugged. "So what if we didn't 'earn' them or something. We're the best and all that's counts is that we're winning." 

-  "Shut up. Or do I've to punch you again? Whatever, I'm out of here." Laynie walked past the two teams standing next to the door and through the door. She was fed up with the All-Starz and wanted back to the hotel room. 

-  "Laynie, where are you going?" She could hear Tyson yell behind her but she didn't care. She needed to get out of there and that was quickly!

[Damn you, Laynie! Why can't you ever stay calm and cool in big groups?] Laynie thought and started to regret her little punch on Michael's oh-so-pretty face. [Nah, he deserved it…] 

Laynie waited for the elevator-doors to open when she heard a cold voice saying:

-  "Well, well… Isn't it the foolish traitor?" 

Laynie turned around and once again, she looked into Nicholas' stone eyes. It might have passed five years now, but cold eyes like his wasn't forgotten so easily. And after all, he was her brother…

-  "What do you want?" She spat out and looked at him in disgust. 

-  "The same thing I always want. The bitbeast of Kim. But that can wait til after our victory in the Championships." Smirked Nicholas and now could Laynie see that the whole Black Cats was there.

Michi, still dressed in black clothes stood there looking like a shadow with her twin brother on the left side. Stephen was taller than ever and his icy blue eyes gazed on Laynie with coldness. Jonathan was a little shorter than Stephen and his brown hair was in a spiky style. And a little behind the others, stood a boy she never had seen before. And Nicholas… He was the tallest and his gray eyes were cold and rough. His gaze made Laynie think that he was capable to anything to reach a victory…  

-  "Your victory?" snorted Laynie. "Sorry, but you must mean OUR victory?! I don't have any time for some small talk so I'll see you later. If it can't be avoided…" 

She turned her back on them when the door opened and she found the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and the All-Starz in it. 

(A/N: It's a VERY, VERY big elevator okay? ^^")

-  "Hey Laynie! We were going to get some food cause suddenly I was sooo hungry. Why don't…" Tyson stopped when he saw the people behind Laynie. 

He frowned. "Who are they? Some friend of you or what?" 

[My friends? Don't make me laugh, Tyson.] Laynie tried to make Tyson shut up with her gaze but he didn't notice.

-  "So? Are you guys Laynie's friends?" He said and stepped out of the elevator followed by the rest. 

Nicholas faked a laugh. "Laynie is actually my sister. But only by blood. Personally, I would rather call her traitor of the Kim family." He said, and met Laynie's gaze.

-  "What is he talking about Laynie?" Ray put a hand on Laynie's shoulder.

Laynie shook her head. [Later, Ray…] She thought.

-  "Are you in the Championships or something?" Tyson was still confused and his head wandered from Laynie to the gray-eyed boy.

-  "We're the Black Cats and we're planning to win this Championships." Nicholas gave Laynie a last gaze and gestured to his team to follow him, walking into a corridor. 

[I never thought it would feel like this to see Nicholas again.] Anger, confusedness, helpless mixed around in her made it difficult to think. Laynie just stood very still and gazed into the empty lobby. She didn't notice that everyone was looking at her, waiting for some response. 

-  "Laynie? Are you okay?" asked Mariah worried.

Laynie shook her head twice and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go and eat." 

-  "Are you sure?" Max didn't seem convinced. 

-  "Positive. But where's your mum?" Laynie started to walk out of the hotel, followed by the rest. She had noticed that the blonde woman wasn't with them.

Max smiled. "She had to do some research." He said and shrugged. 

~*~ At a Chinese restaurant… ~*~ 

-  "Tyson, is it too much to ask for some proper behavior?" Kenny turned away his gaze in disgust. The All-Starz, Kai, Laynie, Ray and Mariah had already moved to another table, not capable to take any more of Tyson' s way to handle the food…

-  "Can't Chief! This is SOOO YUMMY!" replied Tyson happily with his mouth full.

Laynie, who sad enough had watched him in that particular moment, buried her head in her hands. First the meeting with the Black Cats and this on top of it would drive anyone crazy. "Can this get any worse?" She said out loud and sighed.

-  "I can't believe that he's still hungry? We ate for like four hours ago." Ray sat next to Mariah, leaning on his elbows. 

-  "Something I can't believe is that someone has to pay for all that stuff he's eating." Said Mariah and shook her head so the pink strands flew around her.

Michael saw an opportunity to catch Laynie. "Something I can't believe is that a beautiful girl like you is single!" He said and looked deep into Laynie's green eyes.

-  "I was kidding before. It CAN get worse." Groaned Laynie. "Besides, what makes you think that I'm really IS single?" 

Eddy laughed, but stopped when Michael elbowed him in his ribs. 

-  "What? Do you have a boyfriend?" Mariah sounded surprised. Then she blushed. "Not that I think you're ugly or something… You don't look like 'girlfriend, boyfriend' type." 

Laynie snorted. "Love." She spat out. "Love is a weakness. It makes you dependent and incapable of decide for yourself. I'm not weak so I think I'll be fine without any of that 'love junk'." 

[Interesting] Thought Kai. [I wonder why she thinks so? Something must've happen in her life. But why do I care?] 

Cause you care about her 

[I don't!] 

You want to be with her 

[What!? I don't wanna be with her! She's… She's just a team member! And I'm the captain!] 

Liar, liar 

[I'm not lying! And I refuse to have a discussion with myself. Goodbye!] 

Kai opened his eyes and his gaze fell on Laynie. She was resting her chin in the hand, looking worried and thoughtful. Kai felt an odd feeling of…wanting to comfort her. She seemed to be so lost and alone that Kai wanted to tell her that everything would be fine.

(A/N: Okay, you need tell if Kai's getting TOO much out of character. But hey, we've never seen Kai's soft side have we?)

But he didn't. Something held him back and he did what he always did; watched. 

Suddenly, a mobile started to ring. Michael started to search his pockets and picked the mobile with a triumphing smile.

-  "Bet it's some fangirl!" He declared. "Hello? Michael from the All-Starz." 

It was Emily. "Where the hell are you guys? And stop swaggering around, Michael!" 

-  "It's only Emily." Said Michael to the others. 

-  "What!?" yelled Emily so loud in the mobile that everyone heard. "Give the phone to Steve. NOW!" 

Michael smirked in a superior manner and handed the mobile to Steve. He accepted it with a bored expression.

-  "Yeah." He muttered. "We're on Wong's Chinese. Bring Jennifer over if you want." 

-  "No, Judy wants you back here immediately. Remember, we've a battle against the Black Cats tomorrow!" Emily said and cut the line.

Steve gave to mobile back to Michael. And with a "see you later", they left the restaurant.

~*~ Back on the hotel-room… ~*~ 

Laynie went out from the bathroom and passed Ray on her way to bed. He stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. 

-  "What was the tall guy talking about? Are you his sister?" 

[I knew this one would come… Shall I tell?] Laynie hesitated. 90 percent wanted to, but the remaining 10 told her that she should keep it to herself. 

-  "Laynie?" Ray's dark eyes met Laynie's and she decided to tell him. 

-  "It's a long story Ray, so you might wanna sit down…" sighed Laynie and sank down on her bed. Ray placed himself next to her and looked at her, waiting for the long story to begin. 

-  "The guy you met, was my older brother Nicholas. But as he said, we're only brother and sister by blood. I was kicked out of my family for five years ago." 

Ray frowned. [How can you be kicked out of a family? A family is to support and love you?] 

-  "I was supposed to join the Kim's beyblade team, the Black Cats, but I refused. And on top of it: Drizzler, which really should have belonged to Nicholas, chose to come with me instead. Now, Nicholas wants him back and get his revenge." 

-  "But where do you live? I mean before you joined our team?" asked Ray.

-  "With my grandmother. She left the Kim's a year before me." Answered Laynie. "End of story."

Ray smiled and rose from the bed. "Thanks for telling me Laynie. Good night." 

-  "You too." She curled down into the soft pillows. But then she sat up straight again. "Who's playing tomorrow?" 

-  "Yeah, I forgot to ask!" Kenny looked up from the computer's screen. "Kai?" 

Everyone turned their gaze toward Kai, who was sitting on the bed in his usual style. He opened his eyes.

-  "Tyson, Ray, Max." Kai mumbled and everyone was looking at Laynie.

She frowned. "What? Didn't you hear what he said? Unless you did, I can repeat it. Tyso…" 

Tyson interrupted her. "No! We just wonder why you're not playing?"   

-  "Maybe cause the captain says I'm not?" Laynie faked a yawn. She wanted to get away from having everyone's attention. 

-  "Wow, someone who shows the captain some respect." Snorted Kai from his side of the room. 

~*~ Next day… ~*~ 

-  "And the winners of the black B is the unstoppable Bladebreakers! They'll continue to the semifinals!" 

-  "YEEEES! Now we gotta go and see how's it going for the All-Starz." 

The Bladebreakers rushed through a narrow corridor to see the All-Starz meet the Black Cats in a battle of which team who should make it to the semi-finals.

Emily stood in the middle of the stadium with her beyblade ready on the launcher. On the other side of the dish stood Michi, and a gray blade shone in the light.

-  "Well, this doesn't look too good for the All-Starz. Jonathan pretty easily beat Steve and if the All-Starz looses this battle too, they're out of the Championships. I'm Brad Best, and I got my buddy A.J Topper here. What do you have to say about the All-Starz chances to catch up?"

-  "Thank you, Brad. The All-Starz has proved that they're no pushovers but the Black Cats just showed up from nowhere and is still undefeated in this Championships."  

-  "Bladers ready? Good." Jazzman's voice was heard all over the stadium. "THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!" 

The two blades was launched into the dish and started to fight each other immediately. Emily's blade seemed to be weaker and inch-by-inch, it was pushed to the edge. 

-  "Emily is loosing! Check the stats Dizzi!" shouted Kenny.

-  "You can't even add a please. The young today. Phft!" Dizzi uploaded some pages, but not without some whining. 

Kenny scrolled down the page. "It looks like Emily is in big trouble! She needs a miracle to win this!" 

But no miracle came. Despite the fact that she called out Trygator, she lost the battle. Her blade flew out of the dish and landed behind her. 

-  "No, can't be!? Emily LOST?" Tyson's jaw dropped as he watched Emily pick up her blade. The attack-ring was broken.

[That means that we have to keep an eye on the Black Cats. If they're able to beat the All-Starz without even make any further effort.] Thought Kai and made a note to himself to train the team, and himself, even more. 

-  "I can't believe this…" Max shook his head. "Poor mum!" 

Laynie glanced at him. "She's a grown up women for god's sake Max. I think she can handle it. Besides, didn't you beat them in the American Championships?" 

Ray nodded and Jazzman announced the results. 

-  "And with that loss is the All-Starz out of the Championships. Must be sad to play the last round when it's all over all ready… But Michael will probably try his hardest to save his team from a total debase. In this battle, captain vs. captain!"

Michael stepped up to the dish, smiling confidential. He caught Laynie's face in the crowd and made a nonchalant wave. 

-  "Pleeease…" muttered Laynie sarcastically, not waving back.

Kai smirked. "You don't think you should be nice to him now when they're out of the Championships?" 

Laynie looked at him, surprised that he had said something to her without needing. 

[Maybe he's starting to open up and be a little friendlier?] Laynie smiled.

-  "Why should I? I don't think the defeat will change his attitude…" She said ironically and shook her head. "Nah, he's born to be boasting around." 

-  "Maybe this will change his attitude after all. Look!" Ray pointed down on the dish. Michael's blade was knocked out of the dish, before he even had the chance to call out his Trygle. 

-  "And the Black Cats make it to the semi-finals where they'll meet the White Tigers who already won their battle against the Raving Magicians." Shouted Jazzman and the crowd started to applause. 

-  "Wow, I guess that the All-Starz's feeling a little down now." Stated Max and his usual cheery smile were gone. 

The rest nodded. They looked down on the All-Starz, standing gathered around a laptop and Judy. Probably trying to calculate why they lost so easy. 

-  "It's nothing we can do now. Let's take the bus back to the hotel. We've training to do if we wanna beat the Black Cats." Kai rose from his seat and started to walk towards the exits. 

[We HAVE to beat them. I need to get my life back. And if Nicholas still thinks that he can take me on and win, it's impossible. I have to win. For my team and for myself.] Thought Laynie and followed Kai. 

She knew what she had to do. The question was if she could do it. But she was sure on one point. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a team who wanted to help her. If she let them.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Tam tam tam! Seventh chapter done! I got so into the fic so I couldn't wait for Sunday to come… Maybe I'm able to update chapter eight then? I don't promise, but I'll try! And it depends a little on you too, my beloved reviewers. If you review and tell me what you think, then I can write better (probably). It's okay if you wanna flame me or something, but I would appreciate if you stayed out of my spelling… I know it's a little bad sometimes, but I don't think it can get better…

Gotta go now. But hey! Do you feel that odd feeling of wanting to push the purple button down there and tell the authoress what you think of the chapter? Strange huh? 

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22


	9. Under the Moonlight

  I couldn't wait for Sunday to update… So like me… I'm having a week off and I've to do something with the time? (^^) I forgot to say that I've changed the rating, cause I've been aware of that If the rating is too low, the fic can be taken away, censured or something… (terrible thought..)  

Anyway, I got some questions for you if someone's planning on review but I saved them til after the fic. I thought that you'd get so excited about this chapter that you'd forget the questions here… (hehe, so NOT true…) Bla, bla… Please R&R! 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters. I do own Laynie, her bitbeast Drizzler and the Black Cats. Chapter Eight: Under the Moonlight 

****

Ray stared at the ceiling. For once, his mind wasn't focused on beyblading or the Bladebreakers. No, this time, his thoughts wandered to a certain pink-haired girl with golden eyes. He sighed. They hadn't seen each other since the Asian Championships but it hadn't affected their relationship. Their bonds were stronger than ever and Ray suspected that he felt more than friendship towards Mariah. 

[I've missed her more than I ever could've imagined.] Thought Ray and swung his legs over the bed. 

Suddenly, it knocked on the door. Ray shouted a "hold on!" before opening the door. Outside, the same pink-haired girl as in hid mind stood. Mariah.

-  "Hi Ray." She said and smiled, making Ray all fuzzy.

-  "Mariah, why are you out this late?" Ray opened the door as a sign for her to come in. The rest of his team was out in different errands and he was the only one there. 

But Mariah hesitated. "Can't we take a walk instead?" She asked and nodded towards the window. 

Ray shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I'm just gonna get my card key." 

He closed the door and it clicked locked. Ray looked down at Mariah as they walked through the corridor. 

-  "Was it something particular you wanted?" He asked.

Mariah shook her head. "Actually no, I just wanted to hang out with you alone for a while. I've missed you so much." She smiled shyly and Ray noticed two small roses on her cheeks. 

He smiled warmly at her. "I've missed you too, Mariah. It's great to see you again!" 

-  "Yeah, it's kinda hard to see you as much as I would like." Mariah took a deep breath and let the air fill her lungs with refreshing night air. The surroundings around the hotel were dark and quite.   

-  "You're right. But we got teams that needs us and we know it." Stated Ray. 

Mariah nodded. "Shall we go into the park? I would like to see the swans there."

~*~ In the park, Laynie… ~*~ 

-  "Yes, that's right Drizzler!" Laynie watched her blade rip off some branches from a tree and was very satisfied with the result. She had been training alone in the park for an hour now. She was more determined than ever to beat Nicholas.

[And with some more training, Drizzler will be unbeatable!] Laynie caught the diamond blade in her palm to relaunch it. She put the blade onto the launcher.

-  "Go Drizzler!" Laynie launched her blade onto the grass. Laynie smirked. She could see that she had improved her speed a lot but it wasn't perfect yet.

[But it'll be! Sooner of later.] 

Suddenly, the moon shone all over the place where Laynie was training. And the moon's rays were caught in the diamond blade, and were spread out in a beautiful prism. 

(A/N: For all U you guy's who dun knows what a prism is… uh, I can't explain… (^^")  Look it up in a reference book. Sorry.)

-  "Wow!" Whispered Laynie. Her eyes widened as she watched the different colors dance around on the treas. 

~*~ At another place in the park… ~*~ 

-  "Great work Dranzer. Come back." Kai caught his blade in the air. 

[Dranzer's stronger than ever. But we need that if we're gonna beat the Black Cats.] After the All-Starz battle against the Black Cats was Kai more surely than ever. They mustn't be overseen and a little voice back in his head whispered something other. 

That he wanted to do it for Laynie. To make her feel better. It was a new feeling for Kai, to care for someone else. Well, he wasn't so rude and ignorant towards his teammates nowadays, but their relationship stayed on a simple plan. But it was different with Laynie. He wanted to get to know her, comfort her and help her. It was just hard for him to admit it. 

_Come on Kai, admit it! You're starting to fall for her!_

[What, you again? Leave me alone!] 

_I'll leave, IF you promise to talk to Laynie._

[Fine. GO NOW!] 

Kai sank down, leaning on a tree. He sighed. Life was so much easier before Laynie came…

Suddenly, a bright light shone from a glade several meters away. Kai jerked his head up and stared out in the park.

[Better check it out…] Kai rose and started to run towards the glade where the light had come from. 

He stopped a few meters away when he saw a black, short girl stand in the middle of the glade with a diamond blade next to her. It was Laynie. 

She stared at the now colored blade spinning around with incredible speed. It was the moon that shone onto the blade that was causing the bright light. 

-  "New attack?" 

Laynie turned around towards the voice and smirked. "Yeah, sure. No, it just happened." 

-  "You've been training?" Kai came closer, now standing next to Laynie. His auburn eyes were also watching the blade spinning around. 

Layne nodded. "And to clear my mind. I just can't get Nicholas out of my head…" She sighed and her shoulders dropped, making her to look even smaller and more fragile than ever. Laynie had such a strong appearance that it was hard to imagine her as weak and vulnerable. 

Kai threw away all his pride and touched Laynie's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked and frowned. 

[What am I doing? This is not me!] Kai was surprised over his own actions.

And Laynie seemed to be thinking the same. "Is this really the same Kai I know?" She asked teasingly but still watching him suspiciously.

-  "Hmph." 

Laynie laughed. "Okay it is you. I only know one who can "Hmph" in that way!" She gave Kai a push with her hip and smiled. 

Kai watched her and smirked. Laynie had such a warm laugh. It was filled with life the few times she laughed and made her face light up. 

-  "You wanna hear the whole story? Then you might need to sit down, cause it's a looong story…" Laynie caught her blade again. The moon was gone behind a big cloud and the colors were also gone. 

Kai shrugged. "Whatever." And sat down onto the ground. Laynie sighed and placed herself next to him. So close that their elbows slightly touched. 

(A/N: I'm writing this in a "memory-way" cause it feels like she's talking for ages other ways…) 

~*~ Laynie's little story… ~*~

_I'm born in Hong Kong, China but we moved to Russia when the same year I turned three. I don't know why and frankly, I don't care either. _

_I got my first beyblade when I was five and I was already set in hard training. _

_My family demands perfection and winning in beyblade. And if you loose a battle, it's a shame for the whole family. _

_In every fifty year, the bitbeast of Kim will be passed over to the oldest heir. In this case, it would be Nicholas. _

_But, as I've said, Drizzler refused and chose me instead._

_I know that my parents were disappointed. Nicholas was their firstborn and the SON. But they got over it several years. _

_After all, the bitbeast stayed in the closest family, even if it belonged to me now. _

_They said that it was okay with them that Drizzler chose me, but when I told them that I wasn't joining the Black Cats they gave me the whole truth. I was a shame for the whole family and unworthy Drizzler's power. _

_The only one in my family who ever had loved me is my grandma. But she had a major fight with my mum, her daughter and left when I was nine. _

_My mum was never strong and proud like grandma. I remember that time I found her crying a week after grandma's disappearance._

_ I asked her why she was crying, and she told me that grandma was right. Jack, my father, was turning us into himself. I asked why she didn't leave him. And the only thing she could say was that she loved him, and that was the reason._

~*~

-  "Now you know why I think of love as a weakness. It makes you dependent and bounded." Laynie gazed up on the sky above them. The moon was shining bright and the stars twinkled towards her. 

Kai didn't reply. He was also watching the moon and the stars, thinking of what Laynie just told him. [She has been through a lot…] He thought and turned his gaze onto Laynie.     

-  "I don't believe in love either." He heard himself say. Laynie met his gaze and smirked.

-  "I think I've figured it out." She said teasingly. She was glad to have Kai beside her, even if she couldn't tell why. His appearance made her feel calmer and more relaxed than ever.    

~*~ Ray and Mariah… ~*~    

Ray and Mariah walked under silence. They had watched the swans as Mariah had asked for and was now returning to the hotel. The moon was gone and it started to get chilly. 

-  "We heard that you got to the semi-finals. Congratulations!" said Ray and smirked. 

-  "Yeah, but Bruce was close to ruin it a while… I wished that Lee had let Kevin battle instead…" Mariah shook her head. "But you guys are in the semi-finals too right?" 

Ray nodded and his gaze fell on Mariah's left hand. It was so close to his own right hand, that the only thing he had to do was to seize it if he wanted. And it was tempting. But he was unsure of Mariah's feelings… A thing like this could ruin their friendship or…

[Make us a perfect couple…] thought Ray and made up his mind. He took Mariah's hand and squeezed it slightly. 

Mariah first looked down on their hands and after that, upon Ray's face. She could feel a big smile grow and she blushed. She had dreamed of this for so long now, that it felt like a fantasy. All thoughts in her head disappeared and the only thing remaining was Ray. His amber eyes gazing into hers, showing his trust and love.

~*~ The All-Starz hotel-room… ~*~ 

-  "Too bad that you guys is out of the Championships…" 

-  "I can see that you're VERY sorry, Tyson." Muttered Emily and hang her head down. She couldn't believe that the Championships were already over. For them at least. 

-  "I mean it! Really!" Tyson was actually serious for once. 

A blonde girl, dressed in something that looked like a cheerleader outfit stepped into the room. She frowned when her gaze landed on Max and Tyson.

-  "Who are you? Oh, wait. You're from the Bladebreakers right?" She clapped her hands together and giggled. 

-  "And here we go again…" Emily rolled her eyes. "This is Jennifer, she's our fifth blader." 

-  "Hi, Jennifer. Nice to meet you." Said Max and waved. 

-  "So, you're a uh…cheerleader?" Tyson nodded at the pompoms in her left hand. 

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, usually I'm the captain. But I left the cheerleading team to help the love of my life, Michael." She smiled flirtatious and sat down in Michaels knee. 

Tyson and Max's jaws dropped. 

-  "What? What were you doing yesterday when you hit on Laynie!!!?" shouted Tyson and Michael seemed a little embarrassed. 

-  "You did what!?" Jennifer's eyes were wide opened and stared at Michael. 

-  "Ahem… Hmmm… I…" He stuttered and his face went red. 

Jennifer rose from Michael's knee. "I thought that you loved me!" She shouted and her under lip started to tremble. 

-  "I do!" Protested Michael. "This Laynie… I didn't do a thing!" 

-  "Pah." Murmured Tyson under his breath. [I wonder if I should tell Jennifer about Laynie's little punch…] 

But before he could say something, Jennifer ran out from the room crying. Michael glared at Tyson. 

-  "Was that really necessary?" He said and followed Jennifer. 

Now Emily seemed to be a little more alert. "Michael hit on Laynie?" She asked and curiosity shone from her eyes. 

Max nodded. "But that's not the funniest part. Laynie punched him right in the face. You should've seen his expression!" He smiled when he remembered Michael's reaction. 

-  "I always miss all the fun! I was doing some researching." Said a disappointed Emily. She had been waiting for someone to put Michael back on earth and when that finally happened, she wasn't there!

~*~ Back at the glade, Laynie and Kai… ~*~ 

Laynie felt undressed and naked. She didn't have her usual cold attitude to hide behind now when she had exposed her deepest feelings and secrets. Kai was the first one she had opened up to completely, besides her grandma. 

[I wonder what's gonna happen now between us… Will he accept me though or will he hate me for who I am?] Laynie leant back slowly, til her back touched the grass. She relaxed on the damp ground and took a deep breath. 

[What am I suppose to do now? Give her my background or what?] Thought Kai and lay back on the grass, close to Laynie. He slightly touched her body, making a warm and fuzzy feeling fill him.

-  "Hey," Whispered Laynie suddenly. "A falling star. Make a wish, Kai." 

Kai lifted his gaze upon the sky again. And Laynie was right; a shining spot fell from the sky. 

[A wish? I've never thought of making any… Maybe to be free from my grandfather… To live my own life?] Kai smirked. This wasn't his style, lying flat on his back, watching the stars. And absolutely not so close with a girl…

[Actually, I don't believe in this falling star thing… But it can't hurt… I wish that I'll be free from Nicholas and my family.] Laynie turned her gaze to the moon instead. It was strangely big this evening and twinkled sometimes, like it held thousands of secrets in it. 

The falling star disappeared and Laynie started to watch her hands instead. She could feel the heat from Kai's bare arm and tried to ignore the tingling feeling inside her body. 

-  "Can I ask what you wished?" Kai turned his head and watched Laynie's face. Her high cheekbones were very marketed for someone their age and her long eyelashes were naturally black.  

Laynie met Kai's auburn eyes and drown into them once again. "Don't you know that the wish don't counts then?" She answered, still gazing into Kai's eyes. 

[Laynie, what's wrong with you!?] Laynie snapped out of her little trance and got back on the planet called earth.

Kai gave up a little laugh. "I don't believe in that kinda stuff. No one but yourself can control the turns your life takes." 

-  "Know what you're talking about… But it would be nice to know that someones watching over you…" smirked Laynie. 

None of them said something more and a comfortable peace appeared between them. They returned to watch the sky again when a lightning struck through the heaven. Rain clouds grow and the air was suddenly filled with raindrops. 

-  "Shit." Cursed Kai and got up on his feet again. To his own surprise, and to Laynie, he stretched out his hand to help her up. 

Layne took his hand, frowning, and got up on her feet too. They started to run as heavy raindrops splashed on their heads. 

~*~ Back on the hotel… ~*~ 

-  "Damn. Stupid. Weather!" muttered Laynie and squeezed the water out of her hair. She looked on Kai and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the laugh. Kai's normally spiky hair was now all wet and hung down. But it was only making him look cute.

-  "Great. Absolutely great!" Kai said annoyed and stroke strands of wet hair out of his forehead. 

He opened the door and found the room empty and dark. He took a step into the room and switched on the lamp in the roof. 

-  "Where is everyone?" Laynie frowned when she looked around in the room. 

-  "I don't know. And I don't complain either." Replied Kai and shrugged.

Suddenly, Laynie remembered that she had sent all of her clothes (not underwear) to laundry earlier. She slapped her forehead and groaned. 

-  "What?" Kai turned his head towards Laynie. She smiled sheepishly and bit her under lip. 

-  "I sent all my clothes to laundry this morning and I've not got it back yet… So…?" Laynie gave Kai a meaning look. 

-  "So what? You're like a head shorter than me!" Kai snorted and Laynie got a injured look in her eyes. 

-  "Kai? Please?" She tilted her head to one side and tried to look pleadingly. 

Kai sighed and found a pair of black baggy trousers, the smallest shirt he had and a belt. He tossed it to Laynie.

-  "Thanks Kai." She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Kai shook his head and pulled his wet shirt over his head. What was this girl doing with him? He didn't want to get soft but something about Laynie just made him. 

Laynie pulled on Kai's black trousers just before catching them again. She smiled and wrapped the belt tight around her waist. She had a thin and petite figure and Kai was pretty well built… And he WAS taller. Luckily enough, the trousers had cores down so she could make them a little shorter. Kai's light blue shirt hung loose around her slim waist.

[Wow, am I hot or what?] Thought Laynie ironically, watching her reflection in the mirror. 

She unlocked the door and stepped out in the room. Kai was lying on his bed, dressed in gray baggy trousers and a black shirt, fiddling around with his Dranzer. When Laynie came out from the bathroom, he raised his head and watched her. 

He snorted. "You're seriously short." He said but the words didn't come out as he had expected them to. Instead of sounding mockingly and harsh, the words was soft and teasingly. He was slightly shocked. Had his body started to betray him?

-  "I know!" replied Laynie and pretended to glare at him. She was a little shocked too. Kai was definitely not his usual I. And she definitely didn't like the feeling he gave her everytime they touched or looked at each other. 

[I need to get out of his sight. Now!] Laynie fled out in the kitchen. [Tea, I need tea.] She thought and started a desperate searching for tea. She was mad on herself for freaking out like this and loose control. She was known for being cold and controlled for god's sake!

[I must getting insane or something…] Pondered Laynie. She knew it, somewhere back in her head, but refused to admit it. The only word for her strange behavior and feelings was the word she hated, but also feared. Love. 

-  "Do we have any tea?" shouted Laynie so Kai would hear her. 

-  "I don't think so. We got coffee." Answered Kai.

[Great. I'm not so into coffee. But I need something hot to warm me.] Laynie sighed and measured the coffee powder into the percolator. [Strange hotel, having coffee but not tea.] 

-  "You want some?" Laynie shouted, standing on her toes to reach the cups.

-  "Yeah. Do you need some help?" Kai was leaning on the doorway and watched Laynie having trouble with the height of the shelf.

She stepped aside. "Not really, but if you insist." She said and smirked. 

Kai grabbed two cups without any problems at all and gave Laynie an amused gaze.   

-  "Can't see the problem?" He said teasingly.

Laynie placed her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe it because…" She took a step forward so she could measure herself with Kai. "…I'm like a head shorter than you?" 

And Kai was just about to say something when he realized how close they stood. [Just like the time when she was checking my eye color…] He thought and the only thing he could think of now, was how green her eyes were and how she slightly smelled of lavender.  

-  "I…I think the coffee is ready…" said Laynie and took a step backwards. Why was it so easy to get caught in those auburn eyes of him?

She poured the coffee into the two cups and took a zip of it. She made a face when she swallowed the bitter liquid. 

-  "Sugar." She muttered and dropped four bits in her coffee. Then she took a new zip, and dropped another three bits. 

Kai watched her little procedure. "You don't like coffee don't you?" He said.

-  "It's okay with some sugar… But I prefer tea." Laynie smiled and sat down at the table. 

Kai sat down at the other side and finished his cup. Suddenly, the door opened and someone came in. 

-  "Hello? Is someone here?" It was Ray's voice. 

-  "Yeah, in the kitchen!" answered Laynie and finished her cup of coffee too. The sugar had created a thick membrane on the bottom.  

-  "Hi Ray! What have you been up to all the evening?" Laynie washed the cup and tried to put it back onto the shelf. This time Ray helped her out. 

-  "Well…" He started but stopped when he saw what Laynie was wearing. "Why are you wearing Kai's clothes?" 

-  "It was raining outside, and all my clothes are on laundry." Explained Laynie. "But what were you doing?" 

-  "Nothing." Ray said quickly, but blushed slightly. 

But Laynie noticed. "Aha. You were with Mariah so then." She established and Ray blushed even deeper. 

-  "So, you guys are going out now or what?" Kai raised one eyebrow. 

-  "What? No, we aren't!" Protested Ray, though it was the truth. 

Laynie and Kai exchanged a meaning gaze. "Yeah. Suuuuure." And left a frustrated Ray in the kitchen. 

Kai switched on the TV and Laynie made him company. 

-  "And we'll come back to that when we've more information. Now, we're going to show some shots from the European Championships in Beyblading." An attractive woman in the middle ages read on the TV.

Laynie turned her head to the kitchen. "Hey Ray! It's from the Eiffel tower now!" She shouted and Ray hurried out from the kitchen and took a seat next to Kai.

-  "The first battle against the famous Bladebreakers and the challengers the Shamans ended with a total victory for the Bladebreakers. Unfortunately, the next battle between the American All-Starz and the mysterious Black Cats ended with a victory for the Black Cats."

A picture of Emily's blade being knocked out of the bowl showed. 

-  "The two other teams who makes it to the semi-finals is the White Tigers and the Beydreamers. That was everything from me, and I'll leave it to Susan in the studio."

-  "Thank you Steve…" 

Kai switched off the TV again at the same moment that Max and Tyson came in through the door. 

-  "I don't think you should've said that to Jennifer." Max closed the door and started to untie his shoes.

Tyson snorted. "How could I've known that she was his girlfriend? It didn't look like it yesterday did it?" 

-  "What have Tyson done now then?" said Ray and frowned. It was just like Tyson to get into trouble. 

Tyson kicked off his shoes and pushed up his baseball cap. "I happened to tell that Jennifer that Michael kinda hit on Laynie yesterday." 

-  "You kinda?" laughed Max and patted Tyson on his shoulder.

-  "Michael is a pathetic freak. But who's' Jennifer?" replied Laynie. 

-  "Jennifer is a cheerleader and the All-Starz fifth blader." Explained Max.

Laynie snorted. "Air head!" She muttered, making everyone look at her. 

-  "Air head?" Max and Tyson said with one mouth, then looking at each other. 

-  "Cheerleader. That's the same thing." Said Laynie and shrugged. For her, cheerleader was a bunch of giggling, annoying girls who's biggest problem in life were if green matched their eyes or not. 

-  "Note to everyone! Laynie don't like cheerleaders!" established Tyson and pretended to write it in his palm. 

-  "Please!" Laynie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over the chest.

Ray suspected that a fight was close and hurried to interrupt them. "I think we all should go and get some sleep now. I know that the semi-finals are in the evening, but I think we need the rest. Okay?" 

No one seemed to argue with that and a moment later, they lay in their beds sleeping. Well, almost everyone…

[I hope we don't have to face the Black Cats tomorrow… I'm so not ready fort that yet… And why can't I get Kai out of my head?] Thoughts whirled around inside Laynie's head. Ray in the bed next to her was already asleep and she could catch a glimpse of a smile on his face. 

[Probably dreaming of Mariah…] smirked Laynie and couldn't avoid feeling curios to know how it was to be in love… Was it really a weakness or a source to joy and happiness?

Kai was awake. He could discern Laynie's relaxed breathing and her green eyes danced in front of his closed eyes. He couldn't help but wonder… Was love really the weakness he thought of it or was it something that made you stronger?

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

I'm so haaaappyyyy! This was the longest chapter this far and I think it turned out pretty well. I know that you probably wonders what Laynie sleeps in now when all her clothes were on laundry… So do I… *sweatdrops*… We can say that her clothes arrived just before they got to bed okay?  

Okay, remember that I mentioned some questions earlier? I need some more constructive criticism… You can even flame me if as long as it doesn't include my spelling or grammar… 

1. Should I put up some more Ray/Mariah stuff?

2. How does the All-Starz spell? Is it with s in the end or is it a z???? 

3. Does anyone want a sequel? I can tell that I got an interesting storyline, but I want your opinion.  

Please, review and answer. If you do, maybe I'll put up the next chappie faster? *hint hint*

And if u feel for it; add me at MSN (emlan22@hotmail.com) I'm a lonely person without any friends… *sob sob* 

Maybe not, but I like talking to people… (^^)

See u around!

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22


	10. Eye Of The Tiger

Me: Hello everyone! Guess who I've brought here today! Laynie Kim!

Everyone: Yay… 

Me: *sweatdrops* Hrm, she's here anyway… but-

Laynie: Wrong. I'm outta here. 

Me: *grabs Laynie's arm* Why!? Can't you be social for once?

Laynie: *glare* Do I look like a social type or what? You of all should now, you created me remember? 

Me: He he. You're right. And that means that I can change you whenever I want to… *evil grin*

Laynie: *rolls her eyes* Please, you starting to sound like the guy who created Frankenstein!

Me: Damn you Laynie! You can go and launch that spinning thing of yours. I don't need you here anymore. 

Laynie: The name is BEYBLADE. And I'm planning to see Kai actually. 

Me: Great. Then tell him that he's mean! Goodbye!

Laynie: *snorts*

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Chapter Nine: Eye of the Tiger 

****

Laynie watched the people outside the BBA bus and tried to push away all the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach. 

[What's wrong with me? I'm not getting nervous usually…] She thought and frowned. Nothing was like it was before she had met the Bladebreakers. Feelings she thought she didn't have appeared whenever they wanted to now.  

Laynie sat in the very back of the bus, with Kai two seats in front of her. Kai… Laynie could feel a little smile grow on her lips, thinking of the blue-haired boy.  

What was going on between them? Laynie wasn't sure of anything now. All she could think of was the night before when they lay in the grass, watching the stars…

[Watching the stars!] It was close to that Laynie would've snort loud. All of the feelings she despised so much felt suddenly so comfortable and nice that she wanted to hit herself for being so weak. 

The thoughts she had before sleeping in yesterday was still very clear. 

_Was it really a weakness or a source to joy and happiness?_

Before she met Kai, she was absolutely sure about it. Seeing what "love" had done to her mother and her family. 

[But I'm not my mother and Kai is not my father…] Laynie sighed loud. This wasn't the best thing to think about when a semi-final waited. 

-  "Oh no! We're facing the White Tigers!" said Kenny and grimaced. 

-  "You must be kidding!" shouted Tyson and turned to Kai. "Who more than you sits on the bench today?" 

Kai gave Tyson an annoyed gaze. "Four bladers play the semi-finals." He said.

-  "So, it's done then?" shrugged Max. Everyone expected that Kai was on the bench as usual.

-  "No." Kai gave Ray a glance. "Ray will be on the bench and I'll take the last round." 

Tyson's jaw dropped. "What? Why can't Ray take the fourth round?" 

Kai crossed his arms over the chest and sighed. "We can't take the risk that Ray might lose because of his feelings." 

-  "What are you talking about? Ray and Lee are through with their fight long time ago!" 

-  "He's not talking about Lee." Said Laynie and frowned. "Why can't you just accept what your captain says?"

Tyson glared at Laynie and once again, Ray had to be the peacemaker…

(A/N: Aaawww, poor Ray!!!!)

-  "Guys! Stop it! I don't mind and it's about time that Kai battles. We wanna make it to the finals right?" He said and looked at his team. They nodded and he smiled.

-  "And to do that, we've to focus!" Kenny opened his laptop again and started to type furiously. 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

-  "Welcome to the semi-finals between the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers!" shouted Jazzman in the microphone. "Today, they'll battle about who's gonna continue to the finals! Block A's battle is already over and the winner of this block, B, will meet the Black Cats in an amazing final!" 

[As I thought, the Black Cats won…] Kai closed his eyes. They stood in the middle of the stadium, waiting for Jazzman to announce them. They were standing very close and Kai could feel Laynie's arm touch his. It made him fuzzy and warm, not the best feelings when a semi-final waited… Suddenly, he could feel Laynie tense and followed her gaze up on the gallery.

First, he couldn't see anything particular but when Nicholas stern face was seen, he understood. [They must be here to check out our strategy and moves…] 

Laynie forced herself to take a deep breath to calm down. [The only thing I can do is to show Nicholas that I'm unbeatable! Forget all those confused feelings about Kai!]

-  "And we welcome the Bladebreakers to the semi-finals!" Jazzman pointed down at them.

(A/N: I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little distracted, but I'm watching the new episodes of Beyblade. Aaaawww! I can't believe that Kai betrayed the Bladebreakers! But Tala's hot! *drools* And I wonder how Ivan can see anything behind that nose… o.O)

[Come on… Get this thing started, will you?] Thought Laynie and clenched her teeth in frustration. 

(A/N: Damn, damn you Kai! How could you do this to the Bladebreakers????!!!!!!! Sorry, but I've to pause here cause I'm in shock! KAI stealing bitbeasts!!!??? *sob sob* I dun know WHAT to do!!! Aaaaarrgggh!!!!)

-  "And here we have the White Tigers! They were defeated by the Bladebreakers in the Asian Championships and I bet they're out for revenge! I'm Brad Best and I got A.J Topper here by my side!" 

-  "Thank you Brad! I don't think we should wait any longer now. Let the battle begin!"

Max who was the first one to battle stepped up to the bowl. The bowl today was a recreation of a parabola.

(A/N: Okay, I don't like Mariah but no one deserves this… I wanna smack Kai or something… I hate you! I hate you, do you hear me Kai!!!!)

-  "Max here is the one in the team who plays on defense and he's good at it! If you take a look at his static's, you'll see that he's no pushover! But he's facing Kevin and he'll do everything he can to knock Max out of the bowl!" 

(A/N: How could you Kai! Leave Dranzer like this! You don't deserve Laynie!)

-  "Bladers ready? THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!"     

-  "Go Draciel!" yelled Max as he launched his blade into the bowl.

-  "Come on out Galman!" Kevin launched his blade and made it crash into Draciel. But he was pushed back by Draciel's speed.

Kevin's eyes widened. "No! Attack him again!" And sent his blade crashing into Draciel again.

(A/N: Go Max! Go Max! Go Max! Go Dranzer! Go Dranzer! Jump Kai! Are you insane or what!? You lost! Wow, talk about splintered feelings… Go Kai! Go Kai! You're normal again! Go Kai! Hihi!)

-  "Come on out Draciel and show him who's the boss!" Max called out his bitbeast and a second later; Galman was knocked out of the dish. Max raised his fist in the air and made a V-sign with the other.  

-  "Yes Maxie! You won!" Tyson thumped Max's back, making him cough. 

Max smiled. "Hey, take it easy! Remember, we still got three battles left!" 

-  "I'll show them how a Champion work!" replied Tyson. 

[Careful Tyson, don't get overconfident…] Laynie thought and watched her blue-haired teammate step up to the bowl. 

Tyson and Gary's battle lasted quite long and it was very close to that Tyson would have won, if someone in the crowd hadn't shouted something about Gary's eyebrows… That made Gary furious and it increased Galzzy's power to max. 

Tyson walked back to his teammates with an angry look on his face.

-  "I wanna strangle that kid who shouted that to Gary! I was sooo close to win!" He said and measured how close it was between his thumb and forefinger. 

-  "It's okay, Tyson! As Max said before, there's still battles left." Kenny said in a teaching tone, making Tyson sweatdrop. 

Max laughed. "We get it, Kenny! But we gotta support Laynie now! Where is she?" 

Laynie was already up at the bowl, waiting for Jazzman's countdown. She gazed up into the crowd and met Nicholas stern gaze without moving a muscle in her face. 

[So you think I'm weak? Watch this then!] She thought and watched Mariah get ready on the other side. 

-  "Nice to see you again, Laynie. But I don't know if the battle will be…" Mariah said and smirked. 

-  "Well, we know who won last time…" replied Laynie and shrugged. Mariah glared at Laynie and stuck out her tongue.

-  "Looks like we've a real cat-fight here! Do you get it? Both of them has a tiger bitbeast and both of them is girls!" Shouted Jazzman and smiled at his own joke. 

Laynie rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get this battle started!" She yelled at him, making everyone stare at her. 

-  "Hello?" She shouted again and ignored the others. 

-  "Ouch, what an attitude that girl got! But, I guess we better get this party started! Bladers ready? Good. On my countdown then. THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!" 

Laynie launched Drizzler into the bowl and made it circle around Mariah's pink one. Once again, the speed made it almost invisible. Laynie smirked. Drizzler felt stronger than ever and he hungered to get out.

-  "Why wait then? Come on out Drizzler and show Galux what it means to be a REAL tiger!" She shouted. 

A red beam of light flashed out from Laynie's blade and the bitbeast of Kim could be seen. The tiger let out a mighty roar and ran up to the pink blade with incredible force and power. 

-  "Wow, looks like the tiger has found its yarn!" Jazzman leant over to see better from his high position. 

Mariah snorted. "You're not the only one who has a tiger to summon! Galux, let's shred the blade into pieces!" 

Galux relieved from her blade and collided into Drizzler. 

-  "That's right Galux!" yelled Mariah and raised her fist into the air. "So, what do you say now Laynie?" 

Laynie crossed her arms. "Drizzler! Sunbeam, NOW!" She commanded and her blade flew up in the air. It started to glow in a bright, yellow light.

-  "You see Mariah. Now when Drizzler has picked up so much speed and heat it has to dump it somewhere. Wouldn't your blade be a perfect target?" She smirked and cocked one eyebrow. The blade stopped in the air, and started to fall down again. Right at Mariah's Galux.

-  "No! Mountain Cat Attack!" Mariah's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits.

-  "Too late!" replied Laynie as her diamond blade hit Mariah's, sending it out of the dish and landing next to Mariah's feet. She stared down in disbelief. 

-  "And Laynie makes it 2-1 to the Bladebreakers when it's time for the last round! What a fantastic battle!" Brad's voice beamed out in the stadium and the crowd started to applause.

Laynie caught her blade and gave Mariah a little smile. "Thanks for a good battle." She said.

-  "Yeah, you too." Mariah smiled back. "I'll see you at the banquet!" And then she returned to her team again.

[Banquet?] Thought Laynie as she walked back. She met Kai on the way and stopped. 

-  "Good battle." He mumbled and Laynie gazed at him in surprise. 

-  "Thanks. I guess… Good luck!" She said and gave him a broad smile and walked past him. 

Kai was a little surprised he too. First of all, he said "good battle" and after that Laynie said "good luck" like they were such normal and cheery peoples as everyone else.

Strange to us maybe, but when two loners like Kai and Laynie appear as they like each other it's a big thing.

Kai won the round with a smart battling style and they were now done for the finals! The trip back to the hotel became very cheery… Tyson just COULDN'T sit down and ran around in the bus like mad… 

-  "Tyson sit down! We've to focus on the battle tomorrow remember!" Scowled Laynie and gazed at him. 

-  "Come on Laynie! Be a little happy sometimes!" replied Tyson and slammed Laynie's back. She shot a death-glare back and turned her head away. 

Tyson sweatdropped. "Now you're acting like Kai again." He said. 

[I AM happy, Tyson. But I've got the hardest test ever before me…] Laynie thought and leaned her chin in the hand. A worried look appeared all over her face and Kai noticed silently. 

[Laynie seems to be troubled. Again.] He thought and frowned. His feelings for her were twisted. Something told him that he should support and comfort her, meanwhile something else told him that he shouldn't. 

-  "It's too late for team practise tonight, so I suggest that everyone trains by themselves." Said Kenny, glancing on his watch which showed at 6.05 p.m. 

-  "Sounds okay to me. Don't count on me for dinner." Laynie shrugged and returned to stare out through the window. 

(A/N: Poor Kai! I wanna comfort that uh… cartoon… Don't accept Black Dranzer again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kai took a deep breath and got control over his thoughts again. His mind was a mess and the thoughts struggled towards different targets. He wanted to win the Championships, he wanted to tell Laynie… Tell her what? That he cared about her? That he wanted to be with her? Would she believe him? Or just turn away? The only way to find out was probably to spend more time with her… 

(A/N: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Kai lost!? Kai LOST? But he didn't use Black Dranzer though…)

~ An hour later… ~ 

Kai and Laynie were alone up in the hotel room. Kenny, Max and Tyson were out for dinner and Ray was, as he said, checking out some stuff. But Laynie and Kai both knew that he was seeing Mariah.

-  "So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Laynie before even noticing it herself. When it only was she and Kai, she could put down her cold attitude and the game she always played. With Kai, she was always relaxed and comfortable. 

-  "Practice. To make sure that we win tomorrow." Kai picked up his Dranzer and clenched it into his fist. 

Laynie picked up her diamond blade and smirked. "What about a little battle for training then? I wanna win as much as you want to." She said. "And I have to…" She added quietly.

-  "Whatever." Kai opened the door and gave Laynie a look telling her to follow. She smiled and grabbed her launcher. 

The training room was empty and dark when Laynie and Kai entered. 

-  "Choose a bowl." Laynie made a gesture towards the three bowls. One of them was a copy in miniature of the Eiffel tower, the second a classic bowl and the third a desert. "Take the one you will prefer to loose in." She added, giving him a mischievous smile. 

Kai smirked. "Let's take the classic bowl so you can't hide nowhere." He replied. "And we'll see who the loser is." 

[Yeah, let's find out. But I don't think you're prepared for the little surprise I got…] Laynie put Drizzler onto the launcher. Drizzler shimmered secretly in the light, making Laynie smile.

-  "Your ready?" Kai asked and Laynie nodded. "Three…" 

-  "Two…" Continued Laynie. 

-  "One…"    

-  "Let it rip!" 

Laynie and Kai launched their blades into the bowl and started a chase in rapid speed, the whole time tackling each other.

[What is Laynie up to? I can see that she's planning something…] Kai thought, watching Laynie smirk in satisfy.

-  "I'm tired of this cat and mouse game now… Drizzler, listen up! It's time for some THUNDER!" Shouted Laynie and the diamond blade started to sparkle in electricity. Suddenly, the red tiger rose from the blade. 

-  "Okay, so we're playing it like that now? I call on you, Dranzer!" Kai smirked when the great phoenix rose with a mighty roar, rising to the sky. "Fire Arrows!" 

The bitbeasts (and the blades) collide into each other and was sent flying out of the bowl both of them. Laynie and Kai caught their blades in the hand at the exact same moment. 

-  "I guess,…" stuttered Laynie. "I guess it's a tie." 

Kai stared at his blade. "Hmph." 

-  "I've never tied before…" mumbled Laynie and pocketed her blade. [I thought I'd more to give…] 

[Why didn't I beat her? And what was the last attack?] Kai frowned and gazed at Laynie who seemed to be as much surprised as himself. 

-  "Looks like you've got better since our first battle, Laynie. And now when we've figured it out, maybe we can return to the room before Tyson place us on the "Wanted" list?" Kai cocked his eyebrow. 

Laynie shrugged and walked to the door. She tried to push it open but it seemed to be locked or something.

-  "Let me try." Growled Kai and Laynie took a step away from the door. He tackled the door with his shoulder but nothing happened. 

Laynie closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Two times at the same hotel? I wanna sue them or something!" She groaned. 

      §~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

I think I'll leave it there as a little cliffie… hehe. I'm a little meanie am I? I know that all my A/N:s were a little disturbing but I was so frustrated… In the next chapter I'll put in some more Ray/Mariah fluff, okay? The finals will NOT be in it, cause I wanna focus on some Laynie/Kai getting closer. 

Last, but absolutely not smallest: THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! :D

I know I promised to get the chapter up fast if you review, but I wanted to make the beybattles good… neway, thanx for answer my little questions and if you're curios about the plot, email me and I'll tell! ;)

Buttery (Bread 'N' Butter): it's not a fun thing to be banned from the internet… *groans* I'll add some more Ray/Mariah in the next chappie. Hope your mum got the job! Happy birthday to you! *sings* Happy birthday to you, happy birthday…

Silverninja: LoL, if someone should be in Laynie's place, it would've been me! Hehe, no I'm just being bad now. I think we all can get a piece of him! :D I promise that the storyline for the sequel is pretty good. 

Kay: *blushes* Thank you! But I dun know if it's SO good… More Laynie/Kai will come! 

nise-angel: Thanx *bows*! And now you've got a new chappie!

Mystique Rain: Thanks to you 2! More Ray/Mariah and Laynie/Kai will come in the next chapter! Your fic BBA High is SOOO good! It's awesome! Thanx for adding me at MSN! I'm not lonely anymore! *teary eyes*

SilverWingPhoenix: Yeah, I thought it was about time too. And Laynie was the right person to do it don't u think? :)

Surfergurl16: More Ray/Mariah to come! *nods* I think it's much easier to write that stuff cuz Ray is more nice and friendly than Kai… *sigh*

Cola4ever: I will add more Mariah/Ray okay? (hey, that rhymes!) and I'm planning a sequel!

Suicidal Maid: Glad 2 hear that! I hope the storyline for the sequel is good… But I think so!

If I've forgotten someone in here, u MUST tell me okay? And thanx again to all of the reviewers! The next chappie's name is "Giving Away My Thoughts" and I'll type as fast as I can to update!

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22   


	11. Giving Away My Thoughts

BIIIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! (Cookies to all of you!!!!) Suicide-greeting: Thanks for answering the questions, I'll put in some Ray/Mariah in this chapter. I know I'm mean, but sometimes I can't help it! Sorry! And by the way, if you're looking for Althena, she's locked in my wardrobe… Kaiswings: Who knows? Hehe… Read and you'll find out. But I think the question is if Laynie's gonna tell Kai… Silverninja: Thanks for the party, I was a little tired next day… ;) Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry for the cliffy… SilverWingPhoenix: Me either… But I think it's a good way to make them talk… Nise-angel: Thanks! :D More Laynie/Kai's coming here! Jezza-jay: Good for me (and u) that u like the story. Makes me happy :D But hey, where's that review *looks around* Hehe 

Surfergurl16: Thanx, but I don't think they'll sue the hotel, cause I think Mr. Dickenson has got enough to pay for without a lawyer… ;) And sorry for the cliffie…

Kai's Blue Angel: Sorry for my small mistakes everywhere… As I said, I meant UPDATE so I didn't mean to force u to a review… Girl, I feel so embarrassed… 

 Lil Tanuki: Thanx for answering my questions! I'm sorry, but it seems like some more Ray/Mariah is encouraged. I dunno when Kai's gonna understand, maybe in this chappie?

Sammy: Thankies *bows* And here's coming some more!

carbonclone: Thanks for pointing out some errors. I'll try my hardest to improve my grammar!  

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or its characters. I don't own the lyric to "Believe it or not" which belongs to Nickelback. I DO own Laynie and her bitbeast, and the Black Cats. And I believe this plot is my also… ^___^ Chapter Ten: Giving Away My Thoughts 

****

Laynie sank down onto the floor, leaning her head against the wall. This was the second time she was locked in with Kai. 

-  "What's the chances for a thing like this happening twice at the same hotel?" She asked out loud to the air. 

-  "Someone has to check the room." Kai sounded sure but Laynie shook her head. 

She smirked in a sad way. "Forget it Kai, you're locked in with ME." 

-  "So? Now when I'm locked in, I'm happy you're not Tyson." Frowned Kai. She was doing it again. Making him all soft. 

-  "I'm like a black cat. The bad luck seems to follow me..."  

Kai stood still and watched Laynie rub her eyes like she was tired. Once again, Kai felt a wave of compassion break through and without thinking, he sat down next to Laynie at the floor. 

-  "You're not." He said and Laynie smirked again. 

-  "Like you give a damn." 

[Usually I wouldn't. But why does I now then?] Thought Kai and frowned. It was hard for him to admit it, but he had started to care a lot for Laynie now. He didn't want her this unhappy, tensed and sad. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel better.

Laynie sighed quietly for herself. Kai was sitting so close to her that she could feel his body heat against the side. It made her feel better and she started to relax. She wanted him to stay there and just be…

-  "Do you think we can win tomorrow?" Laynie stroke some strands of hair from her face. 

Kai frowned again. "I hope so. Tyson hasn't trained as much as he should, but we can take a lost. But it'll be tough." 

[Just as I thought… And Nicholas isn't going to give away anything! If I wanna win, Drizzler and I've to be in perfect shape…] Laynie thought. Then she remembered her thoughts from yesterday's night and the feeling she always carried now. Laynie took a deep breath and turned to Kai.

- "Kai, I wanna ask you something." She started, looking at her knees. "Do you believe in love?" 

~*~ At the cinema… ~*~

-  "Are you sure about this move?" Ray said, glancing at Mariah. They sat in the back of the auditorium and waited for the movie to start. 

Mariah smiled. "Why shouldn't I be? After what I've heard should this movie be great!" 

-  "Well, you're not exactly famous for being into horror movies…" replied Ray carefully.

Mariah paled remarkable and her jaw dropped slightly. "What? I thought it was a adventure/drama thing?" She said looking surprised. 

Ray gave her an amused look. "Mariah, what was that 'adventure/drama thing' about?" He asked. 

-  "Something about small peoples who has to destroy a little ring." Mariah frowned. 

-  "Mariah! That's LORD OF THE RINGS!" laughed Ray and Mariah blushed deeply. 

-  "Oh…" She mumbled and looked down onto her hands. Ray smiled and took her hand. "What's this movie about then?" 

Ray cleared his throat. "Something like, you watch a video-tape and then you get a phone call where someone tells you that you'll die in seven days." 

Mariah's eyes widened and she gulped. She was NOT into horror movies and tried to avoid them as much as she could. 

Ray noticed her reaction and leaned over to her. "Do you want to change movie? I think we can." He whispered. 

Mariah shook her head as an answer. "I can always close my eyes…" She said and smirked. 

-  "Good answer, the movie starts now." Ray nodded against the big screen as the light faded.

~*~ Back in the training-room… ~*~ 

Kai was speechless. If she had asked two weeks ago, it would've been a straight NO. But he wasn't sure of anything longer. Laynie's question echoed in his head. "_Do you believe in love?"_ Before Laynie's first appearance he was sure about that love only was a weakness. 

-  "I don't know." He said honestly. "What about you?"

-  "I've always thought of love as a weakness since I've seen what it can do. It can make you dependent and captured if you don't look out. Maybe it is happiness and something beautiful, but I don't know if I believe in it…" Laynie stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

But suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to Kai. 

-  "I don't know anything about you." She said. "Well, you don't know so much about me either, but the only thing I know about you is your last name." 

[When did I become this chatty? And with Kai?] She thought more than surprised. It seemed like when she was with Kai, all of her insecurity and faked attitude disappeared. She was herself. It didn't feel like she had to pretend or hide around him.

-  "Wow, I'm honored. My last name." Replied Kai ironically. Being with Laynie made him feel good and relaxed. Even if he still was cold and sometimes rude, she didn't seem to care. She let him be himself. 

-  "Well, you should be." Teased Laynie. "I'm don't remember boring peoples' names." 

Kai raised one eyebrow and gave her a gaze that said: "wow-I-feel-so-appreciated"

Laynie laughed soft and pushed him lightly in his side. When he kept that gaze, she started to tickle him. But he didn't respond and Laynie stopped reluctantly. 

-  "You're not ticklish?" She said, quite disappointed. 

-  "Did it look like it?" Kai replied and cocked his eyebrow again. 

Laynie made a grimace. "If you cock that eyebrow again, I swear it'll fall off." She muttered. 

-  "Hmph." 

-  "And all that hmphing, someone may think you've got a puncture." 

Kai pretended to send her a death-glare and started to tickle her. And in difference to Kai, SHE was ticklish. Laynie turned and twisted to get away. It ended with Laynie "falling" down to the floor from her sitting position with Kai over her. 

Kai stopped the tickling and Laynie stopped struggle. Auburn eyes met emerald eyes and caught the owners. 

[Wow. Caught again…] Laynie thought and took notice of how beautiful his eyes were. So deep and, suddenly, so gentle. 

Kai was in the same trance as Laynie. All of her cold and faked attitude was gone, and it felt like it was the only place he wanted to be. 

~*~ 20 minutes later… ~*~ 

Mariah let out a loud gasp and moved closer to Ray. She was scared, but couldn't take her eyes from the screen. 

Ray turned his gaze away from the movie to Mariah. Her eyes was wide-open and she was tensed, her hands clenched into fists. He put his right arm around Mariah and held her closer. She moved even closer til she was as close to him as possible. 

The movie was running on its' last minutes, and Mariah thanked God for it. The move had been the most terrifying experience and she suspected that it was going to be some nightmares after this… But being so close to Ray made her feel safe and comforted. 

The "last" text started to roll over the screen and Mariah loosened her tight hold of Ray's arm. She took a deep breath and looked at Ray.

-  "Next time, YOU choose the movie!" Mariah smirked. 

~*~ Back in the training room… ~*~ 

Laynie moved her gaze from Kai's to his mouth instead. 

[I wonder how they would feel like to kiss…] She thought in a dreamily way. Slowly, slowly, without even knowing it, she inched closer to Kai's face. He did the same and they could feel the other's warm, soft breath. Her lips met Kai's in a gentle kiss and she closed her eyes. 

Have you ever imagine your life as a puzzle with missing pieces? The whole damn puzzle is complete except for two, or three, pieces which seems to be gone? And the wonderful feeling when you find one and place it at the right spot? It was that Laynie felt when she finally kissed Kai. 

"Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside Believe it or not, everyone believes in something above Believe it or not, but everyone need to feel love"     

Kai and Laynie broke apart and stared at each other. 

_"So close to giving up, cause faith is so hard to find." _

[What did I just do?] Both of them thought. Kai pulled away from Laynie slowly, still caught in her green eyes. 

He leaned back onto the wall and took a deep breath. Laynie sat up straight to and stroke her forehead in confusedness and surprise. What had they just done? 

_"Believe it or not, most of us feel like we're loosing ground_

_Believe it or not, everyone hates admitting fear_

_Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here"  _

They remained silent during another ten minutes, looking everywhere but not on each other, when Kai broke the silence. 

-  "You wanted to know more about me?" He said and glanced down at her. 

(A/N: When I mean DOWN at her, I mean down. Laynie's about a head shorted than Kai…] 

Laynie smirked. "Yeah, if it's not to much to ask for…" 

-  "Okay. You can have… Let's see… Three questions." Kai said thoughtfully and Laynie cocked her eyebrow. 

-  "Gee, thanks. Three questions. Are you sure?" She said with ironic tone. 

-  "Yes, use them well." Smirked Kai and Laynie rolled her eyes. Both of them seemed to think that the best way was to pretend that nothing had happened even if was a big thing. Both of them  

-  "Okay. First one then; Tell me about your family." 

Kai frowned. Typical Laynie… Always hitting the right spot, or more exactly, his most sensitive spot. "I live with my grandfather when I'm home and that's the only family I've got." 

Laynie took Kai's hand and squeezed it gently to comfort him. Show him that she knew. Kai jerked his head up in surprise but didn't pull his hand back. Instead, he squeezed her hand back. He didn't want to admit it, but he really appreciated Laynie for showing that she cared so much for him. Maybe Ray and the other in the team were his friends and he knew that they cared about him too. But it was different with Laynie. When he was with the team, he always felt like he had to hide behind his cold mask. With Laynie, he could relax and just be himself. 

Laynie yawned and leaned her head onto Kai's shoulder, prepared to be shoved off with a "sleep on your own shoulder". But Kai only squeezed her hand tighter.

-  "I still have got two more questions." Laynie said, trying to muffle a yawn. 

-  "Save them for next time." Replied Kai and smirked. 

-  "Next time?" mumbled Laynie. She couldn't remember if she ever had been this tired before. 

-  "Yeah, maybe we'll be stuck in that elevator again." 

He waited for some respond from Laynie but she was quiet. Her breath had become deep and rhythmical, so Kai assumed that she was asleep. He smiled and rested his cheek against Laynie's head. Maybe they were stuck in a basement, but for Kai, it felt like heaven.

~*~ The Bladebreaker's hotel room… ~*~ 

-  "Hi Ray!" shouted Tyson when the door opened and Ray stepped into the room. 

-  "Did you have a good time with Mariah?" asked Max teasingly and Ray blushed.

-  "How did you know I was with Mariah?" 

Max and Tyson exchanged a meaning gaze.

-  "Cause you had that happy and satisfied smile again." They said and smiled broadly. 

Ray blushed even deeper and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He started to walk towards the bathroom when he suddenly stopped. 

-  "Is Kai and Laynie back yet?" He said over his shoulder and Tyson and Max shook their heads. 

Ray frowned. It was getting late now. "Did you know if they left together or alone?" 

-  "Sorry, but I don't have a clue. They were still here when we left…" Max made a gesture with his hands to tell that he didn't know. 

-  "I guess they'll show up soon then…"

But 12:00 pm turned to 12:45 pm and stopped at 01:15 am. Ray was now seriously worried. Not that he doubted that Kai couldn't take care of himself, it was Laynie he was concerned about. Let go for that she was tough and independent, but it wasn't safe to be out in the night at this time. 

-  "Do you think we should go and look for them?" He asked, turned to Tyson and Max. 

-  "I don't know… Kai would probably get mad on us for following him and Laynie would hates us for thinking that she's weak. Their stupid pride is only making it worse for themselves…" muttered Tyson and crossed his arms. 

-  "Kai's probably training somewhere alone and if I know Laynie right, she practicing too. I suggest we all go to bed. They'll show up sooner or later." Max said and headed to the bathroom. 

Ray was still not completely convinced but decided to do as Max suggested. After all, the finals were tomorrow and they needed the rest. 

Ray sighed when he flopped onto his bed and only minutes later, he was half asleep, thinking of a pink-haired girl and kisses in the moonlight. 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Done there! Ta dam! :D I know that it's a page smaller than usual but I wanted it to end there… I suspect that Kai's a little OOC, and very, very out of character… 

I didn't use the whole "Believe it or not" cause I wanted it to fit in with Kai and Laynie's style… What did u all think? Please review and tell me!

And according to the answers I got for my small questions in the (was it) last chapter 1. It'll be a sequel and it's gonna be named "TAKING IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL", 2. I'll add some more Ray/Mariah but still have Kai/Laynie as the "leading pair". 3. The All-Starz is spelled with a 'z'. 

Push the purple button! Don't let anyone or anything stop you! :D

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22


	12. Feeling Way Too Damn Good

Me: Hellu, your favorite authoress is back!!!

Voice: Who? I can only see you? Where's the authoress? 

Me: *sweatdrops* I AM!!! And who are you?

Voice: Me? I'm no one, everyone and maybe even you.

Me: O.o You're a psycho!!!! HEEEEELP MEEEE!!!! *runs away to hide in a closet*

THANX TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! I love u all so muuuuuuch!! 

suicide-greeting: Excuse me, but how can u say that my taste in clothes is bad??? U've never seen me right? And for your information, I'm a messy girl who has more clothes on the floor than IN the wardrobe… And what kind of bitbeast is claustrophobic??? I'm gonna release her now… Just wanna say that your story is pretty good.

SilverWingPhoenix: Yeah, they have. But they're slow… Maybe I should fasten things up a little… 

Death_morals: *bows* Thankies. Hmm… You've said that once I think… But I appreciate that you care :D And now it's my turn! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *hands out a cake*

ON TO THE STORY U CAME FOR!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or any of its characters. I DO own Laynie, her bitbeast and the rest of my OC's. If I don't, tell me…  

****

****

**Chapter Eleven: Feeling Way Too Damn Good...**

****

Laynie moaned quietly. The sleep faded away and she started to get back to reality. Her back was aching from the sitting position she had been in the whole night and she didn't even want to examine her neck… Suddenly, it hit her. The finals were today and she had to give it all she had.

She stopped in a movement when her gaze fell on Kai next to her. He was still asleep and looked so peaceful that Laynie didn't want to wake him up. She turned her gaze to the opposite wall and the clock. Her eyes widened. 9:17 am! The first battle was about to start 10:00!   

-  "Kai." She whispered. "Kai!"

He opened his eyes slowly and frowned. "What time is it?" He said and Laynie pointed at the clock. 

-  "Damn!" He cursed and got on his feet. Laynie rushed up and checked her pockets for Drizzler. To her relief, it was there as usual and she picked it up. 

-  "How are we gonna open the door?!" said Laynie and tried to open the door again. She gave it a hard push with her whole body and to her very surprise it opened. She stumbled out and crashed into another person on the other side of the door. Ray. 

-  "Ouch!" She muttered as she hit the floor, scratching her knees. 

-  "Where have you been all night? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Ray shouted and reached out a hand to help Laynie up. 

Laynie didn't accept the help and got on her feet without any help. "Hmph! I'm fifth teen Ray, not a child!" She said and crossed her arms. 

(A/N: I love that Ray is so concerned about everyone! He would make such a great parent! :D)

Ray mumbled, "I'm sorry" when Kai stepped out of the training room too. He gave Laynie an amused gaze before turning to Ray.   

-  "Is everyone up? We need to take the bus to the Eiffel tower as soon as possible." 

Ray nodded. "Have you decided who's gonna battle who?" He said and followed Kai through the corridor, leading to the elevator. 

-  "Yeah, Tyson's taking the first battle, Max the second, you the third, me the fourth and Laynie the last." 

~*~ In the Eiffel tower… ~*~ 

-  "Welcome everyone to the final battle of the European Championships! Today we'll see the famous Bladebreakers go up against the Black Cats. Wow, am I excited? Let's give the two teams a hand!" Jazzman pointed down into the stadium at the two teams standing in the middle.

Nicholas caught Laynie's gaze and she could read out all of his hate on them. Her green eyes narrowed into slits and it made her EVEN more determined to beat him. To any prize.

[I'm tired of being haunted by your eyes, Nicholas. This ends NOW!] She thought and clenched her hands into fists. Kai noticed it and gave her a quick squeeze without looking at her. 

-  "May I ask the two teams to get ready to send your first blader up?" 

The Bladebreakers and the Black Cats made their way to the cribs. 

(A/N: I really, really don't know what the name for it is…) 

-  "Okay, Tyson. You're the first one. Stay focused and don't let your temper get you!" lectured Kenny and typed in a few commandos on Dizzi. 

This bowl was a perfect copy of the Amazon rainforest in miniature. Different trees were everywhere and if you didn't look out, you would crash into one of them. It demanded that the bladers were all focused on the battle and nothing else.    

Tyson grabbed his blade and launcher with a confident smile. "No problems, Chief! This battle is mine!" 

He left the team and got up to the dish. On the other side, a boy with black hair stood with his blade in the left hand. 

-  "So, you're the famous Tyson, World champion and everything…" the boy said with a mocking smirk. 

-  "Yeah, I AM. And I'm sure about that's more than you'll ever be!" Snorted Tyson and put Dragoon onto the launcher. 

[Shut up Tyson and focus!] Laynie thought with twisted on the bench where she sat between Kai and Ray. 

-  "Take it easy, Laynie!" Ray laid a hand on Laynie's shoulder and gave her a serious gaze. Laynie relaxed slowly and her shoulders dropped slightly. 

Kai frowned when he saw Ray put a hand onto Laynie's shoulder. He hated himself for it, but he was jealous! The emotionless Kai, were jealous!

[Get a grip Kai!] He thought. The important thing right now was to focus on the coming battle. Somehow, he wanted to win this Championship even more than the ones before. This time, it included Laynie. 

-  "Blader ready? On my signal then! THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!!!" 

Tyson and Jonathan launched their blade into the bowl and didn't waste any time when they crashed into each other. 

-  "Ha! You gotta have more strength than that if you wanna beat my Dragoon!" shouted Tyson. 

Jonathan smirked. "And what makes you think this is all of my power?" He said. "Come on out Night Howler!" 

Out of his blade came a gigantic, black wolf with overgrown fangs. Laynie let out a small gasp and rose quickly from her sitting position. 

-  "Tyson's in real trouble now!" She said. 

-  "I can't find any information at all about that bitbeast!" said Kenny in panic. The odds seemed to be against Tyson… 

Laynie shook her head. "The Kim's always been very protective over their bitbeasts. And it surprises me that Jonathan got him." 

-  "Do you know anything that can help Tyson?" Ray got on his feet too. He gazed up on the bowl and Tyson WAS in real trouble. The black/gray blade was all over Dragoon, forcing him back and though the fact that Dragoon did everything he could, he seemed to be chanceless. 

-  "It's too late." Kai shook his head slightly. "Tyson's temper is gonna blow anytime now and then he's screwed." 

-  "No! Tyson, cool down!" yelled Kenny but as Kai said, it was too late. Dragoon was knocked out from the dish with such force that I landed several meters away. They could see Tyson clenched his hands into fist from anger when he picked it up. 

He walked back slowly with his head hanging. "I'm sorry guys…" He mumbled. 

To everyone's surprise, it was Laynie who spoke out. "It's not your fault. Night Howler is one of the strongest bitbeast ever existing. But he's also the wildest and it's only a question of time before Jonathan looses the control…" 

-  "Thanks Laynie…" Tyson replied and held up his hand to Max for a high-five. "Come on Maxy, you can do it!" 

-  "Yeah! And I WILL!" Max smiled broadly and slammed his hand into Tyson's. 

Unfortunately it didn't turn out like that… Max lost as Minette broke his attack ring, and left him in complete unbalance. 

Next up was Ray and he stepped up with a determined look on his face, and Driger tight in his hand. He knew that the loyal tiger would do anything for him. And everything depended on him winning or loosing…

(A/N: I'm not so into the beybattles and I'm terribly bad at writing them so I just keep them short and factual okay?) 

Jazzman gave the crowd some info of the two bladers and watched them settle ready. 

-  "Blader ready? Great. On my signal then! THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIIP!" 

-  "Let's make this fast okay? I know that Nicholas just CAN'T wait for taking Drizzler back." Said Stephen and snorted mockingly. 

Ray smirked. "Fast is actually my specialty! Increase the speed, Driger!" 

Driger ran away from Stephen's blade and right through the wild-grown forest. 

(A/N: Imagine that there's a free circle in the middle and then a lot of rain forest trees.) 

First, it looked like Driger had passed right through them like a ghost but after a few mores second, all the trees fell down at once. 

(A/N: Wow! I can imagine it and it looks soooo cool :D )

Stephen's eyes widened and Ray smiled. "Why don't you forfeit when you got the chance?" He said and cocked an eyebrow. 

Stephen recovered from his shock and crossed his arms. "You can always dream Ray!" 

-  "Well, Stephen. And you can dream about a win then! Tiger Claw!" He shouted and Driger knocked Stephen's blade out of the dish, making a whole in the wall. 

And Stephen was speechless. Ray caught Driger and returned to his cheering (well, not all of them cheering) teammates. 

-  "Awesome Ray! You really kicked his ass out there!" 

-  "Ray, you rock!" shouted Tyson and Max at the same time. 

Laynie smiled at him. "You were really good out there Ray." She said. 

-  "Thanks Laynie. And good luck Kai!" replied Ray before turning to Kai, who was on his way to the bowl. 

Kai didn't answer but they know that he was so focused now that it they didn't care. Kai was still Kai. 

-  "And here we have the Bladebreakers own captain, Kai! Take a look on his stats and you'll see why he's one of the best bladers in the world. And with his Dranzer, Michi better look out!" stated Brad Best. 

-  "But Michi is not a push-over either. And I think she's got a little surprise for Kai…" A.J Topper let the sentence hang in the air and Jazzman counted them down. 

But they never came to Michi's "little surprise" cause Kai let Dranzer hit Michi's blade in the air, making it fly out of the dish before the battle even got the chance to begin. And according to Michi's (and the whole crowds) face, she couldn't understand what had happened. 

-  "Erm, I guess that Kai makes it 4-4 when only one blader remains! And what we've got here people isn't something ordinary. Laynie and Nicholas is actually brother and sister but Laynie left her family…" Jazzman was cut short by Laynie's angry voice. 

-  "Now when you're done with my background, will you take the future too or what?" She yelled and met Nicholas mocking gaze. 

-  "Well, well Laynie. You still seem to be the child you always been." He said and smirked. 

[And you're still the bastard you've always been…] Laynie thought, nut didn't say it loud. Instead, she put Drizzler onto the launcher and made her ready. 

-  "THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!" 

Laynie put all her strength in the launching and Drizzler spun around faster than ever. Unfortunately, so did Nicholas's blade…

-  "I'm a little impressed Laynie. You've trained Drizzler well. Too bad that this is the last battle you'll call Drizzler your." 

-  "Shut up and battle!" demanded Laynie and kept her gaze on the battle. 

-  "As you wish. But remember, you're alone. Alone as usual." Replied Nicholas evilly. 

[Alone? Am I?] Thought Laynie and it felt like the whole world was in slow motion. She remembered the day she first met everyone. At the beginning she disliked them all, but soon time had created a strong bond between them. And maybe more than a bond between two of them… Laynie could feel Kai's gaze. Tyson's. Ray's. Max's. Kenny's. All of them stood behind her and cared for her. They didn't care about if she lost the battle. She would still be their friend and teammate. No, she wasn't alone. 

-  "I'm not alone. I've got a team now. I've got friends." She said quietly, but loud enough for Nicholas to hear. 

-  "Look at you Laynie. You're weak." Nicholas shook his head. 

-  "You are wrong. I was wrong! It's not a weakness to have friends." She said and added for herself: [And love is NOT a weakness either. If I win this battle, I'll tell Kai EVERYTHING.] 

Nicholas snorted. "Then show me if your team makes you strong! Panthera, ATTACK!" 

The black blade released a black panther and it aimed right at Drizzler. 

-  "I call on you Drizzler! Avoid it with your Mist!" Laynie shouted and soon the bowl was covered in a thick mist. 

-  "Wow, aren't we smart?" Whispered Nicholas. "But how are you going to attack me when you don't even know where you own blade is?" 

-  "Watch me. Drizzler! Avalanche!" 

(A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen! We've got a new attack! This is Drizzler's most powerful attack and I'll try to describe it… Imagine Laynie standing in front of a huge avalanche coming closer and Drizzler running in front of it.) 

The whole stadium suddenly became silent and just stared at the two blades in the dish. Drizzler was still spinning and Nicholas's Panthera was caught in an ice cube. Still spinning, but unable to get anywhere. 

-  "So? Sooner or later, the ice will melt? I must say that I expected more from you." 

-  "I'm not done with you yet. Sunbeam!" And Drizzler flew (A/N: Aaargh, I hate irregular verbs!) up in the air, collecting the sun's rays. 

-  "You know what can happen if an item first gets expressed for hard cold and right after extreme heat? I'll be nice and tell you. It shatters into small pieces!" Laynie said it with low, controlled voice as Drizzler fell down back to the dish, hitting Panthera with all its force. 

The black blade broke into small pieces and was soon spread all over the dish. 

-  "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Nicholas fell down on his knees. And it wasn't over yet… 

With a mighty roar, Panthera rose from the trashed blade and disappeared as a bright beam out of the stadium. 

-  "You are unworthy having the trust of a bitbeast." Laynie said and caught her blade. Now when everything was over, she felt completely empty inside. All of her anger, frustration and sadness were gone.  All she wanted now was to disappear into Kai's arms and stay there for comfort and… love… She was ready now. Ready to see where love would take her. 

-  "Wow Laynie! I've never seen you this good!" 

-  "You were SOOO great!" 

The words hailed around Laynie, but she couldn't take it in yet. The whole world was spinning around and she feared that she was gonna faint. But nothing happened and she could finally let it sink in. They had won. It was over. She had beaten Nicholas. 

~*~ Back at the hotel room… ~*~

Laynie opened the door to the kitchen. Everything was like they'd left it… Except for a white letter on the table. Laynie grabbed a glass and filled it with water before opening the letter. 

[Probably something from Mr. Dickenson…] She thought and pulled out a paper. 

_CRASH!!!_

Laynie dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered in pieces. She just stared at the letter when everyone hurried in, wondering what had happened. 

-  "Laynie? Laynie what is it?" frowned Ray and Laynie handed him the letter. Her eyes were still wide-open and shock could be reflected in them. 

-  "Wow…" said Ray and gave the letter back to Laynie. "Looks like you've got a sister then!" He smiled. 

Laynie shook her head. "I can't believe it. It must be some kind of sick joke."

-  "But you're gonna meet up with Mr. Dickenson, right?" replied Ray and was about to continue when Tyson gave up a loud moan. 

-  "AAAARRRGGHHH! I'm getting crazy! What are you talking about!?" He shouted and pulled his hair in frustration. 

Laynie and Ray gave him an odd gaze. "It seems like I've got a half-sister and Mr. Dickenson's gonna take me to her eight o' clock tonight…" Laynie said still in disbelief. 

-  "And we're coming with you!" Max said and his gaze told them that it was impossible to stop them…

-  "Yeah, are we a team or are we a team?" Questioned Tyson and rested his elbow onto Max's shoulder. "After all, we won the Championship and that requires some celebration! Let's go out and eat when we've picked up your sister!" 

-  "Decided!" 

Laynie gave them a confused gaze. "Hang on a second. Are you telling me that the whole team's gonna come and we're going out for dinner?" 

Max and Tyson nodded happily. Laynie shook her head for the third time and raised her hands in a defeated gesture. Sometime Max and Tyson had such a way with settling things… 

She started to clean up the floor from her no-longer-existing glass and smiled. Everything felt just great now, but she couldn't help wondering for how long it would last… 

And after all, she still had a promise left from the battle. 

_[And love is NOT a weakness either. If I win this battle, I'll tell Kai EVERYTHING.] _

A promise was a promise and what could she loose? Everything and nothing… 

-  "Guys, where's Kai?" 

~*~ In the training room… ~*~ 

(A/N: I WILL NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT locked them in or something this time! Even I've got my limits okay?) 

Kai frowned as he watched his Dranzer spin around in the dish. He knew that he had avoided Laynie on purpose… He needed to sort out his feelings and emotions for her and make up his own mind. 

Suddenly, a diamond blade was launched into the dish and landed next to Dranzer. Kai raised his gaze until they met emerald eyes. Smiling, emerald eyes. 

-  "Wow, I never thought that someone was a bigger training-freak than me…" She said, a smile playing in the corner of her lips. 

-  "Well, here I am." Shrugged Kai and lowered his gaze back on the blades. 

-  "Is something bothering you?" asked Laynie with soft voice, suddenly so close that Kai could feel her presence without looking. 

[Yeah, you are… Stay out of my mind…] Thought Kai, but shook his head. 

-  "I just wanted to say that Mr. Dickenson wanna meet us at eight…" Laynie stroke some strands of hair from her eyes. 

Both of them became silent but Kai could feel that Laynie wanted to say something… 

-  "What is it?" He said and gave her a quick glance. Laynie blushed slightly. 

-  "Nothing." She lied but seemed to be a little uncomfortable. 

-  "I can see that you wanna say something." 

-  "Check your eyes then." 

Kai laughed. "You're a talented liar, Laynie." He said and Laynie made a face. 

-  "Come on, tell me." Kai kept pushing Laynie and she started to bit her bottom lip as she thought. 

Laynie hesitated and her gaze flickered around the room. "You know that kiss yesterday…" She started but stopped. 

Kai blushed on the inside cause he remembered. And he wanted more… 

-  "Do you think it was a mistake?"  

The question was out and everything Laynie could do now was to wait and pray for the answer she wanted. 

Kai finally met Laynie's gaze. He could see all of her fear, her hope and embarrass in them, making him wanna tell her… Tell her what? That he loved her?

He shook his head slowly. "If it don't leads to something, it was a mistake… But if it leads to…love… it was the start of something…" Kai hesitated for the word 'love' but he could finally find the word for what he and Laynie felt. 

It took a few seconds before Laynie could register what Kai just had said. She smirked and sank into Kai's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Kai leaned his chin on Laynie's head and closed his eyes. It was like a missing part had returned and it felt good. Way too damn good. 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Aaaawww, so damn poor. I suck on writing this fluff thing!!!!!! Please, bear with me!!!! 

But I kept my regular length of it… The final battles turned out very, very short but I can't do it better. Anyway, I'm planning this story to be around twenty chapters so we still have some left… It will not be so much Beyblading in the remaining chapters…

Plus, I've got a little questions… The Bladebreakers gonna travel to another country but I don't know what (which???)… I feel mean today, so I won't update until I've got at least three countries to choose between… (don't hate me!!!)

So if u have any ideas, please email me or tell me on MSN what country and why! 

And if you're playing/have played Golden Sun: The lost Age, you gotta HEEEEEELP me… Stupid ship, will not be fixed… *mutters*

Bye bye for now! 

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22 or emlan22@hotmail.com


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE II Sorry!

THIS IS ONLY A STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!! BUT, PLEASE, READ ANYWAY!!!!!!!

Me: I repeat, this is not a chapter! It's just another stupid A/N from me! Thanx so much for reviewing! 

Kai: *snorts* I can't believe that they actually reviewed your fic!

Me: Why not? Maybe they're nice! In difference to some other peoples! *glares at Kai*

Kai: Or maybe they need a new brain? 

Me: Okay, that's enough! Out of my room! Now! Now! Go back to Laynie and why don't you make out with her or something! 

Kai: *blushes slightly* I'm going now… Gee, the authoress has gone insane!

Me: Ha! Tell me something new! Good bye!

*Kai leaves the room*

Me: *deep sigh* Kai's really hot, but I think I prefer to just have him as eye candy… Laynie can keep him! 

*starts handing out candy and cookies*

Me: Okay, to all of the reviewers! (I'll respond in the next chappie!) Here you go, silverninja, Kelly, bs3ssi0n, Mystique Rain, surfergurl16, nise-angel, She Devil 2004, SilverWingPhoenix, Anantsu! 

*Return to "normal" mode*

Thankies again! I've received some country suggestions and they're:

USA

Canada

Japan

Scotland

Greece

Spain

Anyway, I'll try to update a.s.a.p but the school is stealing my energy right now! It would be up before (or on) Sunday at least! So, keep an eye on me and my fic! :D

Sorry again for the author's note, but I want u to know why I don't update as fast as before…

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22  


	14. Choices We Make

The, I don't know what to call it, poem below belongs to **Black RoseL Me. **I read it in Paiku's fic Fragmented Reunion (and if you haven't read it, DO!) and I thought it was soooo wonderful and probably the most beautiful thing ever. So, I wanted to have it in my fic… And here it is. I didn't use the whole text, cause I wanted it to fit a "love story". The original is about friendship also. 

Wow! I'm so happy for the all of the reviews I've got! I can hardly describe it… ^^ I wish you all lived a little closer so I could send u all candy or something… :D

Kelly (Bread 'N' Butter): Wow, u could really think on different countries! Sorry to say that I didn't choose one of yours… But I hope that u had a good time meeting Busted! 

Silverninja: Sorry for the ending… But my fingers were burning and I thought it was a good place (for me) to end the chapter. I hope your DATE *wink wink* turned out fine. I'm counting on to hear about it. Hehe. And I DO wanna start the sequel a.s.a.p.

SilverWingPhoenix: Yeah, I guess. But they were slow to admit it… 

Surfergurl16: You're NOT "some miserable presence" in my life! From now on, you'll be my Californian Sunray okay? I thought it was kinda cute to, but I feel a little uncomfortable writing "love fluff"… 

Nise-anjel: Glad to hear that u liked it! More chapters to come! :D And I realized that I've spelled your name wrong before… Sorry… 

Mystique Rain: Sorry for the grammar and spelling… I tried to read it over and over again but I must've missed them… I can always blame my native language but I appreciate that u tells me about them! Maybe I should force u to be my correction-reader or something… Hehe… (No, just kidding, I'm not like that… or maybe…)  Anyway, I'm so in love with your story. Peeez update soon!

She Devil 2004: Wow, thankies! :D I read your fic but I found it hard to give u any advice… It was a good plot and interesting OC's. Just keep going okay?

bs3ssi0n: I feel kinda proud of making you like beyblade! Can't help it! I agree about that they make fantastic cartoons… 

Anantsu: I'm updating as fast as I can, and here you are, another chapter! 

Kay: Sorry to hear that you're computer was broken… I would go crazy if that happened to me… I don't think I can live without mine, sad but true… Hehe, anyway, maybe you should take it more easy with the sugar? :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of it's characters. I also DO NOT own the "poem" by Black RoseL Me. But I DO own Laynie and her bitbeast. And I believe that the plot is mine too.  

****

****

**Chapter Twelve: Choices That We Make**

****

-  "_Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrr_." A buzzing sound could be heard in the training room. Kai reluctant let go of Laynie and searched his pockets for the cell phone. 

(A/N: I made a HUGE mistake in an earlier chapter when I wrote self phone instead of CELL phone… Don't laugh at me… Or wait do…)

Laynie watched Kai answer the call. She felt cold and lonely now when Kai didn't was so close. But she had taken the step.

Have you ever wondered which hurts the most?  
  
Saying something and wishing you hadn't?, or  
  
Saying nothing and wishing you had?  
  
I guess the most important things are the hardest things to say. Don't be afraid to tell someone you love them.   
  
If you do, they might break your heart...if you don't, you might break theirs.  
  
Have u ever decided not 2 become a couple because you were so afraid of losing what you already had with that person?  
  
Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't.  
  
You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own........when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to.  
  
Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you?  
  
Too many of us stay walled up because we are too afraid to care too much...for fear that the other person does not care as much, or even at all.  
  
Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle?  
  
We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we  
  
don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us.  
  
But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear grows stronger.  
  
Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump.  
  
Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have done, or could have had.

Laynie had done it. And it had turned out, as she wanted. The jump had been risky and hard, but she didn't regret anything. 

-  "Who was it?" said Laynie when Kai put the cell phone back into the pocket. 

Kai frowned. "Mr. Dickenson. He's bringing your "sister" over here instead." He said.

-  "He's doing what? I can't believe this, it must be some kind of sick prank or something." Laynie shook her head.

-  "I don't know… It's not like Mr. Dickenson to joke." Kai opened the door and Laynie walked out.

-  "Maybe not HIM!" replied Laynie and gave Kai a meaning gaze. 

-  "The only way to find out is to meet them I guess." Kai shrugged.

~*~ In the lobby… ~*~

Laynie and Kai stepped out of the elevator. The lobby was surprisingly clouded with peoples so it was impossible to figure out which one who was supposed to be Laynie's sister…

-  "Relax." Whispered Kai and Laynie found herself clenching her hands into fist.

-  "What if she really is my sister?" replied Laynie and searched the room for someone who could have some Chinese/European blood in her.

Kai didn't answer and Laynie continued to watch every person in the room when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and gazed into sea blue eyes.

The sea blue eyes belonged to a woman at the age of twenty. She smiled gently towards Laynie and held out her hand.

-  "I knew that you were Laynie when I saw your eyes. I'm Josephine." She said and Laynie took the hand. 

She shook it fast. "Nice to meet you… I don't wanna be rude, but wasn't Mr. Dickenson supposed to be with you?" 

-  "Yes, he was. But he needed to be present at some appointment… I think it involved you… " Josephine shrugged and lit up again. 

-  "Anyway, who's the guy next to you?" She said and gave Kai and curious gaze. 

Laynie couldn't help but blush a little. She didn't know where they stood yet. All she knew this far was that they so more than friends. She hated the "boyfriend and girl friend" thing so with a quick glance at Kai she said:

-  "This is Kai, my best friend in the team." And that was true. 

But Josephine's eyes started to sparkle in a mysterious way and she smiled. "Oh, I see. Hello Kai, nice to meet you." 

Kai took her hand and shook it. [I can't believe how she can be related to Laynie. They're so different. In both appearance and attitude.] He thought and let go of her hand. 

-  "Hi, guys! Sorry for taking so long but Tyson decided that he needed something to eat." The rest of the Bladebreakers entered the lobby and suddenly, the all the peace and quite was gone. 

-  "Not my fault that I was hungry!" replied Tyson and patted his belly. 

Laynie sighed and turned to Josephine again. "This" She said. "is my team, the Bladebreakers. Believe it or not!" 

Josephine laughed and this was the first Kai noticed that the two sisters shared. Her laugh was soft, like Laynie's, and also filled with life. It sounded joyful and almost made Kai smile too. (A/N: And that must be one hell of a smile then!)

~*~ In the restaurant… ~*~ 

-  "Waiter, can I've some more of this stuff?" Shouted Tyson and Laynie tried to hide. 

-  "Tyson! Keep your voice down!" She snarled in a low voice and gazed around the room to see if someone was looking. 

Tyson gave her a happy smile. "You wanna try it? It's really yummy!" 

Laynie made a face of disgust. "Tyson, that's octopus!" She said and Tyson put the plate down with an almost scared expression. 

-  "You mean that I've eaten these little thing with tentacles? YUK, disgusting! Really!" He shouted and Laynie gave up. She met Josephine's amused gaze and shrugged. 

-  "Don't mind. He's okay. Sometimes." Laynie received a glare from Tyson who examined the octopus with suspicion. 

-  "I think he's cool. Why don't we take a little walk before the dessert? Ray and Kai can come too if they want." Josephine gave Ray and Kai a smile before turning to Laynie again. 

-  "Sure, why not? Are you coming?" 

Ray, Laynie and Kai followed Josephine to the little park that was connected to the restaurant. The air was still warm from earlier and not a wind blew. 

They stopped at a little pond and sat down. The water lay still and some water-lilies floated around in it.   

-  "I guess that I've to make a little explanation who I am and what I do here…" said Josephine and played around in the water with her hand. 

Laynie simply nodded. [And you bet I'm curios…] She added to herself. 

-  "I'm only your half sister from Jake's side… He left my mother when he found out that she was pregnant with me. But I wanted to know more about my family so I recently started to search for my relatives…" 

-  "And you found Laynie." Finished Ray quietly. He smiled at Laynie who smirked back and sighed. 

-  "Yes I did. But that's not all. I didn't find you first, I found your grandma, so I travelled to China to see her. And now the sad news is coming…" Josephine's blue eyes darkened with sadness. "I could only spent two days with her cause she…" 

Laynie was seriously worried. She didn't like the tone in Josephine's voice and what she told. 

-  "She what?" asked Laynie but wasn't sure if she wanted the answer… 

Now, Josephine had tears in her eyes and Laynie suspected the worst. 

-  "Oh, Laynie! Your grandma had an heart attack and she didn't make it…" 

Then Laynie's world stopped spinning. Everything felt so…far away and the only thing she could think of was a dream she had dreamed a night ago.

_Laynie smiled when she saw her beloved grandma sitting at the table with the tarot cards in front of her. _

_-  "Come, Laynie! I wanna see in the cards for your future!" She said and Laynie did as she said. She sat down on the other side of the table, waiting for her grandma to turn the first card. _

(A/N: I don't know ANYTHING about tarot cards so just pretend that this is "real"…)

_-  "The rainbow… Looks like even more fame and success awaits you… And you've finally understood what love is. Drizzler is more loyal than ever can I see. He'll take care of you. And there's more to come. I think you'll find happiness very soon Laynie and you mustn't blame yourself for what's gonna happen. It's time. _

_-  "Time for what?" said Laynie and realized that she was floating away from her grandma. "Time for what?" She shouted. _

_She could see her grandma smile and see how her lips formed "I love you." _

-  "No." Whispered Laynie and shook her head slowly. This wasn't happening. It was a dream. It must be! 

She got up from the grass and wandered off, without noticing how Ray shouted for her to come back. It was like nothing any longer existed and the only thing she could feel was pain. And for once, she wanted to cry. Let the cold tears sooth the pain and calm her. But they didn't come… 

[Why is this happening? I was so happy for once and suddenly, I'm back on the bottom again…] She thought and her feet stopped walking. She stood on a high hill and felt the wind spread her hair in the air. It would be so easy to just take the step and end the pain… Just one little step…

-  "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said behind her back. It scared her and it was close to that she had taken the step even if she didn't want to. But the voice saved her from a certain death by pulling her back into safety. 

It was Kai. His auburn eyes were worried and sad, but they also show love. Laynie felt how the tears that wouldn't come just minutes ago pushed behind her eyelids and wanted to come out. 

-  "Why?" She said and Kai laid his arms around her, holding her close. And all of the tears she had kept inside for so many years built a tide wave and needed to come out. Now. 

~*~ Back at Josephine and Ray… ~*~ 

 -  "How do you think she are?" said Josephine and frowned with worry. Ray shook his head so the thin ponytail danced around his back. 

-  "I don't know... Laynie is a pro at hiding things... You never know..." He said. "How old was her grandma? Laynie never told us anything about her life more than that she didn't live with her family."

Josephine smiled sadly. "After what I've heard, Laynie is someone who keeps most things inside... Her grandma loved her very much..." 

Ray nodded. He knew that Laynie had some troubles with seeing where love was and that she was kinda lonely. Maybe she wanted to be alone, but somehow Ray knew that she didn't. She wanted friends and love, but it seemed like she didn't know where to find it. She was very protective about her feelings and never spoke abut how she felt or thought. 

[But if I'm right, Kai and she has something going on...] He thought and smiled quickly. On one side, Kai and Laynie were so similar but on the other side, they were complete strangers to each other.

-  "I think she'll be okay." Ray smiled at Josephine. "If you don't mind, do you feel for telling me more about you? I don't wanna be sneaky or something... I'm just in a 'story' mood now when we can't do nothing more than wait..." 

Josephine laughed and gave Ray an amused smile. "Story mood? Nah, I just think you're curios and…" 

-  "…curiosity killed the cat! I know, I know!" laughed Ray and put up his hands in a defeated gesture. 

-  "Well, my full name is Josephine Anne Potter and I'm turning 19 in July, two months to go. I live with my boyfriend David in --------. 

(A/N: She lives at the same town as Tyson, dun know where… Tell me if ya know!)

Ray nodded and listened attention ally. 

-  "I hope to make Laynie come and live with us, now when she don't have her grandma… But I don't know if she's gonna…" 

-  "I think she will. Give her some time…" Ray leaned back onto a tree. He glanced down onto his watch and realized that they had been away for twenty minutes now.

-  "How long have we been here?" asked Josephine when she saw where Ray's gaze was. 

-  "Almost twenty minutes now… Maybe we should get back to the others. Kai will take Laynie back when she's ready." 

Josephine nodded. "Kai seems to be a nice guy, even if he hides behind his cold attitude. Is there something going on between them?" 

Ray smiled broadly. "I don't know, but I have reasons to believe that yes!" 

~*~ Kai and Laynie… ~*~ 

Laynie's sobbing started to fade away and Kai hugged her tightly. Laynie wiped her tears away and smiled weakly. 

-  "You do know that I've to kill you now?" She whispered and leaned her cheek onto Kai's shoulder.

(A/N: I know she's short! Let's say that it's barely!)

-  "What are you talking about?" Kai said and frowned. [Like she even would be able!] 

Laynie took a step away from Kai and smirked. "You saw me cry. I promised myself that no one should ever see me cry." She said and Kai cocked one eyebrow. 

-  "Then kill me." He established and Laynie gave him a playful punch onto his arm. "Feeling better?" 

Laynie nodded slowly. "I guess. But it feels so far away. Like it never has happened…" 

-  "It'll fade away." Replied Kai and took Laynie's hand. They started to walk back to the restaurant and people that they met probably thought of them as a really sweet couple, walking hand in hand looking… in love…

[Will it?] Laynie thought. Now when most of the pain was gone, she felt tired and fragile. And she hated it. She hated all the emotions that made her feel weak and vulnerable. Her grandma was gone and the problems just seemed to grow… Where was she gonna live? With who? [I'm not even eighteen!]

Without noticing, she squeezed Kai's hand roughly and he stopped. 

-  "What?" muttered Laynie and stopped, still squeezing Kai's hand like she wanted to kill it or something. 

-  "Do you wanna talk about something?" He said and Laynie let go off his hand, surprised.

-  "Sorry… It's just that…" Laynie lowered her gaze to the ground.

-  "Just what?" said Kai encouraging and Laynie sighed. Kai could for the first time catch a glimpse of panic in Laynie's eyes. 

-  "Where am I gonna live now? Who wants me?" She nearly shouted and tried to muffle a sob. The cry threaded to overwhelm her again and she felt tears rise in her eyes again. 

She turned away, trying to hide her tears from Kai. [Not a chance I'm gonna cry in front of him twice! He must think I'm truly weak…] 

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and Kai's warm body against her back. She closed her eyes and leaned back onto Kai, sinking into his embrace and just…was… 

-  "I think it's gonna turn out just fine. Give it some time." Kai whispered softly to her.

Laynie nodded. He was right. She was gonna be just fine. She always found a way out didn't she? 

-  "I guess… you're right." Laynie said and Kai planted a kiss on Laynie's cheek. She appreciated how much he had changed since the first time they met. He was so nice… and caring now. How could he change so much?

Laynie smirked. Well, hadn't she changed then? Of course she had. Now, she wasn't so… serious anymore and she was more carefree in difference to the time before she met the Bladebreakers. Now, she had friends. And she had Kai. Maybe she even had Josephine. A feeling inside her told that it was easy NOT to love Josephine. She was just that kinda person who beamed with confident and trust.

Laynie smiled and turned around to face Kai. "Shall we get back to the others?" She said.

~*~ Next morning… ~*~ 

Laynie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The time was only 5.12 a.m. but she was not sleepy at all. She gazed around in the room. Everyone was still asleep, even Kai, and the room were quiet. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her sketch-block and got the right page up. 

The whole team with their bitbeasts behind gazed back at her. Laynie smiled. This was probably one of her best works ever, and it was like all of the feelings she couldn't express in words to them just showed in the picture. She loved the way she had caught everyone's attitude and appearance. Tyson's stubbornness and over-confidence. Max's cheery smile and happy face. Ray's pride and curiosity. Kenny's intelligence and lecturing way.  Kai's calm and focus. 

What about herself then? She frowned and took a closer look on herself and Drizzler. A smile played in the corner of her lips and her pose was relaxed. Was this really her? 

A soft knocking on the door interrupted Laynie's thoughts. 

[Who's awake this early?] She thought and went to open the door. 

It was Mr. Dickenson. And Josephine was with him. They both smiled at her. 

-  "Good morning, Laynie!" Mr. Dickenson chirped and Laynie just stared at him. He acted like it was afternoon or something, not early morning when normal people should be asleep in their own beds. 

-  "Can we come in?" Josephine nodded into the hotel room. 

Laynie shook her head and opened the door. "Sorry, I was just a little surprised to see you guys here… This early I mean." 

Mr. Dickenson chuckled and stepped into the room. "Rise and shine boys!" He said out loud enough to wake Ray and Kai up. 

-  "Mr. Dickenson?" yawned Ray and rubbed his eyes. His black hair was in a mess and he seemed to be very sleepy. Laynie smiled. Kai didn't seem to be tired at all and got up from bed in a second. 

-  "Why are you here this early?" He said and seemed to be pretty annoyed, being forced out of bed when he could be sleeping for once. 

-  "Well…" Mr. Dickenson began. "I'm afraid I can't tell before everyone is up… And that might take a while." He gave Tyson an amused gaze. 

Josephine nodded. "Why don't you go and get dressed while we get the rest ready? Okay?" 

~*~ Twenty minutes later… ~*~

-  "Okay, that's enough!" declared Laynie and put her glass with water down onto the table with a _clonk._ "If we're gonna wait for Tyson, you have to stay here for dinner!" 

-  "Yeah, why don't you tell us and we can tell Tyson when he wakes up?" Agreed Max and smiled. "And that may take a while…" 

Mr. Dickenson sighed. "I guess I just wanted everyone to hear the good news from me." He said.

Ray got a curious glint in his eyes. "Good news?" He said and looked at Mr. Dickenson. 

-  "Yes, I received a letter from my secretary today and the BBA has decided to hold a banquet in your honor. It'll be tomorrow at eight." 

-  "Isn't it fantastic? And it's formal too!" Josephine got a dreaming gaze and Laynie suspected that she already was lost in daydreams about pretty dresses and makeup…

-  "I thought it was good news you came with?" Laynie said and leaned her chin in the hand. No way that she was gonna wear a dress. 

(A/N: I dunno if the word is gown for that kinda dresses but I'm not sure…)

Josephine gave her a surprised look. "I thought it was every girls dream to wear one of those beautiful dresses?" She said and cocked her eyebrows. 

Laynie simply snorted. [And I thought Josephine was pretty okay…]

-  "Do I look like one of those girls?" She replied and frowned in annoyance. Nope, she hated both dresses and big parties… 

-  "Maybe not… But you must wear one tomorrow." Established Josephine.

-  "Then I'm not going." 

-  "Me either. I don't like that kinda stuff." Said Kai suddenly. He just saw an opportunity to be alone with Laynie. 

Josephine seemed to be frustrated now and sighed. "Come on now! If you don't go, you can't hear the second good new!"

-  "I've heard what you count as a 'good new', thank you." Stated Laynie coolly and crossed her arms.

[Wow, this week is just getting worse… My grandma is gone and I've to wear a damn dress!] Laynie thought and started to feel even more miserable than before. But the least thing she wanted was their pity. 

-  "If, and notice the if, I go to the banquet, do I really have to wear a dress?" She said slowly and looked at Mr. Dickenson who had been quite during the little discussion. 

Mr. Dickenson stroked his moustache. (A/N: hehe, I've always wanted to write that ^^) 

-  "Well, if the cards not have been sent out yet I guess we could change it to an informal event… I'll phone my secretary again. Excuse me." 

-  "I can't believe that you don't wanna wear a dress. You're such a tomboy!" Shouted Dizzi with her metallic voice. 

-  "Yeah, and I'm damn proud about it too!" replied Laynie in a bored tone. She didn't care what people said and thought about her way of dressing. "Girl" clothes were so… impractical and uncomfortable. 

-  "If I wasn't a bitbeast trapped in a computer, I would go! AND wear a dress." 

Laynie bent over to the laptop and started to search they keyboard with big interest. "Wow, what a nice button! A shutdown button? What will happen if I push it?" She said and pretended to sounds innocent. 

-  "No! Don't push it! Don't push it! Don't…" Dizzi made a relieved sigh when Laynie sat down onto the chair again.

Kenny was just about to say something to Laynie but was cut by Mr. Dickenson coming back. He smiled happily.

-  "So? Were the cards already posted?" asked Ray and Mr. Dickenson shook his head. 

-  "No, I was just in time. The banquet is no longer formal." 

(A/N: I dunno what u call a banquet if it's not formal but who cares really? U can call it whatever u want to…)

Ray and Max grinned at Laynie and Kai. "Looks like you don't have any excuse for not going then?" 

-  "Hmph." Replied Kai and Laynie at the same time, making everyone laugh. 

-  "I've put some more money into your account so all you have to do now is to find the clothes. I'm really late for an appointment now, so if you excuse me…" Mr. Dickenson seized his hat and went out from the kitchen, followed by the Bladebreakers (minus Tyson). 

-  "I'll come back later tonight, but until we meet again… Good bye and good luck with the shopping." 

-  "We'll need that…" muttered Laynie. 

The time ticked away and soon, it was past lunchtime. Tyson was still asleep and Laynie was fed up with his snorings. It made it impossible for her to draw…

[Okay, that's it!] She thought angrily and headed for the kitchen. [Let's make Tyson's awaking wet and cold…] 

-  "U, Laynie? What are you gonna do with the water and the ice-cubes?" asked Kenny carefully, watching Laynie take a bowl and pour water into it. 

-  "Give Tyson a nice present…" mumbled Laynie and tested the water with her finger. She smiled with satisfy. The water was freezing. 

She walked out of the kitchen again, followed by Kenny who tried to stop her. 

-  "Laynie, I don't know if you should do that? I mean, the bed will be all wet and I don't think Tyson…" But Laynie never got to know what Kenny thought Tyson was gonna do, because he was cut short by a loud roar. From Tyson…

-  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Man, what are you doing? It's freezing! I'm freezing! C… C…old!" 

Tyson flew up from his bed and started to run around in the room. He stopped when he noticed Laynie's smirking face.

-  "It was you! You're so going down for this! I'll get you!" He said and clenched his hands into fists. Laynie laughed. 

-  "Wow, I'm so scared Tyson!" She said and pretended to shake, making Tyson even angrier. "You see Tyson, your biggest problem is your temper. If you only could control it, you would be the best Beyblader in the world." 

Tyson snorted. "I AM the best Beyblader in the world!" He said.

-  "And how could I beat you then?" Laynie cocked one eyebrow and Tyson was speechless. She had beaten him, hadn't she? He opened his mouth but closed it again. Laynie laughed again and walked back to the kitchen. She could still hear Tyson complain from the bedroom. 

-  "She has been hanging around Kai too much. Talk about bad influence that guy has!"

And straight after that, the unmistakable sound of Tyson getting his butt kicked again by the 'bad-influence' guys himself, Kai. Laynie smirked and walked back into the room.

-  "Not your day today Tyson?" She said and shook her head. For a pretty long time, she had forgot all the thoughts about her grandma and the banquet coming up. But now, they hit her again and she needed to be alone for a while. The small living room with the TV was silent so Laynie assumed that no one was there. But when she come closer to the sofa, she could see Ray sit there, doing nothing. 

-  "Ray?" Laynie said and walked closer. "Are you okay? What are you doing?" 

Ray didn't open his eyes. "Meditating. Do you wanna join?" 

Laynie smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think so. My grandma tried to teach me when I was younger, but she gave up. She always said that I was too restless…" 

-  "You must miss her a lot." Ray opened his eyes and smiled at Laynie. 

-  "I guess." Sighed Laynie. "But I know that she would be so mad if I kept returning to the past. I know that she want me to continue." 

-  "She sounds wise." Ray commented and Laynie smiled. 

Suddenly, Kai came into the room, followed by a pink-haired girl. Mariah. 

-  "Ray, your girlfriend is here to see you…" He said and smirked. Ray and Mariah blushed deeply both and disappeared from the room very quick. 

Kai sat down, next to Laynie in the sofa. "What were you two doing?" He said and Laynie smiled teasingly. 

-  "You're not jealous are you?" She said and Kai snorted. 

-  "Jealous? Me? You must be kidding." 

Laynie laughed but decided to change the subject. "What did Mariah want?" 

Kai shrugged. "I don't know." 

None of them said something for a while, they just sat there, enjoying the others presence. Suddenly, they could hear Tyson shout at them from the other room. 

-  "Hey guys, Mariah promised that she'll help us with the shopping! Hurry!" 

Kai and Laynie exchanged gazes that said something like 'Oh no!' but rose reluctantly from the sofa. They walked out to the others who were putting on their shoes, ready to go out. 

-  "This is gonna be so fun! I just love shopping!" Chirped Mariah happily. "And I've seen the most perfect dress for you Laynie!" 

Laynie groaned on the inside. [This is gonna be a loooong day…]

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~    

Chapter twelve done then… It turned out pretty boring I think but it's necessary to get to the fun bit. I've decided the country now!

*drum roll* 

SCOTLAND!!!!!

I just wanna say that most of the things I'm gonna write about Scotland is probably info from my two Scotland experts, Jennifer and She Devil 2004.

Bear with me and the sappy chapter… 

Hugs, Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22   


	15. My Immortal

Character file for Toni Hikari LaVelle  (Bready's (bread 'N' Butter) OC) Name: Toni Hikari LaVelle 

Age: 14 

Hair: Very short, spiky, dark brown

Eyes: Small, dark brown, wears glasses with a black rectangle frame.

Appearance: Wears a plain white shirt, a cream jacket with black stripes down the sleeves, blue jeans, black trainers, and a plastic white fang necklace.

Attitude: Witty and extremely sarcastic, very impatient and loves her food, loves telling jokes and playing pranks on people, really funny and can always make people laugh and enjoys doing it, sometimes goes hyper and when she does she sings really loudly, can be quite moody sometimes, has a VERY hot temper, hot-headed and stubborn and really determined, sometimes shy when she's not hyper.

Likes: she's very musical and a little groover when it comes to dancing

Beyblade color: White with four curved silver-streaked spikes and a light blue bit chip.

Bitbeast: Crysticle, a pure white stag with silver antlers, silver hooves, and shadow grey eyes. 

Element: Ice

Attacks: Glimmering Ice - Shoots a beam of ice at the opponent, freezing it. Arctic Frost – Creates a snowstorm. Crystal Light – Fills the room/area with a blinding white light that only Toni and Crysticle can see through 

Character files for my new OC's:

Name: Josephine Potter

Age: 18  (almost 19)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Sea blue

Attitude: Caring, positive. She likes to take care of things and wants everyone to be happy. She can be kinda annoying when she's so happy all the time but it's almost impossible to be mad at her for a longer amount of time… 

Name: David Hikari? LaVelle

Age: 20 

Hair: Hazel brown

Eyes: Blue 

Attitude: Very caring, probably even more than Josephine. He's also a great artist and sports a lot. He's a soccer player and is away a lot because of that. 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

I realized that I kinda tangled myself up in a sentence in the latest chappie… It was supposed to be "easy to LOVE Josephine" and not "easy NOT to love…"… Sorry for that one… 

I just wanna straighten some things out okay? I've decided that Kevin and Bruce (from the White Tigers) have gone home and are no longer with the team. I can't keep so many characters in my mind so I dropped them. And Kenny is not getting so much space cuz I have serious problems with keeping him and Dizzi in character.

And I KNOW that is was like ages ago since I updated… But I have been pretty busy and I wanted this chapter to be more interesting than my last one.  

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I DO NOT own Toni Hikari LaVelle, who truly belongs to her owner. I also don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence. But I DO own my OC Laynie, her bitbeast and Josephine. Chapter Thirteen: "My Immortal" 

****

[So tired...] 

That was the only thing Laynie could think of right now. She was resting her head onto Kai's chest and was half asleep. 

Kai and Laynie were alone in the hotel room and rested in Kai's bed. Both of them were pretty tired after spending a day shopping with Mariah.  

-  "Who knew that Mariah had such energy…" Laynie establish and Kai smirked. Mariah had forced them to visit every shop in the city with the explanation:

_-  "We might miss something if we don't._

So, after hours of shopping, everyone (plus Mariah) had a whole new outfit for the BBA event.

(A/N: I'll try to describe the clothes, but I really had a hard time making them up…)

Laynie had bought a pair of white/red, baggy trousers and a red top that slightly showed her tattoo on the belly. Kai had bought black, baggy trousers and a white shirt in the same type as his usual one. Tyson and Max had accidently bought black jeans both of them. Tyson had matched the jeans with a blue shirt and Max an orange shirt. Kenny had bought blue jeans and a white shirt. Mariah had decided for a white and pink dress that reached just above her knees. A

Laynie sighed and enjoyed Kai's presence and his comforting warmth. She was still sorry for her grandma, but she knew that she had to move on. If she didn't, her grandma would probably return to haunt her or something. And now, Josephine had showed up. Laynie was actually a little curious to find out more about her. It was a surprise to herself, cause she normally didn't give a damn about new people. She preferred to stick around to the ones she already knew.

-  "Hey Kai?" Laynie whispered and raised her head from his chest. She had realized that they didn't know WHERE the event was supposed to be. 

-  "Yeah?" 

-  "Where will the event be hold?" 

Kai frowned. Mr. Dickenson had only told them WHEN the event would be hold. Not WHERE. 

Laynie took Kai's silence as a no. "But wouldn't Mariah know where the event is hold? I mean, they have to know where to go, right?" 

Kai smirked. "I guess so. But let's wait and see if not a little letter from Mr. Dickenson shows up…" 

-  "And what are we supposed to do before the letter arrives?" 

-  "This maybe." Kai leaned over and kissed Laynie carefully on her lips. Laynie smiled. 

-  "Sounds fine with me." 

Half an hour later arrived the 'little letter' from Mr. Dickenson. Laynie signed the form and opened the letter. 

-  "What does it say?" said Kai and read over Laynie's shoulder. She gave him a quick glance before turning to the letter again. She shook her head slowly and smiled in amusement.

-  "Looks like we have two hours for packing then. We better call the others. Do you know where they are?" She said.

Kai frowned. "I believe Tyson, Max and Kenny is eating somewhere and Ray is probably…" 

-  "…with Mariah." Laynie finished the sentence for him and smiled. 

~*~ Ray and Mariah… ~*~ 

-  "Did you have a good time shopping?" 

Mariah nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah, it was great. And it was even greater to be with you." 

Ray smiled back and kissed Mariah on her cheek. He didn't like shopping that much, but he LOVED being with Mariah. The pink-haired girl had been his best friend ever and knew him better than no one else. 

-  "Well, I couldn't leave you with Kai could I?" He said teasingly.

Mariah poked him lightly and laughed. "I know that you never would do that. But if you did, I think Laynie would be disappointed. I think there's something going on between them…" 

Ray nodded. "I know! But I doubt that they'll show it for us…" 

-  "I guess you're right… Too bad that both of them is so damn concerned about their pride." Mariah shook her head. 

[Yeah, they are. But both of them has changed a lot lately and I think they'll drop their pride soon and stop caring so much about what other people say…] Ray thought and took a deep breath. The cool air filled his lungs and he let the peace fill him. The evening was just perfect. So relaxing, so peaceful… so… 

The cell phone interrupted Ray's thoughts. He shot his eyes open again and tried started to search his pockets for the phone. He found it and answered the call.

-  "Yeah, it's Ray?" 

-  "Hi Ray, it's Laynie. You and Mariah gotta come back to the hotel immediately cause we're supposed to be picked up in two hours for a flight." Laynie's soft voice said and Ray frowned.  

-  "Flight? Where are we going?" 

[Flight? That's odd… Why does it seem so familiar…] Mariah frowned, thinking of what the word could remind her about. Suddenly it hit her! [Oh my God, I've to pack everything for the flight to Scotland! What's the time? God, I must be SO late!] 

-  "Okay, see you soon. Bye!" Ray hung up and turned to Mariah with panic written all over his face.

-  "Looks like we have two hours to get ready for a flight somewhere." He said and got up on his feet. He helped Mariah up too. 

-  "Scotland." Mariah replied.

-  "Huh?" Ray frowned. [What is she talking about?]

Mariah hurried her steps. "We're going to Scotland." She elucidated. 

-  "So you're saying that we're going to Scotland. Why?" 

Mariah shook her head, still walking fast. "I don't know. The only thing written in the letter was that we must be ready at 7:00 pm for the flight to Scotland." 

-  "Scotland? Why Scotland?" mumbled Ray.

~*~ In the Bladebreaker's hotel room… ~*~ 

-  "I'm so BORED!" complained Tyson and dropped his head on the table. 

-  "It's only half an hour more, Tyson. At least try to stand it…" replied Max, but seemed to be as bored as Tyson. 

They had packed in no time at all, which surprised both Laynie and Kai who had expected true chaos to break out. But the room was now all cleared from stuff and you could actually walk on the floor without jumping from free areas.

-  "Let's go down to the lobby. The White Tigers should come there soon." Suggested Ray and immediately received meaning gazes from everyone in the room. 

Hi cheeks turned into a bright pink tone. "What?" He said. 

-  "Nothing, nothing…" replied Laynie and smiled. "Well, let's go down then? Lock the door whoever is last out okay?" 

The Bladebreakers wandered down to the lobby and, fortunately, the White Tigers were already there. 

-  "Hi, ready for the flight?" Mariah smiled broadly at them. 

-  "Yeah, sure." Laynie shrugged. She had no clue why they were going to Scotland but she suspected that it had something to do with the event BBA held. 

-  "I'm so excited! Maybe we'll meet Johnny there? Doesn't he live in Scotland?" Max seemed to be in his hyper mood and everyone sweatdropped. It was probably going to be a long, long trip…" 

~*~ At the airport… ~*~ 

-  "Can someone keep an eye on Max!" shouted Laynie, pretty annoyed now. Max had talked nonstop since they left the hotel now and she fought back the impulse of hitting him. Hard. 

-  "And don't give him anymore sugar, okay?" Kai glared at Tyson, as he was the guilty one. 

Tyson's jaw dropped. "Aww, I always get busted for things. And I'm innocent this time!" 

Lee laughed. "This time yeah." 

-  "Okay, the gate should open soon so just go and do whatever you want to." Laynie sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

[This is why I don't like being in big groups. No privacy at all. And where is Josephine?] Laynie just realized that the older girl was missing. She had been with them when they had checked in at the airport but now she was gone. 

-  "Where is Josephine?" said Laynie to Kai, frowning slightly. 

Kai shrugged. He was happy that everyone had left for different errands, leaving him and Laynie alone. 

-  "I think she said something about meeting someone."

-  "She better be back before the plane takes off… God, I can't believe I've to baby-sit an eighteen year old…" muttered Laynie and Kai put an arm around her, holding her closer. 

-  "Is something wrong, Laynie? You have been in a very… strange mood lately." 

Laynie snorted. "Well, except for the fact that my grandma recently died, I'm feeling just great." She snarled and closed her eyes to keep the tears away.  

Kai was silent for a while, but still holding Laynie close. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and Laynie blinked in surprise. 

-  "You're what?" She said and her eyes widened slightly, making her green eyes look like emeralds.

-  "I said; I'm sorry." Repeated Kai and Laynie shook her head. Her tears were gone now and she tried to smile. 

-  "Never thought I would hear that from you…" She replied. "Anyway, I'm sorry too. I've been in a strange mood lately, and I think it's because Josephine and everything going on…"    

Kai nodded slowly. He wanted to comfort and make things a little easier for her, but he knew that this was something she had to get through alone. 

Just when Kai and Laynie had started to get really comfortable together, a voice called them back to "reality". They broke apart and searched the area for the source of the voice.

-  "Over here!" 

It was Josephine shouting at them. But she wasn't alone. A tall guy with brown hair stood next to her with a younger girl who seemed to be at the same age as Tyson, Max and Kenny. 

-  "Hi?" said Laynie and couldn't help but sound little inquiring.

-  "Laynie and Kai, I would like you to meet my boyfriend David Hikari LaVelle and his little sister Toni!" Josephine smiled.

David held out his hand and Laynie took it with some hesitation. "I'm David. Nice to meet you." He said. 

-  "Laynie…" mumbled Laynie before turning her gaze to the girl. She had short, dark brown hair and seemed to appear as a gigantic smile. [Great, another Max to keep an eye on…] 

-  "I'm Toni! I watched you guys on TV when you won the Championships. You were awesome!" She said and nodded happily. "I'm actually a blade too!" 

-  "Are you going to Scotland with us?" frowned Kai and crossed his arms. 

Toni nodded again. "Yup, but you haven't heard the best thing yet! I'm gonna…" 

Toni was cut short by Josephine and David, both covering her mouth and muffled her sentence. 

-  "Toni! That's supposed to be a secret until the announcement!" Warned Josephine and laughed. 

-  "You are so bad at keeping secrets! I remember when you had promised not to say that I borrowed dad's car." David gave Toni a meaning gaze and nudged her. 

Toni just smiled and gave them her most innocent face. "I can't help it! I just love to talk and sometimes, I don't even know what I'm talking about…" 

Laynie and Kai stood silent and watched the three standing there, not a problem in the world. They felt so…so far away from that. They seemed to have grown up in a caring family and had such a positive look on life. Either Laynie or Kai had been and it must've placed some prints on them… 

[I wonder how I would have been if I had grown up with Josephine? Would I still be this… closed or would I be more like her?] Laynie didn't want the thought to come cause it was worthless to think about how things could have been. But it slipped into her mind without asking for permission.

-  "Look, they've opened the gate now! Can we board now or are we waiting for someone?" said Toni and placed her glasses better on the nose. 

Laynie shook her head. "Five of us are still missing, plus the whole White Tigers." 

-  "So Tyson's gonna come?" asked Toni and blushed slightly. 

-  "Probably, if he can find the way back to us… Why do you ask?" Laynie shrugged but went a little curious when she saw that Toni now was blushing deep red. 

Toni pretended not to hear and David laughed at her. 

-  "Toni has got a little crush on Tyson I think." He said and Toni opened her mouth to reply but didn't when the White Tigers arrived, followed by the rest of the Bladebreakers. 

They all laughed and talked at the same time, being very loud, before Toni and David caught their eyes. Suddenly, everyone was quite and gave Josephine, David and Toni curious glances. 

-  "Hi guys, who are you?" Of course Tyson didn't waste any time. 

-  "Nice to see you too Tyson!" Laughed Josephine. "This is my boyfriend David LaVelle and his little sister Toni." 

Tyson smiled and held out his hand to Toni. She blushed slightly and lowered her gaze to the floor when she took his hand. 

-  "Nice to meet you." She mumbled shyly and smiled weakly. This was the World champion and the one she had wanted to meet more than everyone in the whole world. 

(A/N: If I can be a little dramatic ^^) 

-  "Same here." Replied Tyson. [This girl is cute!] He thought and took a closer look on her. She wore glasses but they suited her perfectly. She was maybe some centimeters shorter than him.

-  "Haven't you presented yourself enough now Tyson? I mean, how interesting can you be?" said Kai and cocked his eyebrow. 

Tyson immediately let go of Toni's hand and glared at Kai. But he wasn't the only one glaring. 

-  "I'm sure about that he's more interesting than you at least, Kai!" She said and crossed her arms. 

-  "You're damn right!" nodded Tyson triumphantly, happy that someone was with him for once. 

Laynie clenched her hands into fists and fought back the feeling of wanting to wipe that smile of Tyson's face… 

Ray realized that he once again had to play a little peacemaker and hurried to break the argue which was coming up. 

-  "I'm Ray, and this is my girlfriend Mariah." He said and gave Toni a sincere gaze. Mariah smiled and raised her hand making a little wave.

-  "Hi!" Toni forgot all the thoughts of defending Tyson's honor and gazed at the couple instead. "You're such a cute couple!" She said and smiled. 

And Tyson immediately saw an opportunity… "Do you have any boyfriend, Toni?" He asked and Toni shook her head. 

-  "Nope." She blushed a little and avoided Tyson's gaze 

[He he… So have I!] He thought. 

-  "Ahem. If you don't mind people, we have a plane to board remember?" said Josephine and nodded against their gate. 

-  "Oh, sure! We better hurry!" Kenny reached for his bag where Dizzi had been placed for the flight. _No electronic equipment allowed_. 

They collected all bags and hurried to the gate, and onto the waiting plane. 

-  "Tyson! Keep your voice down!" Shouted Ray when he saw that several people threw angry gazes at Tyson and Toni's seats. 

Tyson and Toni had found each other at no time at all, and were talking like they had known each other forever. And they were talking very loud. 

-  "Hey Ray! Did you know that Toni is a beyblade?" Tyson turned his head and shouted to Ray over the seats between them. And now Laynie's patience was long gone… She got up from her seat and walked forward in the plane. 

-  "Tyson, if you don't lower your voice or even better, shut up, I promise that I'll…" 

She leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. Tyson stiffened and Laynie returned to her seat next to Kai with a satisfied look on her face. 

-  "Maybe he won't shut up, but he will keep his voice down." She said and smiled. Kai smirked. 

-  "What did you say to him?" He asked but Laynie only shook her head, smiling secretly. 

-  "Let's make that stay between Tyson and I." 

Kai snorted. He disliked the fact that Laynie was going to have a "secret" with Tyson. 

Laynie smiled teasingly. "Jealous?" She said. "But you must admit that we have a much bigger secret to share?" 

Kai's auburn eyes softened up a little. "I guess." He replied and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

-  "I knew it! I knew it!" A female voice exclaimed, making Kai and Laynie break away from each other in a second. 

-  "I knew it!" Said the voice again and stood now right in front of them. It was Mariah. "I knew it." She said again and her eyes shone with excitement. 

-  "I think we got the message." Replied Laynie, not moving a muscle in her face. 

But Mariah still smiled, now making everyone look first at her and after that, on Laynie and Kai.

-  "So, how long have you been a couple?" said Josephine. She had turned around in her seat, now smiling gently at Laynie who seemed to be pretty uncomfortable now and twisted in her seat. 

Laynie ignored the question and stared out through the window instead. 

[What happens now then?] She thought. [I've never planned it this far…] Laynie had been so happy just being with Kai and never give a thought on what would happen when they'd "showed the world" their love. 

But she knew one thing. Whatever that would happen, she knew that Kai always would be there for her. 

-  "What? Laynie and Kai is A COUPLE?!" Now Tyson had got the message and stood straight up in the plane, shouting out his question. 

~*~ In Edinburgh… ~*~ 

The plane had landed and everyone was waiting for the bags to come on the band.

(A/N: Okay, I really don't have any idea of what that thing is called but I'm sure about that everyone knows what I'm talking about?)

-  "For how long is we supposed to wait?" Moaned Tyson. He had given up teasing Laynie and Kai now cause none of them bothered to reply… And that was taken the fun of it away…

-  "I don't now, but I'm starting to get bored…" agreed Max and sat down on the band. So did Tyson and Toni. 

Laynie watched them settle down on the band and smirked. She pushed Kai in his side and nodded in the fourteen years old direction. 

[This can be fun…] She thought. 

And it WENT fun. Tyson, Max and Toni were half asleep on the band now when it suddenly started. Max was quick to jump off and everyone waited for Tyson and Toni to do the same. 

-  "What are you waiting for? Just jump of the band!" shouted David and walked after them. 

-  "I can't! I'm stuck!" replied Toni and struggled with her jacket, which seemed to be stuck into the band. 

-  "You're what?" Josephine came running behind David. 

Toni kept struggling with her jacket. "I'm stuck! But I don't know why Tyson's still here!" She shouted and gave Tyson a quick glance. 

But they never came to know why Tyson still sat there, cause Toni and him disappeared through the hole, leaving Josephine and David on the outside. 

Laynie covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh. Seeing Tyson and Toni disappear through the hole was just too much…

-  "Oh my God! Have you ever seen anything funnier?" Laughed Mariah and buried her head into Ray's shoulder, shaking with laugh. 

-  "I doubt that!" answered Ray and shook his head. 

Suddenly, a door swung open and a man dressed in an orange jacket pushed out Toni and Tyson. 

(A/N: I don't know how it is in your country but in Sweden, they wear that kinda stuff…)

-  "And kids at your age would know better than to play with the band!" finished the man his lecture and closed the door. 

-  "Kids!?" snorted Tyson and gave the door a kick. "I'm fourteen for God's sake!" 

-  "Yeah, me too!" shouted Toni, before examine her jacket's sleeve. It seemed to be a little dirty but it wasn't a hole or something. 

They returned to the people waiting for them and everyone shook their heads. 

-  "Well, it looks like you don't have to be alone on your small adventures, Tyson…" 

~*~ (Finally) at the hotel in Edinburgh… ~*~ 

-  "Wow, Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson's jaw dropped when Mr. Dickenson opened the door to their room. 

-  "Yeah… Wow." 

Everyone simply stared when they stepped into the room. The first thing they saw was the view. The heaven was filled with twinkling stars on a black background. 

-  "How many bedrooms are it?" asked Ray and gazed around in the room. 

-  "Three. Two for three and one for two." Answered Mr. Dickenson and smiled. "I thought that you guys wanted to choose by yourself." 

Everyone nodded and Mr. Dickenson disappeared after apologizing. 

-  "So… Where are we gonna sleep?" Max looked around on everyone. "I can sleep with Tyson. I mean, no one else usually wants to…" 

-  "Thanks for that one, buddy!" muttered Tyson. 

-  "You should be lucky that SOMEONE wants to…" replied Laynie with bored voice. "I'm taking this room and whoever who wanna join… Be my guest." 

She grabbed her bag and opened the first bedroom door. All of the stuff in the room was in blue velvet, the bed, the chairs, and some parts of the wall. 

-  "Wow, looks like we're in velvet heaven…" she mumbled and dropped her bag onto the floor. 

-  "Yeah. Lovely isn't it?" An ironic voice said and Laynie knew perfectly who it was… 

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Aren't you a sunray?" She said. 

-  "Someone has to be." He replied and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laynie sighed quietly and leaned back. Kai rested his chin on Laynie's head. 

-  "You know what, Kai? I'm not sorry for being 'busted' or whatever to call it…" She whispered and could feel how Kai softly laughed. 

~*~ Next day… ~*~ 

Everyone was dressed in their new clothes and ready to leave for the BBA event. They waited in the big lobby for the limousine to arrive. 

-  "I hope they have a lot of food cause I'm starving!" said Tyson loud. 

Toni nodded. "Me too." 

David and Josephine laughed. "Toni and Tyson, didn't you eat any lunch at all?" 

-  "But that was hours ago." Replied Toni and pouted. 

-  "Actually Toni, we all ate two hours ago." Said Laynie and smirked. "And I hope your beyblading skills are better than your memory." 

Toni placed a finger onto her lips and pretended to think about it. "Nah. They aren't." She said. "It's much better!" 

-  "Come on and prove yourself then!" Tyson grabbed his Dragoon and showed it to Toni. 

She put her hand into the pocket and pulled out a white beyblade with a light blue chip. It was a picture of a white stag on it and everyone (except Josephine and David of course) bent over to see it better. 

-  "Wow! You have a BITBEAST?" Max gazed at Toni who smiled broadly. She nodded. 

-  "Yup, its name is Crysticle, my best friend!" She said and caressed the picture gently.  

She was about to say something more but was cut off by Mr. Dickenson's voice:

-  "Hello, my dear friends!" He said and smiled. "Are you ready to leave?" 

Two limousines waited for them with the drivers holding the doors for them. Kai, Laynie, Ray, Mariah, David, Josephine and Mr. Dickenson chose the first one and the rest took the second. 

-  "Where are we going?" asked Laynie and settled down into the limousine's leather seats.

Mr. Dickenson shook his head and smiled mysterious. "I think I'll keep that a secret. But I promise that you won't be disappointed." 

-  "Who will be there?" Kai crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. 

-  "Yeah, other teams? BBA's crew?" continued Ray, frowning. He sat close to Mariah and held her hand. 

Laynie watched them and wondered if that could have been her and Kai… Probably not. She was still too shy to expose her feelings and emotions in front of other people. She knew she loved Kai and she also knew that he felt the same. Wasn't that enough?

Of course it was, but sometimes she just wanted to relax and do whatever she wanted. In public or not. But who knew? She had already changed a lot and maybe there was more to come… 

~*~ Later… ~*~ 

-  "I can't believe that we're INSIDE a CASTLE!" said Tyson and gazed around in the room. "And I can't believe how tasty this ice-cream is!" 

Laynie sighed. "It's sorbet Tyson. Not ice-cream." She said and took another spoon of the green sorbet. It tasted melon and summer, even better than regular ice cream. 

-  "Who cares about the name? It's the taste that counts!" protested Toni and smiled when she swallowed the sweet sorbet. "Mmmm… It's lovely." 

Laynie gazed at Kai and realized that he hadn't eaten anything yet. "Why aren't you eating?" She asked and gazed into his deep auburn eyes. 

Kai cocked his eyebrow. "To sweet for me…" He replied and Laynie rolled her eyes. 

-  "That's why you don't eat ice cream? Because it's to sweet?" 

-  "Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" 

Laynie laughed. "Nope." 

-  "Ahem!" Mr. Dickenson stood on the stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I welcome all of you to the celebration party for the Bladebreakers, new European Champions!" 

Applauses came and Laynie wanted to sink through the floor. She still hated the attention and just wanted to hide sometimes. But Tyson didn't seem to have anything against it at all… 

-  "Yes, yes. We're very proud of you and soon, another announcement will be made. But first, let us adults rest on the food and maybe you younglings can dance a little in the next room?" Continued Mr. Dickenson and made a gesture to a door, leading to the next room. 

The other room was dark and two doors were opened, leading to a gigantic balcony. 

Suddenly, music beamed out from hidden loudspeakers. It played Evanescence's song "My Immortal" and very soon, couples danced slowly to the music. 

Laynie smirked and took Kai's hand. "Come here." She said and led him out on the balcony. Stars were twinkling from the sky and the air was still warm from the sun. 

She laid her arms around Kai's neck and he wrapped his arms around Laynie's thin waist. They moved slowly to the music and enjoyed the warmth and comfort the other gave. Laynie relaxed and rested her head onto Kai's shoulder. 

-  "Will you ever leave me?" She whispered. 

Kai held her closer. "Never."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

 Pam pam pam! Chapter thirteen done! And it turned out pretty long didn't it? Hm, it must be about 12 pages at least. I know that everything kinda rushed away in the end of the chapter but I wanted to update tonight…  

Okay, now I'm moving on to the most important part (well, after the fic maybe). All the reviewers!!!! Cookies and candy to all of you! ^^ 

Suicide-greeting: Glad to hear that you like it

ANgirl: Um, now he has told her right? And yes, they ARE the cutest couple!

Death-morals: I know… But I dun know if I want him to be a sweetheart. 

Silverninja: Glad to hear that your date turned out fine, but it was a while since I last heard from you now? 

Mystique Rain: Wow, are you sure about beta-reading (I think it's the name 4 it) my stuff? It's probably a lot of mistakes and it's often more than seven pages… Anyway, I'm updating this one without any corrections and maybe you can reply in a review? Or send me an email? I don't know. Maybe we'll meet on MSN, cuz I think I've added you. 

Kelly  (Buttery): He he, there's some more surprises to come yes. Some of them has already been told in this chappie. I didn't mean to force you into tears or something but it's a good sign of that I touched someone. ^^ 

Nise-anjel: I hope you had a good time at your grandparent's house, I love going to mine. :D 

Surfergurl16: I know it was a little boring but my week was kinda lousy when I wrote it… So it wasn't you. 

Hikage Kitsune: Thanks *bows*

Lil' Tanuki: I like your fic, I think it has a very good storyline. Keep updating those chapters! :)

She Devil 2004: Lol, you can talk as much as you want. And yes, I killed Laynie's grandmother. Or, maybe not killed but… 

Tifa May Tari: I'm trying to update quickly but hell-on-earth forces me to obey… It means, do the homeworks…

Bread 'N' Butter   (Bready): Ok, did I keep Toni in character? It was way more difficult than I ever could've imagined… She's a nice OC and I'm looking forward to have her in my sequel! She'll get more space in that cuz I wanna concentrate on Laynie/Kai here. 

bs3ssi0n: Well, now have I updated right? And it was about time… ^^ 

 __


	16. Announcements To Be Made

A LOT OF THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PUSHED THE PURPLE BUTTON AND LEFT ME A REVIEW!!! CANDY TO ALL OF YOU!!! 

Jennifer: I'm so sorry that I didn't mention you in my last "review thanks". But now, you're here, but I hope you left your bat friends at home… Lol

Kelly: Yup, I also thought that was romantic. And I've a perfect idea for an artwork with that scenery. You know like the stars and them dancing. I can see it inside my head but I can't get it on paper… *sigh* And I'm sorry that I'm such a lazy updater but school is still first priority (unfortunately). 

SilverWingPhoenix: I know, but I got tired of sending either them or the others away everytime I wanted them to be a little "romantic…" 

Nise-anjel and bs3ssi0n: I know bs3ssi0n don't like the Ray/Mariah paring, I'm not a fan of the pink-haired either but they're so cute in the show (Ray and Mariah). Both of your fics is very good and you're so fast at updating… Everything that I'm not… 

Tifa May Tari: Glad to hear that, makes me know it wasn't that boring I thought it was.  

Surfergurl16: It's not the end so you can relax :). The sequel is gonna be named "Taking It To The Next Level" and I'm planning it to be around 20 chapters.

Bread 'N' Butter: It's so not a problem for me to use Toni, she's fun to write about. 

Starbugkenny: Thankies, and I DO have a thing for cocked eyebrow. Just can't get enough of them hehe. Seriously, I think the cocked eyebrow thing suit Laynie and Kai. 

Hikage Kitsune: Yup, I'll continue writing no matter what, you'll never be able to stop me! :D  

Sacred Phoenix: I'm writing as much as I can! :)

Review for my poem

Cola4ever: Thankies, I was in a poem mood and that's the result 

Suicide-greeting: Lol, it's okay if you "steal" my idea cuz there is a lot of fics out there where Kai is like that

(Tell me if I've forgotten anyone!)

This chapter is gonna be a little shorter than the latest one but I wanted it up quickly. I've started on the sequel and it's so fun to write it (^^). But, this fic still has around six chapters left so it's not over yet! Please R&R and if you feel for it, read my little poem about Kai.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DO NOT own Toni, who belongs to her own Bread 'N' Butter. I DO own Laynie, her bitbeast, Josephine and David. 

Chapter Fourteen: Announcements To Be Made 

The moon's faint light beamed down onto the couple slowly dancing close, close to each other. The music was fading away but none of them wanted to let go yet. 

Laynie had her eyes closed and a little smile played on her lips. This was where she wanted to be. 

-  "What kind of announcement do you think Mr. Dickenson is gonna make?" She said.

-  "I don't know. I prefer to not think of that right now. We'll find out soon anyway." Replied Kai and took in Laynie's soft scent of lavender and jasmine. He had never reflected on it before, but these two scents had become to be his most dearest. Of course, it reminded him of Laynie, but it also made him feel relaxed and comfortable. 

(A/N: I suppose that you've noticed how often I use the word relax when I write about relationships? It's because I think that's a very important thing if you wanna feel comfortable with the other person… Now you know, ok?)

-  "Mmmm. I guess so…" Mumbled Laynie and hugged Kai tighter. The song was over now but they still moved slowly around on the balcony. 

The night was calm and not a cloud could be seen in the dark blue sky. Stars glimmered and twinkled down at them. A small breeze made Laynie's dark hair dance around her. Kai moved closer and gave Laynie a soft kiss on her lips. Laynie smiled and kissed him back, very pleased with how everything had turned out recently. Well, almost everything…

~*~ Inside… ~*~ 

-  "Wow… You're really good!" said Mariah, standing close to Ray and watching the shorthaired girl dance around. 

Toni's eyes were closed and her moves were precise and rhythmic. A circle had been made around her and everyone in the room watched her with amazement. 

But when Mariah spoke, Toni opened her eyes and immediately stopped dancing when he saw all the people staring at her. Her eyes widened and she hurried to hide behind Tyson who was most close. 

-  "Eh, I guess that means that she show is over then." Tyson said, uncertainly and the circle started to disperse. 

Toni sighed and turned to Tyson. "Thanks, I was this close to faint!" She said and smiled. 

-  "He he. No problems, but you WERE really good!" Tyson smiled back. 

Toni started to flicker with her eyes and blushed slightly when Tyson kept his gaze on her. 

-  "Um… Maybe… We… Should go back to the others? Maybe Mr. Dickenson wanna make his announcement?" She said, more secure now. Tyson had removed his gaze from Toni and was now staring at the ceiling. 

[What did I do wrong?] He thought. [Why did she become so shy?] 

Tyson frowned and Toni couldn't help noticing. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She rose on her toes and whispered something in Tyson's ear. Tyson listened and a satisfied smile lit up his face. He nodded. 

Toni put on an innocent expression when she asked: "Where is Kai and Laynie?" 

-  "Why do you asked?" replied Max and Kenny immediately. "What are you guys up to?" 

-  "Nothing!" lied Toni. "I just need to say something to them." 

Ray started to sense some kind of prank coming up. "You're not going to play a trick on them are you? I doubt that they'll appreciate it…" He said and frowned. Maybe Toni was a new face for them, she must've noticed that Laynie and Kai wasn't exactly the people who liked pranks and jokes. 

-  "Oh, now I'm curious!" shouted Dizzi. She had scanned the area for Drizzler and Dranzer, and had found them on the balcony in the room next to theirs. "Just go through the left door and out on the balcony." 

-  "Dizzi! How could you! Ray was trying to save them from a nasty death!" said and indignant Kenny and glared at his laptop. 

-  "Believe me, Kenny. You'll thank me afterwards." 

-  "Kai? Laynie? Are you guys out there?" yelled Tyson and could hear a groan from the balcony. "I guess that they're happy to see us." He smirked, turning to Toni. She giggled and followed him out on the balcony. 

Laynie frowned when the navy-blue haired guy stepped out from the doors followed by Toni. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep the rudeness out of her voice even though it was hard cause they'd interrupted a real peaceful moment between her and Kai… 

-  "We just wanted to say that Mr. Dickenson gonna make the announcement now. He wanna congratulate you guys for being such a cute couple!" Toni smiled broadly and noticed how Laynie paled. 

-  "He wanna do what?" She replied, eyes narrowed. [What?!] 

-  "Congrat you guys!" repeated Tyson and Kai snorted. 

-  "We heard you. And we don't believe you." 

Toni sighed. "But it's true! Come on in before you misses the announcements!" She said and started to tap her fingers onto the parapet. 

[Tell me this isn't happening! Please?] Thought Laynie and sent a pleading gaze at Kai. He shook his head. Tyson used to play these small tricks on him but he didn't know what Toni was up to…

-  "Please? Hurry!" Toni and Tyson almost pushed Laynie and Kai in to the room again. 

~*~ Back in the big hall again… ~*~

-  "Tyson and Toni are so dead if they make Mr. Dickenson say that." Muttered Laynie and leaned back onto her chair. Kai took her hand under the table and squeezed it. 

-  "They won't." He answered and directed his gaze upon the stage where Mr. Dickenson waited for everyone's attention. 

[Kai better be right…] Laynie thought and sent a glare at Toni and Tyson. 

-  "Ahem. As I said earlier, I've some announcements to make. First, it were only two but now, they've grown to three." Mr. Dickenson chuckled and smiled down at Toni and Tyson. "Let's start with the latest one. On propose from two young bladers, I would like all of us to stand up and propose a toast for the recent couple, Miss. Laynie Kim and Mr. Kai Hiwatari!" 

Laynie froze and all she could do was promise Tyson and Toni a painful death. She could feel Kai squeezing her hand even harder but his face didn't show any emotion at all. 

All the people in the room, and that was about 200, proposed a toast for them and when it was done, they sat down again. 

-  "Yes, that was the first announcement. The second one is a lot bigger and it'll bring a big change into a certain team… I've the pleasure to introduce Miss. Toni Hikari LaVelle, the Bladebreaker's sixth member!" 

This time, Laynie wasn't the only one who froze. The entire team (not Toni of course) froze and stared at their new member. Toni smiled happily, she was still so satisfied with how well her and Tyson's little prank worked out that she wasn't bothered with all the attention.

Everyone applauded loudly and whistles were heard from all over the room. Mr. Dickenson broke the noise with a gesture. 

-  "Very welcome to the team Toni! And if that announcement was big, this one is huge. Next year, all the team who is older than 14 will not participle in any tournaments or championships…" 

He was cut short by disappointed comments and shouts. 

-  "No no! Let me finish this! As I said, some of you'll not compete in tournaments or championships next year. Instead of that, you'll all attend BBA's Beyblading School!" 

-  "BBA's what?" shouted Tyson, looking surprised and very confused. 

-  "You'll all receive all information you might need in a soon future. But if you have any questions you can always call the head quarter of BBA. Thanks for listening." 

The audience applauded once again, but as fast as Mr. Dickenson had left the stage, they turned to each other, talking excitedly. 

-  "Why didn't you say something!" shouted Tyson and slammed a hand into Toni's back, making her cough. 

-  "Mr. Dickenson said that I mustn't! I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't!" Toni defended herself but couldn't stop smiling. 

Laynie cleared her throat. "You can't mean that you two think you'll get away with this? If you do, FORGET about it!" 

Toni continued smiling. "Come on, Laynie. Can't you take a little prank? I thought it was funny." She said and Laynie scowled. 

-  "Let's see if you still think it's funny when I'm done with you." She said and crossed her arms over the chest. 

-  "Ah, come on? How bad could it be?" Tyson tried to lighten things up but all he managed to do was getting death glares from Kai and Laynie. 

Kai smirked evilly. "It can be bad, Tyson. Very bad." He said and Tyson gulped. 

[Man, he's up to something. And it's gonna be nasty…] He thought. 

~*~ Next morning, around 7:00 am… ~*~ 

-  "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Muttered Tyson and yawned. Kai and Laynie had pulled Toni and Tyson up awfully early for someone who had got the bed five hours ago.

-  "Me either… I hate running, especially in the mornings…" Toni stretched her arms into the air. 

Laynie smirked. "Well, that's to bad then. Cause Kai and I is really into some fast running. And after that, some regular beyblade practicing with the team." 

-  "Wh..ha…t!?" Shouted Toni and Tyson at the same time. 

-  "You heard her, so get yourself out of here and start running!" Kai opened the door and forced the 14 year olds out of the hotel room. Laynie followed them and gave Kai a quick peck on his cheek. She smiled and followed Toni and Tyson (complaining loud) through the corridor. 

~*~ An hour later… ~*~ 

-  "I'm. So… Ti… red." Panted Tyson and landed onto the couch with a _floff._

(A/N: He he, I like the floff thing ^^) 

Toni tried to agree, but it was impossible since she drank water like a maniac. 

Laynie watched them and smirked satisfied. She had just finished her shower and her hair hung down in a wet look. "Hey, guys. We still have regular practice left. Take a shower and be ready in twenty minutes." 

-  "Twenty minutes?!" exclaimed Toni. "I want the shower first!" 

A race for the waiting shower started and Toni won by tackling Tyson into the doorpost, slamming the door with a "Sorry!" 

-  "Bad luck, Tyson." Kai just stepped into the room, drying his hair with a towel. 

-  "Pah, I wanna battle you today Kai. And you're going down!" 

Kai smirked. "Wanna make that a bet?" He replied and Laynie smiled. She knew what he was up to… It was a little unfair to play on Tyson's over-confident but hey, why should they care?

-  "I don't care about a bet. Bring it on!" Tyson tossed Dragoon into the air and caught him again. 

-  "But." Laynie began. "To make it a little more interesting, let's make the battle a two vs. two instead. You and Toni against me and Kai."

-  "Why not! I'm in! But if you two looses, you have to…" Tyson stopped and seemed to be thinking deep, deep. He continued. "…give Beymagazine an interview about your love!" 

He smirked satisfied and Laynie snorted. "And if you looses, you can only have food three times a day a whole week!" 

Tyson fell down onto the ground and at the same time, Toni came out from the bathroom.

-  "Tyson! I heard you! And what the hell are you thinking with? Bitbeasts is individuals and it's really hard to make them work with another! They're used to work alone and FIGHT the other bitbeast!" She shouted and helped Tyson up on his feet. 

-  "Wow, you're sounding like Kenny!" He replied. "But how are Laynie and Kai supposed to make it work then?" 

Kai cocked one eyebrow. 

(A/N: I know, I know. I LIKE cocked eyebrows!)

-  "What do you think Laynie and I have done when we've been out either early in the morning or late in night?" 

-  "Making out of course!" 

Laynie snorted and sent him a glare. "Yeah right! Of course we have." She said with tons of ironic in her voice. "Anyway, I don't see the point of standing here and do nothing when the bet is all settle and the bowl is waiting for us?" 

-  "What about the others then?" asked Toni, but at the exact same moment, Ray came out from his bedroom. Dressed and ready to leave. 

-  "I'm here!" He said and smiled. "Max and Kenny will be ready in seconds." 

-  "Here we are! Amazing how fast it went when Tyson wasn't here!" chirped Max and smiled broadly. 

Tyson crossed his arms. "I'm here you know!?" 

Max patted Tyson at the back. "He he. Sorry dude, but it's true!" 

-  "Gee, thanks Max!"   

~*~ Down in the training room… ~*~ 

Tyson and Toni faced Kai and Laynie after discussing the best strategy. Both of them smiled in a confident way and held their launchers ready. 

-  "Are you ready? You still can forfeit you know?" teased Toni and Laynie snorted. 

-  "Get ready for a week without food!" She replied and gave Max a signal to start the countdown. 

Max gave them his best Jazzman imitation and started the countdown while Kenny and Dizzi prepared for taking stats of the battle. 

-  "Bladers ready? THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!" 

Four blades were launched into the bowl and immediately started to attack each other. 

-  "Oh, I think Toni will have some problems. Her bitbeast seems to be the ice-type." Kenny frowned when he watched the first stats coming up on the screen. 

-  "It won't be a problem if I freeze them first! Glimmering Ice!" shouted Toni and a beam of ice shoot out of her white blade, aiming right at Kai and Laynie. 

[Damn.] Cursed Laynie when she saw her and Kai's blades freezing in an ice-cube. She glanced at Kai but he didn't seem to bother at all. 

-  "Dranzer, fire arrows!" 

Kai's red Dranzer rose from the blade and all the ice melted in no time. Kai smirked and commanded Dranzer to start attacking Toni's blade. Laynie also was free now and she called on Drizzler to knock Tyson's blade out of the dish. Her red tiger rose from the diamond blade with incredible speed.

-  "Do you think that little tiger of yours will scare my Dragoon? Dragoon, come out and play with the kitten!" Tyson smirked when his blue dragon rose from the blade with a mighty roar. But, instead of attacking Laynie's Drizzler, Dragoon started a furious attack on Crysticle. Toni had called on her white stag just a second before and it seemed like the Dragoon thought of it as the enemy… 

-  "Dragoon! Stop that! You're attacking the wrong blade!" Tyson tried to get Dragoon's attention but it was to late. With help from a massive tackle, Crysticle was sent out of the dish. And with Toni out of the battle, Kai and Laynie could easily force Dragoon flying out of the dish, landing next to Crysticle. 

Tyson gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fist. "Sorry Toni, I guess that Dragoon isn't the cooperating type…" 

-  "Don't worry." Replied Toni and picked up her blade. She also grabbed Tyson's and tossed it to him. She turned to Kai and Laynie again. "We want a re-match. Tonight." 

She and Tyson prepared for an argue to get the re-match but Kai and Laynie seemed to merely care. 

-  "Whatever." Replied Kai and shrugged. He gazed at Laynie. "Do you mind?" 

Laynie shook her head. "Why not." She said. "Eight o'clock tonight then. Down here. And don't be late!" 

Toni and Tyson stared at each other in disbelief. They had actually got what they wanted? 

Kai scowled. "Don't just stand there and stare. Start your regular practice!" He said and Toni smiled in amusement. 

-  "Yes sir!" She replied and made a strict salute, making Tyson laugh and Kai getting angry. 

-  "Ignore them." Suggested Laynie and got Drizzler ready again. "Maybe I can battle Max and you Ray?" 

Kai looked around in the room. "I would love to." He said with ironic voice. "But Ray isn't here." 

-  "What? He was here just some minutes ago!" Kenny looked up from Dizzi. "Did you see him, Max?" 

The blonde boy shook his head so the strands flew around his head. "Nope." 

Suddenly, Laynie started smirking and took a quick step towards the door. She opened it quickly and two people fell into the room. Or maybe I should say two neko-jins?

Toni and Tyson stopped their battle and stared at the couple lying onto the floor. The pink-haired girl lay on top of the raven-haired boy and both of them blushed deep red. 

Laynie laughed and the soft sound of her voice echoed in the quiet room. "Next time, Ray and Mariah, don't make out leaning on the door. Someone might open it…" 

-  "Eh, thank you for suggest that Laynie." Ray helped Mariah up and they brushed some dust from their clothes. 

-  "Hi Mariah, what are you doing here?" Toni smiled and raised her hand to a little wave. 

Mariah blushed again. Toni noticed and hurried to explain what she really meant. 

-   "I mean, except for the oblivious? Did you just come to say hello or something?"

-  "No, Mr. Dickenson asked me to leave you guys a message." Replied Mariah and handed Kai an envelope. 

He opened it and read it with silence. He frowned. "Looks like we've been invited to some castle. And… it seems to be Johnny's!" 

-  "What?! Are you sure? It was ages since we heard from anyone of the Majestics!" Max read over Kai's shoulder and confirmed that Kai was right. 

Mr. Dickenson asked them to pack their bags and be ready for leaving at 6:00 pm, to the Macgregor's castle. 

-  "Then we've to move our re-match!" Tyson gazed at the clock. It showed at 9:30 am. "What about 4:00 am instead?" 

Kai and Laynie shrugged at the same time. Laynie gave Kai an amused smile. "Sure. Be ready to loose one more time." 

Tyson snorted. "This time, Toni and I'll be ready! Right Toni?" He pushed Toni in her side. 

-  "Yeah, we're gonna start practicing right…" She paused and everyone expected her to follow it with 'now'. "…after breakfast!" 

Tyson and Toni rushed out of the room for the waiting breakfast. And everyone had the feeling of that if they wanted anything they'd better hurry…

~*~ Later… ~*~ 

-  "Alright! Here!" Tyson and Toni slammed their hands into a high-five. They had already finished their training and actually made Dragoon and Crysticle work together! 

- "We're so gonna win this time! Kai and Laynie is gonna make an interview!" Laughed Toni and smiled convincingly. 

Tyson nodded. "We'll show them!" 

Kai and Laynie were in the hotel room. They had finished their packing and lay on Laynie's bed. Kai with his arm under his head and Laynie on her side, facing Kai. 

-  "We better look out now. They've practiced now and are probably more prepared." Said Kai into the air. 

Laynie simply nodded. Surprisingly, she was tired and felt like she could have gone to sleep straight away. She snuggled closer to Kai and let the sleep come. Soon, her breathing became rhythmical and deep. 

Kai smiled. It was a little strange that Laynie was asleep this time, but it had been late yesterday. But it wasn't like Laynie even though. [Maybe she's getting sick?] He mused and placed his hand onto her forhead. It didn't feel hot or anything so he decided to just let her sleep. 

Maybe it was because of Laynie's breathing, maybe he only was tired but soon, also Kai was asleep. 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Ok, it didn't turn out as short as I thought it would be but that's only a good thing right? I've made a picture of Laynie, she has no eyes cause I couldn't get them right, but if you wanna take a look go to my personal profile and click on my homepage.  

Anyway, please leave me a review and I'll see you all!

(And as usual, if you wanna add me at your MSN, go ahead and do it! emlan22@hotmail.com)

Oh, and if anyone is interested, I think I've found my soul mate, or kindred spirit. :)

*hugs all of you*

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22  

  ****

****


	17. The Majestics

Sacred Phoenix: I'm writing, I'm writing! :) 

She Devil 2004: For your information, I didn't talk about my soul mate as a boyfriend. HER name is Lori and we're so similar to each other. And that's why I'm counting her as my soul mate, or kindred spirit (which I like better). And, it was only something I said, just pretend I never did, ok? 

Kai Rei's Gurl Forever: You're not a lazy reviewer! But I'm a lazy updater…

Tifa May Tari: Yeah, I also liked the ending. 

Kelly: Glad to hear that I keep her in character. I'm always worrying about that. Tell your sis that she mustn't scare you like that. So often. Hehe

Kay: Lol, it's okay! I know how hard it can be to review all the fics you read cause I don't wanna leave a review saying "Great fic. Update soon." That's so… boring…

Surfergurl16: Lol, it's still five chapters more to go! :D

Nise-anjel: hehe, I thought the prank was funny too

Suicide-greeting: *hugs back* Glad that you liked it, and I hope Althena gets some exercise soon

Lil Tanuki: Hm, it's always something wrong with Laynie… I'll make her healthy and happy in the sequel :) I'll read your sequel when I find some free time… *sigh* School is stealing all of my energy…

bs3ssi0n: Lol, and here's another update! I can't believe how fast you update! 

Starbugkenny: hehe, the cocked eyebrows will probably be here forever… Thankies for thinking that Laynie looks good but I still can't get her eyes right… 

Bread 'N' Butter: Toni and Tyson will continue to be naughty :) Glad that you like the chappie!

Fiver: Yup, but he could possible not think that they were gonna hide it forever right? Anyway, here's some more coming!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DO NOT own Toni, who belongs to her owner Bread 'N' Butter. I DO own Laynie, her bitbeast, Josephine and David. 

Chapter Fifteen: The Majestics 

-  "So? Still think you guy's gonna win this time?" Tyson smirked as he watched Laynie and Kai get ready. 

Kai snorted. "Yeah, we won last time remember?" 

-  "But you had an advantage then." Protested Toni. "This battle is ours!" 

[Dream on…] Laynie thought but didn't say it loud. She was tired and felt really outworn, not at all in the mood for another battle. 

-  "Bladers ready?" Max was, as usual, the speaker and tried to imitate Jazzman. 

-  "Just count down okay?" said Laynie and got herself and Drizzler ready. 

-  "Ahem… THREE… TWO… ONE… LEEET IIIT RIIIP!" 

The four bladers launched their blades into the bowl, sending sparks all over it. All of them seemed to wanna end it as soon as possible and attacked their opponents with furious power. And this time, Toni and Tyson fought TOGETHER instead of against each other. 

-  "Have been training?" established Kai and cocked one eyebrow.

(A/N: hehe… I know, I know! But I DO have a thing for cocked eyebrows!)

-  "Yup, and, as you always says Kai, training makes perfect." Tyson crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk. "Dragoon, attack!" 

The dragon rose from his blade and at the same moment, Toni called upon her white stag. The two bitbeasts started an attack, aiming straight at Kai and Laynie's blades. 

-  "Drizzler, come out and defend!" 

-  "Dranzer! Melt Crysticle!" 

But this time, Dragoon was in front of Crysticle, protecting the stag and took the flames instead. 

-  "Drizzler, help Dranzer! Try to get Dragoon out of balance!" 

The dragon and the tiger collide into each other, none of them willing to give in. 

But Laynie knew. She wasn't going to win this battle. She was tired and the lack of sleep made her unfocused. And her headache grew every second now, making things even worse…

-  "Hang on Drizzler, wait for the right moment…" Laynie said as she watched her tiger fight an equal battle against the bigger dragon. She knew that Drizzler was one of the strongest bitbeast but if she was weak, it would reflect on Drizzler. 

[What's wrong with Laynie?] Kai thought. [I know something's wrong because Drizzler isn't half as powerful as usual…] 

His fire-phoenix Dranzer had a big advantage to Crysticle, which was the ice-type and it was only a matters of seconds before the white blade would be knocked out of the dish. Dranzer gave up mighty roar and waited for Kai to give her the final command. But Kai didn't. 

-  "Let her be, go and help Drizzler instead!" Kai shouted and the red phoenix reluctant started to pull away from the stag. 

Laynie shook her head furiously. "What are you doing? Finish her of instead of helping me!" 

-  "Yeah, it looks more TYSON is gonna finish YOU off!" Kai snorted and Laynie was speechless. She closed her mouth again and gritted her teeth. Kai was right. 

-  "Kai! Come back here and fight!" yelled Toni and commanded Crysticle to follow Dranzer. 

Suddenly, Laynie gasped. Everything had turned quite and she heard nothing. She could see how Toni moved her lips but she couldn't hear what she said. And, it was suddenly so hard to breath. She saw Drizzler abandon his attack on Dragoon and turned his big head to Laynie. 

[Drizzler. I know I can trust you.] Laynie thought and the red tiger ran up to her, embracing her and protecting her between his front legs. The last thing she saw was her blade being knocked out of the dish and Kai's worried eyes. Then, everything turned black…

-  "Laynie? Laynie!?" Kai sank down onto his knees, dropping every thought of the battle. And second after that, Dranzer was knocked out of the dish and landed several meters away. 

Kai placed two fingers onto her throat to check her pulse. And, to his relief, it was steady and strong. 

Now had everyone noticed Laynie laying on the floor unconscious and gathered around her. 

-  "What's wrong? What happened?" Toni was a little pale as she watched Laynie. "Why did she faint?" 

-  "If I knew, would I be standing here then?" snarled Kai and glared at her. Toni took a step backwards.

-  "Sorry. I know that you're worried…" 

Ray put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's take her to the hotel room and call for Mr. Dickenson, he know what to do." He said and watched Kai pick Laynie up in his arms. 

Ray sighed and went to pick their blades up. [What's wrong with Laynie?]    

~*~ Back in the hotel room… ~*~ 

Laynie moaned slightly. Her head felt like cotton. All fluffy and thick, making it impossible to think. "What… happened?" She asked out loud. 

-  "You fainted." Said a voice and Laynie lifted herself up from the pillow. It was Mr. Dickenson and he smiled gently towards her.

-  "And the doctor said that it is because of some lack of sleep. Have you found it hard to sleep lately?" 

Laynie frowned. [Hard? Make it impossible.] She though. [And did they really have to get the doctor? How embarrassing…] 

-  "But all you have to do to get better is sleep more and take it easy with your beyblading practice some days." Continued Mr. Dickenson. 

-  "Hn." Laynie really didn't feel for talking and closed her eyes again as a gesture saying that she wanted to be alone. 

-  "I'll leave now and let you have some more sleep but I think there's SOMEONE who wanna see you." 

-  "If it's Kai, let him in. If it's Tyson or Toni, tell them to get lost." Replied Laynie. 

She could hear Mr. Dickenson open the door and close it again. Footsteps grew stronger and someone said:

-  "You really scared me, you know that?" 

Laynie opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Nothing to talk about. I've not slept so well lately…" She moved aside so Kai could lie down next to her. 

-  "Why didn't you tell me?" Kai asked. 

Laynie rolled her eyes. "I'm not Ray remember?" She replied. "Trust me, give me some more time and I'll be just fine." 

Kai didn't seem to be convinced but he let go of the subject. "Do you still wanna go to Johnny's place? He's not the most charming guy…" 

Laynie laughed. "Let me battle him and I swear that he'll be a lot nicer." 

~*~ In the BBA bus on the way to the McGregor's castle… ~*~  

-  "Hm. I wonder how Johnny is?" Max gazed out through the window and waited for a reply. 

-  "Still stubborn and over-confident." Muttered Tyson and crossed his arms. 

Laynie snorted. "You know what, Tyson? That sounded EXACTLY like someone in my team!" She said and rolled her eyes. 

- "Wh-hat? Who?" 

Laynie sighed. [Lost your brain again Tyson?] 

-  "You of course! Who else would it be?" Toni laughed at Tyson's face expression. 

-  "You maybe!" replied Tyson and gave her a push.

Toni put up a hurt face but no one believed her cause her eyes twinkled in amusement. And she burst out in laugh. Laynie sighed again. Her headache had grown beyond painful now and she rubbed her temples in a try to mitigate it. 

-  "How are you?" Whispered Kai when he saw her actions. He frowned slightly when Laynie shook her head as an answer. 

-  "I'm fine." She said and turned her gaze to Ray and Mariah in the seat in front of them. They were talking and seemed to be in a deep conversation. But Mariah seemed to feel Laynie's gaze cause she turned her head and gave Laynie a smile. 

Laynie gave her a little smile in return before leaning back again. The BBA bus was very comfortable but not made for sleeping in… And Laynie was still tired even though she had slept more than she usually did in a month. But she gave up her plans of getting any sleep there when Toni, Tyson and Max started a loud discussion about if the bet still was valid. 

-  "Come one, I wanna battle Laynie when she can give everything!" said Tyson.

-  "But you guys won, right? And you're still without food for a week." Max really wanted to see how Kai and Laynie were gonna handle an interview… 

-  "But we've not proved anything if we don't win if they only gave half of their power." Complained Toni and looked around to see if anyone was gonna argue. 

Ray met her gaze and sighed. "Why can't we just say that it was a draw?" He tried and Mariah nodded. 

-  "Yeah, and no one have to be hungry or interviewed." She established and smiled.

-  "For your information, I hate draws… I wanna win!" Toni smiled broadly. 

But now was Laynie fed up with their discussion. "Give me until Monday to rest and we'll have a new battle, ok?" 

-  "It's four days, Tyson." Mariah supplied helpfully when she saw the teenager frown. 

-  "I knew that!" declared Tyson but no one believed him. He sank back and crossed his arms, mumbling something about that he KNEW some math actually… 

[Yeah sure…] Laynie thought ironically. Now when the talk had faded away, she could finally get some rest. With a small sigh, she leaned her head onto Kai's shoulder and let the sleep carry her away to its comforting and dreaming state. 

The sun shone brightly right into her eyes, making her slowly wake up. She groaned slightly. She wanted to sleep. The bed was so warm. And the sleep was so comforting. It made all of her trouble disappear and replace them with hope for the future. But, unfortunately, it never lasted. 

-  "But you're happy now, aren't you?" A voice said and Laynie sat up straight in her bed. The voice was strangely familiar and filled her with happiness and sorrow at the same time. It was her grand mother.

-  "Grandma? But I thought…" 

-  "Laynie, my dear. In dreams, anything can happen." The old woman smiled. 

Laynie smiled back. "Why isn't life always a dream?" She said. 

-  "Laynie, don't you worry. I've been in the future and everything will turn out just fine for you." 

-  "How can you've seen the future? Isn't the future something we form ourselves?" Laynie frowned. She didn't like to know that she couldn't change her life by making different choices… She preferred to believe that you held your own future. 

But the old woman only smiled. "Some things are meant to be.  I love you. Always."

Someone slightly shook her, and the consciousness called her back. 

-  "Laynie, wake up. We're at Johnny's now…" 

-  "Mmmm… I'm up…" replied Laynie and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

She opened her eyes and a fantastic sight met her. The castle was even bigger than the one BBA held their big night and was surrounded by a moat. Candles were flickering in every window and red velvet curtains hung down. 

-  "Wow. Have you been here before?" She asked and grabbed her bag. Sure, she was used to big mansions and stuff, but this one was huge! 

Kai shrugged. "No, but it's only a castle." He said with bored voice, making Laynie smiled.

-  "Only a castle." She repeated and gave him a playful push. 

~*~ Inside of the castle… ~*~ 

The big door opened slowly and Tyson started to bit his bottom lip with impatience. 

-  "Come on… Come on. I'm hungry!" He said and jumped startled when a voice replied:

-  "As always then." 

And now, when the doors was open, they could see a red haired boy stand in front of them with a confident smile on his lips. 

-  "Pah, you don't know what you're talking about!" said Tyson stubbornly and everyone laughed. 

-  "Hey, why don't you introduce Laynie and me huh?" Toni tapped onto Tyson's shoulder, looking as impatient as Tyson just did. 

-  "Why don't you start with coming in? It's more proper and following the rules." 

The voice came from behind and they turned around to see a purple-haired guy step out from a black limousine. Robert. 

-  "Which rules? We're not in court you know!" said Toni and rolled her eyes. 

Robert's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me, do you know who I am?" 

-  "Of course, you're Robert. Leader of the Majestics and your bitbeast's name is Griffolyon." Rattled Toni like it was a homework and smiled triumphantly. 

-  "Hmph. Let's get inside. It's chilly out here. And I would like a cup of tea…" Robert started walking into the castle, followed by his butler. 

~*~ A few minutes later… ~*~ 

-  "So, what about some introduces then?" Johnny placed his cup back on its plait and looked around. 

-  "Ok, I'll do it!" Tyson finished his cup of tea. "This girl-" 

He pointed at Toni. "- is probably the nicest girl I know. Her name's Toni Hikari LaVelle and she's the sixth member of the Bladebreakers." 

-  "Nice to meet you." Toni smiled. She was more shy now when all of the 'hyperness' had faded away. 

-  "And this-" Tyson turned to Laynie. "-is Laynie Kim. She's our second Kai." 

Laynie snorted and glared at Tyson. [Note to myself: Kill Tyson later…]

-  "Nice to meet both of you. I'm Robert -------.

(A/N: Dun know his last name…) 

-  "And I'm Johnny Macgregor. And you're all welcome to my place here in Scotland." Said Johnny and made a little pause. "Robert, you know where you'll sleep. But the rest of you, four rooms are waiting for you. I don't care how you're gonna split, just do it." 

Splitting right… It turned out that Kai and Laynie shared a room (kinda oblivious), Toni and Tyson, Ray and Mariah and last, Kenny and Max. 

-  "I'm starting to like this castle." Smiled Laynie and placed herself close to Kai on his bed. 

-  "Mmmm." Mumbled Kai. "Wish I could say the same about Johnny." 

Laynie frowned. "Yeah, he's such a asshole. But I can't wait to beat him in a beybattle." 

-  "I thought you were supposed to rest…" 

Laynie groaned. "Don't you dare start that too… I'm perfectly fine and you know that!" 

Kai shrugged and started to get out of bed. He knew that the rest of the Majestics probably was gonna arrive soon and he couldn't wait to beat all off them… 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Ok, I know that this chapter is way much shorter than how they're supposed to be… But I'd a major writer's block and this is what came out from it… bear with me… 

Anyway, thankies for all of your reviews and keep them coming :)

*hugs*

/ Emma a.k.a dragon-eyes22

  


	18. Royal Showdown

AAAWW! THANKIES TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT! AND IN THIS CHAPTER, I CAN PROUDLY ANNOUNCE THAT I'VE RECEIVED 100 REVIEWS! AND, TO CELEBRATE A LITTLE, I'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN USUAL! ^^ GIVES OUT COOKIES

She Devil 2004: I luv all of my reviewers! And you're one of them! :) Toni mustn't keep away from Tyson but it'll not be a pairing between them! They'll be best of friends probably and let it be there. I've something else planned for Tyson in the sequel… *evil grin* 

Bs3ssi0n: As I always say, I'm a bad updater so you can be lazy reviewers if you want to (but I like fast reviewers too ^^) Why did the people ignore you? Anyway, volunteer work is a great thing I think. O.O Ray? Leaving? The Bladebreakers? NOOOO!? Can't be? *kicking Ray's sorry ass* Why, why, why?! 

Sacred Phoenix: Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I love reviews like this! Tips and suggestions! I'll see what I can do with this, but I don't think I'll use all of them. And for the rest of you; follow sacred phoenix's review and make me happy! ^^ And thankies for telling me Robert's last name!

Suicide-greeting: I hope Althena is under better discipline now! You really give her a hard time with all that exercise ;)

Surfergurl16: *sigh* Yup, it was short. But I blame it on my stupid writers block and give it new try!

Hikage Kitsune: I'll never stop! Try to stop me! Lol, ok, maybe I'll stop. But it's not in a soon future at least!

Mystique Rain and Cherry Rain: Lol, no, the kitty duo has been good kittens! They've updated! YAY! 

Nise-anjel: LOL, maybe I should forgive Tyson this time… I mean, I've such a good paring for him in the sequel… 

Bread 'N' Butter: Her dream was not sad was it? Maybe it was…? *thinks* Anyway, thanks for telling Robert's last name. And, you've to tell me if I don't keep Toni in character!    

Fiver: Hm, who knows? Maybe I should kill Laynie? ^^ No, that would be too cruel doing something like that to Kai. But I like angst stuff!

Tifa May Tari: I'll update a.s.a.p but school is still first priority now when I've the most important grades waiting!

Starbugkenny: Lol, I'm glad that someone more than me like the cocked eyebrow thing cuz I think I overdo it sometimes… But it suit Laynie and Kai so good :)

Death_morals: 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DO NOT own Toni, who belongs to her owner Bread 'N' Butter. I DO own Laynie, her bitbeast, Josephine and David. 

**Chapter Sixteen: Royal Showdown**

****

The sun shone strongly, sending its rays into the big window and waking the sleeping teenagers. 

Laynie opened her eyes slowly and sighed. She smiled. For once, she had slept the whole night and felt better than ever.  

-  "Morning!" She said when Kai sat up in his bed, stretching his arms into the air. His hair was a mess and he looked adorable. Laynie smiled even bigger. 

Kai gave her an odd gaze. "What is it?" He frowned and watched Laynie shake her head so the strands of hair danced around her head. 

-  "Nothing. It's just a perfect day, that's all." Laynie swung her legs over the bed and started to search her bag for clothes. "And it will be even better when I've knocked Johnny's blade out of the bowl!" 

-  "I thought you were supposed to rest?" Kai couldn't hold the question.

Laynie snorted. "Trust me, I'll rest after I've had some beyblade practice." 

-  "Whatever." Replied Kai and sounded as he didn't cared what she did. But Laynie knew better than to believe the tone in his voice. If it was something you learned being with Kai Hiwatari, it was knowing what he REALLY meant when he said something.

-  "Can I have the bathroom first?" asked Laynie and turned her head to Kai. He shrugged and Laynie took it as a "yes". She smirked and gave him a quick kiss.

-  "Thanks." She whispered before disappearing into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. 

[I wonder how my life would have been if Laynie hadn't joined the team?] Thought Kai as he gathered his clothes. [Probably different. Much different.] 

A little smile played in the corners of his lips. It was a lot of things he wasn't so sure of anymore, but he knew something, which was for sure at least. Laynie made him feel comfortable and he loved her. Yes, loved her. He really didn't think of love as a weakness anymore and accepted it. He was human after all. 

~*~ Breakfast… ~*~ 

-  "Can you pass the salt, Ray?" 

Ray gave Tyson a tired gaze before passing the salt to the hungry teenager next to him. Tyson was now on his sixth plait with pancakes and anyone stared at him with gazes between disgust and awe. How could he eat so much?

-  "Mmmm, yummy!" Tyson smiled happily. 

-  "I agree! I've never tasted anything better!" said Toni and reached for the syrup. "May I have some more please?"     

Laynie served herself a glass of juice before leaning her chin in the hand. She gazed around the room the blond boy with baby blue eyes locked her gaze with his. Enrique.

~*~ _Last night… ~*~ _

_Laynie and Kai left their room and started to get downstairs when they suddenly heard voices from the hall. _

_-  "Enrique! Oliver! Wow, it's great to see you!" They heard Max, probably sugar high, welcome the newest guests to Johnny's castle._

_-  "Max! No time no see!"_

_Laynie sighed and gave Kai a quick smile. New people. It didn't matter what circumstances and time it was, she still thought it was terribly hard to meet new people. With some hesitation, she started to walk down the stairs._

_The Bladebreakers, (not Laynie and Kai of course…) Oliver and Enrique stood gathered in a group, everyone trying to speak at the same time._

_-  "Hi, and who can this beauty be then?" Enrique gave Laynie his brightest smile and took her hand and kissed it. _

_Laynie first stared at her hand in disgust and after that, with even more disgust, on Enrique. _

_-  "I'm Enrique -------. And it's VERY nice to meet you!" _

(A/N: AAAARRRGH! I can't remember this guy's last name either O.o! Please, can someone tell me their last names?)

_-  "Yeah. Very…" replied Laynie and hurried to take her hand back. She glanced at Kai and found, to her surprise, that he seemed to be very… jealous… She couldn't find a better word for it and it chocked her. _

_-  "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" continued Enrique and kept praising Laynie's appearance. _

_Oliver snickered. "Last time I heard that one was in France, yesterday." He whispered to Ray and Mariah who smiled in amusement. _

_-  "If I can interrupt." Said Laynie with loud voice. "I'm NOT interested." _

_Enrique stopped praising Laynie and stared at her with wide eyes. "You're not… interested?" He said with shaking voice. His eyes grew bigger and he blinked twice. _

_-  "Nice try, puppy boy." Replied Laynie and crossed her arms. "Look, I'm not interested of anything including you except beating you in a BEYBATTLE!" She gave him a challenging look. _

_-  "Bring it on, honey. But if you loose, I'm gonna take you out on a date!" smirked Enrique._

_Laynie snorted and cocked one eyebrow. "First of all, don't 'honey' me. Second, I won't date you and third, you're NOT gonna win." _

_-  "But if you're so sure of winning, why don't you accept his condition?" Oliver spoke up and Laynie gazed on him. _

_-  "Don't interrupt! Go and find yourself a boyfriend instead, huh!?" growled Laynie and Oliver gasped slightly. _

_-  "What? I'm not GAY!?" He shouted, making, Robert and Johnny stare at him._

(A/N: Hehe, here you go, Sacred Phoenix!)

_Laynie snorted again and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, you act and look like one?" She sighed and continued. "Anyway, I don't have time for this. Enrique, get ready to meet me in a beybattle tomorrow, straight after breakfast. Understood?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the room and upstairs again.  _

_-  "And that, was Laynie Kim." _

~ Present time… ~*~ 

[Stupid Enrique! I can't wait to bring him off his high horses… Wish I were in a better shape though… But I'm still strong enough to win over this jerk.] Laynie was in deep thoughts and didn't register that someone was talking to her.

-  "Can someone hit her or something?" complained Mariah and sighed. 

-  "As you wish!" agreed Tyson and punched Laynie with all his power. 

Laynie almost fell of her chair and juice landed all over the table. She got up with incredible force, grasping Tyson's collar and shaking him. 

-  "What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted and finished her little "show" with kicking Tyson's butt, sending him across the floor. "And never do that again, ok?" 

-  "Pah, talk about OVER-REACTING!" replied Tyson and examined his elbow, which had taken the hardest hit…

-  "Go to hell!" snarled Laynie and sat down at the table again. She took the juice can and started to pour herself another glass of juice, ignoring everyone's gazes. [Stupid Tyson… I hate him!] 

Mariah gazed at the angry girl. "Seriously Laynie, if you wanna tell us something go ahead! It's better than keeping everything inside." 

Laynie crossed her arms and stared out through the window. [Yeah, what IS wrong with me? Kinda hard to explain when you don't even know yourself…] She thought and sighed quietly without even noticing. But Kai did. He took her hand under the table and just held it. Tried to comfort her and telling her that he was there for her. Maybe they pretended like they didn't care at all, but they both knew that they loved each other deep and honest. And even if they built hundreds of walls for protection, they couldn't hide it for each other. Maybe that is what people call TRUE LOVE… 

Laynie took a deep breath and calmed down. She turned to Kai and smiled quickly. "I'm fine. And ready for the battle!" 

Kai wanted to protest but knew better than to argue with her. 

-  "He he. Get ready for a date with Enrique then!" smirked the blonde boy and ran his hand through his hair with a secure gesture. 

-  "Time to wake up maybe…" muttered Kai and glared at Enrique. 

Tyson chuckled teasingly. "Look who's jealous!" 

-  "Get lost or, even better, why not to hell?" replied Kai with bored voice.  

Tyson stuck out his tongue in another childish behavior, making Toni laugh at him.

-  "I hate to say it, Tyson, but Kai's right! You really act like you're five sometimes!" She laughed and poked him in his side. 

Tyson sweatdropped. "Yeah, and you're really the one telling ME that." He said and heard Toni snort. 

-  "Actually, I'm way for mature than you'll ever be and don't try to come here and say something different! I am and I'll always be." She paused to catch her breath again. "And for your information. You've placed cream on your toast instead of butter." 

Everyone held their breath when they saw that Tyson already had taken a bite. First, he looked down at the toast and up at them again. Second, his eyes widened to the size as two plaits. Third, he spat the bite out. 

-  "Oh my God! Didn't anyone take a picture?" Mariah's cheerful laugh was heard all over the room and Max patted Tyson's back. 

-  "He, sorry dude but that expression of yours was too much!" 

Tyson finished his glass of water and sent a glare to Toni who still laughed. "Gee, thanks. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" 

-  "Because I didn't see it! But, after all, it was your own fault." Toni replied and smiled even bigger. Laynie sighed.

-  "Ok, I've had enough of this insanity. Enrique, be in the battle room in twenty minutes. Not five seconds later. Is that understood?" 

Enrique smiled and made a little wave. "Anytime baby, anytime."  

Laynie clenched her hands but didn't say anything. She left the room, followed by Kai. 

-  "I can't stand that guy!" She hissed when they came back to their room. "He annoys the hell out of me!" 

Kai smiled. "You gotta be careful. Enrique is quite skilled. And you haven't seen him blade before right?" 

Laynie frowned and reached for Drizzler in her left pocket. "No, but he hasn't seen my technique either?" 

-  "Trust me, he watched the Europeans. If he wasn't there at place, he watched you at TV…" answered Kai and fiddled thoughtfully with his Dranzer. 

-  "Got any tips for me then? Or maybe it's enough with a "Good luck"?" said Laynie as she tilted her head to one side. 

Kai smirked and embraced her. "I think you should play mostly on attack and endurance. Do you know his bitbeast?" 

Laynie hesitated. "I've heard it's a tough one with two alternative ways of attacking. But how can that be?" 

-  "Enrique's Amphilyon is two-headed. That's the two choices of attacking. When Tyson won, he made the two head fight AGAINST each other… I was kinda impressed." 

-  "I bet." Muttered Laynie and rose on her toes to give Kai a kiss. He met her soft lips and locked them in a gentle kiss. 

Laynie closed her eyes and let the wave of comfortableness carry her away. This was when she really, really lived. And she loved Kai. But it was not a chance that she was gonna say it out loud yet. Nope, there was still some kinda wall to climb before she could say those three words. 

-  "Kai." Started Laynie and bent her neck so she could look Kai in the eyes. "I want you to promise something…" 

-  "It depends… What do I've to promise?" 

-  "Stay out of the battle. No matter what." Laynie gave him a serious gaze and waited for his reply. He sighed.

-  "Whatever." Said Kai and looked away. "Try to stay out of trouble then." 

Laynie smirked. "Watch me." 

~*~ In the battle room… ~*~ 

-  "Regular rules. The one spinning in the end wins." Laynie put Drizzler onto the launcher and gazed at Enrique. "Cute outfit by the way." 

-  "Thanks!" replied Enrique and held his launcher ready. Layne sighed. This guy just COULDN'T take an ironic comment… 

Laynie's eyes narrowed as she waited for the countdown to begin. [Focus Laynie. It's all about focus… Stay calm and wait for him to reveal his lacks and technique.] 

-  "Three… Two… One… LEEET IIT RIIP!"     

Laynie launched her diamond blade into the bowl with all the power she possessed. "Come on Drizzler! Show them how REAL beyblading looks like!" 

-  "Ha! My mighty Amphilyon and I will show YOU how it feels like loosing. Amphilyon, come on out and play with the kitten!" 

-  "Looks like Enrique won't waste any time…" established Robert and watched Amphilyon attack with both heads at the same time. "Laynie better bring her bitbeast out." 

And so did Laynie. Drizzler rose from the blade in a red blast, letting out a roar before attacking the bigger bitbeast. 

-  "Blizzard! Freeze them to ice!" shouted Laynie and Drizzler let out a blast of ice, aiming straight at the two-headed bitbeast. 

Enrique laughed. "Nice try, Laynie. Amphilyon, block it!" 

[Damn] Cursed Laynie and bit her bottom lip. "Wait for his next move Drizzler!" 

The two blades both waited for their opponent to move and circled around the bowl. Suddenly, Amphilyon attacked and locked Drizzler in a strong grip. 

-  "Try to get out of there!" Laynie tried to find an opening. 

-  "Kai! Help her!" yelled Mariah and grasped Kai's arm. 

Kai didn't reply but frowned. Mariah shook his arm again. "Kai! Are you even listening!?" 

-  "Mariah, leave it. I don't think Laynie wants out help either. Look." Said Ray and nodded to the bowl. Mariah let go off Kai's arm and gazed into the bowl. Drizzler was now free and had started an attack. And this time, he was luckier. 

With all the strength he possessed, Drizzler ran into Amphilyon blade and made it wobble slightly. Immediately, he followed it by another 'Blizzard' and this time, the bitbeast was trapped inside. 

-  "Great job Drizzler! Now finish him off!" Laynie crossed her arms and locked Enrique's gaze. She smirked. 

-  "Don't think it's over yet, Laynie! We still have more to give!" replied Enrique but it was already too late. Drizzler sent his opponent flying through the air, out of the bowl. 

No one said a word. Laynie called back her Drizzler and caught it in her hand. 

-  "She… won…" whispered Oliver. "She knocked Amphilyon out… it's unbelievable." 

-  "You better start believing then, Oliver." Replied Kai and smirked. 

-  "Looks like you'll have to find yourself another date tonight, Enrique." Laynie tossed Amphilyon back to Enrique, who caught it with his hands. 

Enrique made a grimace and turned to Toni with a confident smile all over his face. "What about you then? Look at those eyes!" 

Toni giggled. "You're unbelievable! Don't you ever know when to give up?" 

-  "What about you then?" Enrique turned again, but this time to Mariah. "Why don't you dump your boyfriend and take me instead?" 

-  "Ahem." Said Ray loud and Enrique backed away. "She's with me and I think she'll continue with that too." 

Mariah smiled and gave him a kiss as an answer. Ray blushed slightly and Laynie rolled her eyes. 

-  "Come on. Let's do something else now…" Tyson moaned. "We can play tennis!" 

-  "Tennis!?" Toni's face lit up. "I love tennis!" 

-  "Let's play some tennis then. If someone else doesn't have anything else to suggest…" Johnny looked around in the room.

Laynie sighed. "Why not. Maybe I can beat Enrique again…" She said and smiled. 

Enrique snorted. "You can always try." 

~*~ Outside, tennis court… ~*~

Laynie picked up her sketch-block and started a new picture of Ray and Mariah playing tennis. Both of them had their cat-like speed and balance so they won an easy win against Max and Kenny. Let's say that Kenny wasn't that good either… 

-  "Wow, you're good!" said Oliver after taking a glance on the picture. 

Laynie smirked. "I'm glad to hear that you've a better taste in art than clothes." 

-  "Thanks, I'm flattered." Replied Oliver with ironic. 

-  "Anytime." Laynie frowned in concentration. Her art skills had improved a lot lately and she had a several pictures of her team now. 

Kai turned his head from the sun and opened his eyes again. "Are you ready for a round at the court?" He said and Laynie nodded.

-  "Give me a sec… I've to finish this, ok?" She looked up from the picture. 

-  "Take your time." Replied Kai and returned to the sunrays again. 

(A/N: I know that this is SO NOT like Kai but what the h*ll!?)

Mariah served another ball. It was a hard, low ball just over the net and impossible for Max to return. Mariah smiled. 

-  "Looks like we won huh?" She said and held her hand out for Max to grab it. 

-  "Yup, fair and square." Replied Max and smiled he too. They turned to Kenny, who lay onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Or what do you say, Chief?" 

Kenny sighed. "Let's say that I'll keep to play tennis at my computer in the future, ok?" 

-  "So, who's next then? Toni and Tyson against Kai and Laynie maybe?" Ray looked at Kai who shrugged. 

-  "Whatever." 

Ray sighed. [Isn't that a typical answer for Kai?] He thought. 

-  "Hehe, Toni and I are so gonna win this!" smirked Tyson in a confident way. 

-  "Why don't you make that a promise then?" muttered Laynie under her breath. 

Toni glared at her. "Did I ever tell you guys that I was the best tennis player in junior high?" She asked and smiled proudly. 

-  "No, you didn't! Then you must be good right?" Mariah tilted her head and looked curiously at the shorthaired girl. Toni shrugged. 

-  "I play for fun." She replied but with a very playful twinkle in her eye. "And to win of course!" 

-  "First one to reach thirty points ok?" Laynie took a better hold of her racket before serving the ball over the net. 

Toni returned the ball with easiness and sent it away in a hard smash. "Get that one if you can!" 

-  "Why wouldn't I?" Kai returned the ball again and that was how they continued for like an hour more… 

The sun shone even more now and both of the couples were tired. 

-  "Can someone win, please?" Moaned Max and took another zip of his lemonade. "You guys have been doing the same thing forever now… Can't we make it a tie?" 

Kenny looked up from his laptop to start his lecture. "If this tennis tournament is supposed to work, someone has to win. If no one win, no one can move on to the next level. That's why…" 

He was cut short by a… tennis ball? Yes, a green ball landed right at Kenny's cheek, making him fall off the chair and land onto the hard ground. 

-  "Oh, my God. What happened? Where did that one come from?"

 Everyone immediately started looking at Tyson, who's jaw dropped. 

-  "Why do you guys always think it was me?" He shouted and crossed his arms. 

-  "Because it always is you Tyson!" replied Kai. 

Laynie covered her mouth with her hand to hide her big smile. "Yeah, but this time it wasn't Tyson actually." 

-  "Who was it then?" 

They moved their gazes to Toni instead, who smiled weakly and waved at them trying to look innocent. "Hi there…" She said and blushed. 

-  "Toni! And I thought you were good at tennis!?" Oliver gave Toni a gaze showing confusedness and amusement. 

Toni pretended to be hurt. "I am! But it was Tyson's fault!" 

-  "Yeah, blame it at me. As always!" 

-  "Ah, who cares? You did lost so you're out of the tournament." Said Robert and gave them a stern look. 

-  "Actually, they can have our place… The two of us have some things to do." Said Kai and gave Laynie a gaze telling her that he would explain later. Laynie nodded. 

-  "Yeah, good luck. You'll need it." Laynie smiled and handed her racket to Johnny. 

She took Kai's hand and they wandered off to some more private place… 

Enrique's jaw dropped, making Ray smile, Mariah giggle and Tyson drop onto his knees laughing like a maniac. 

-  "Are they a COUPLE?" 

-  "Yes, your dumb ass! Why did you think Kai was acting like he was when you hit on Laynie like that?" Toni crossed her arms and shook her head at the blonde boy. 

-  "Hey, don't ask for me to understand that guy! He's a complete mystery…" replied Enrique and sighed. "I can't believe Mr. Moody found himself a girlfriend that pretty…" 

Mariah laughed. "Aw, come on! You gotta see that those are practically made for each other?!" 

-  "Why can't I find someone like that?" Complained Enrique and sighed again. 

~*~ In the park belonging to the castle… ~*~ 

-  "So, why did you bring me out here?" asked Laynie and looked up on Kai's face. 

He sighed and started searching his pockets for something. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Laynie. "Read." 

-  "I don't read other people's mail…" protested Laynie and frowned. 

-  "Come on Laynie, just read it. But it won't be happy news…" scowled Kai and Laynie opened the white envelope, pulling out a white paper. 

_Kai,_

_I've heard that you and the girl Laynie Kim have something going on. And I want it to stop immediately. You don't need her and I want you to focus. Get rid of her NOW and no consequences must be done. Remember, Dranzer still belongs to the Hiwatari family. _

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

-  "What!?" Laynie spat out and furiously put the paper back in the envelope. "What's wrong with him?" 

But suddenly, it hit her. What if Kai was gonna do as his grandfather had said? 

-  "Are you gonna obey him, Kai?" She asked quietly and waited for a reply. But Kai didn't answer. His gaze was drifting away in deep thoughts… 

-  "Kai!?" Laynie pulled his arm and brought him back into reality. "Are you gonna obey him?" 

Kai looked at her. "Of course not!" He said and embraced her. "Why would I? You're the only one I really care about in this stupid world." 

[Exactly what I wanted to hear Kai…] Laynie thought and smiled. "You got me worried a while there…" She said out loud. 

Kai took a hold on her shoulders and looked at her. "You don't have to worry. Ever." 

  §~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Ok, it didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to be but I really wanted to update before I go to my friend. I won't be able to update this week… But, please, continue with all of your lovely reviews and I'll update as fast as I can! 

*hugs*

/ Emma

        


	19. Soul Of The Firebird

WHOA! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, yes even you quicksilver melt, and I'm sorry for not updating earlier… I've been away on Easter break and not been able to update… Sorry!

She Devil 2004: Thanks, I hope you're still alive but I don't understand why you would be teased?

Surfergurl16: Me too. For a while at least. Lol. He has only himself to blame I think. 

Sacred Phoenix: If you get stuck with your fic it's a very good thing to throw the Majestics in. Believe me, I'm talking from own experiences… Thanks for telling Enrique's last name!

Tifa Tari: Nope, no break-ups here :) 

Nise-anjel: Thankies! Yeah, he might be hilarious but I don't have much for players like him… 

Quicksilver melt: Ok, I wanna straighten some things out here. I'm so not American. I'm not English either. I'm SWEDISH. And, as you probably don't know, Swedish people don't speak English so how the hell would I know how to know the difference between sarcastic and ironic? I'm sorry if I sound a little pissed off me too, but maybe you could have checked some facts before kinda flaming me like that. I understand if you wanted to get that out of your system but couldn't you have made it like Mystique Rain instead? 

Emmi-Lof: Thanks! :D And that was a very,very nice name you had there ;)

Bread 'N' Butter: Yeah, you did. Poor Kenny… :) A lot of thanks for telling me the surnames!

Cyberlink42: Well, I am on MSN quite often but I think you're sleeping when. Time zones you know. *sigh*

Lil Tanuki: Thanks, and I really like your fic! Keep writing and I'll do the same, ok? Oh, and by the way, thanks for reviewing twice ;)

Kay: Bad? Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out! :)

Sleepy-zzz: *bows* Thanks! 

Mystique Rain: *glomps back* Thank you so much! I'll leave you guys a review when I've finished reading your latest chappie!

Kai/Ray: I'm glad that you think so! 

Suicide-greeting: Glad to hear that too. Have I mentioned that I really like your pen name?

Bs3ssi0n: To be honest, I was thinking of make him obey his grandfather but I changed my mind. I'm not in the mood for writing heartbreaks and stuff like that right now… Anyway, I've a lot to catch up on your fic now when I've been away for a while. Phew, you updates TOO fast sometimes ;) 

SOR*BBG: Yup, I'll continue! Just try to stop me! Lol

Death-morals: Yup, I'll update. But not soon. Sorry…

Myrtle moon: Whoa, that was a lot of reviews! :) I thought fanfic.net had broke. Again. Anyway, thank you and welcome to the story. I can't respond to every review, that would take a lot of pages but I did read all of the, ok?

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also DO NOT own Toni, who belongs to her owner Bread 'N' Butter. I DO own Laynie, her bitbeast, Josephine and David. 

Chapter Seventeen: Soul Of The Firebird 

Laynie lay on her bed, trying to solve all the thoughts that flew around inside her head. The letter from Kai's grandfather had confused her more than she wanted to admit and now she was more insecure than ever. What if Kai obeyed his grandfather's silly conditions scared of loosing Dranzer? That would just be too much for her to take…

[I hate being like this… Wondering what might come next and know that I can't do anything to affect it. But he DID give me his word…] Laynie thought and stared at the ceiling. But words didn't matter that much to Laynie. She believed more in actions. Words were only… words and it wasn't a promise to anything. 

Kai sighed. He stood at the balcony, which was connected to the room he and Laynie shared. He knew that the letter had made her doubt and started to regret that he head showed it for her… Now, she was confused and upset. She didn't want to show it but he knew. He could see it in her eyes. 

-  "Damn you Voltaire." Kai cursed under his breathe and gazed out in the black night. Stars twinkled back at him with a mysterious luster. Where would he find the answers for this questions and decisions he had? Were they hidden in the black night or did he hold his own future? 

[Do you have to ruin everything that matters and is important to me? Everything and everyone I care about? I hate the fact that you can.] He thought bitterly. 

-  "He can't." A soft, comforting voice suddenly said. 

[Can't stay here. Must have some air… Maybe talk with someone.] Laynie thought and started to get up from the bed. She grabbed her coat and opened the door. Without telling Kai where she was going, she closed it and started to search for Mariah and Ray. She needed to be with them for a while, be surrounded by their carefree atmosphere. She sighed. Why did THEIR relationship always seem so simple? 

Kai spun around and searched for the source of the voice. But no one was there and he realized where the voice had come from… Inside his head, an illusion of his beloved red phoenix started to form. Dranzer. 

-  "Dranzer?" Kai whispered so Laynie wouldn't hear. "But… how?" 

The red bird raised his head in a majestic way and gazed at his master with stead calm. 

-  "Did you really think that I was gonna sit and do nothing when you have all these problems upon your mind?"

Kai smirked. "It's not like you've been there before you know…" He said. 

The phoenix ruffled his feathers and seemed to be very offended. "The times before were not like this time… I wanna help you make the right decisions." 

-  "Yeah, right decisions…" Kai replied quietly. "And I've no idea what to do." 

Suddenly, a soft knocking on the door interrupted the phoenix. He started to fade away and when no one opened the door, Kai assumed that Laynie already had left the room. 

-  "Wait, what am I supposed to do then?" Kai said. 

Now, the red bird was completely gone but his voice still lingered there. 

-  "You must follow your heart. That's the right thing in this case…" 

[Wow, that really helped me…] Kai thought as he headed for the door to open it. It was Ray. 

-  "Mr. Dickenson has arrived and he wants a meeting immediately." 

Kai frowned. "Why? Did he say that?" 

-  "No, he didn't. Now, come on. It seemed like he was in a hurry." Ray shook his head, making the ponytail dance behind his back. "Laynie is down there if you wonder."

-  "Why would I wonder?" Kai replied in a harsh tone. "I don't own her, she can go wherever she want to." 

-  "Is something wrong, Kai? Laynie seemed kinda worried and you're…" He didn't finish the sentence and Kai sighed irritated. 

-  "Whatever." He said and closed the door behind him. 

~*~ Downstairs… ~*~ 

Everyone was gathered in Johnny's gigantic "living room", waiting for Kai and Ray to join. Kai took a seat next to Laynie and waited for Mr. Dickenson to begin. But, after a glance on his face, Kai understood that it wasn't some kinda good news he was gonna tell… 

-  "Hello everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your vacation but something very important came to acknowledge this morning. This videotape," He stopped and showed them a black tape. He put the tape into the video before continuing. "…was delivered to my secretary this morning and I'm afraid it contained some bad news…" 

The TV screen was black for a few seconds, before a shadow sitting behind a desk could be seen. 

-  "Long time no see." The voice belonging to the shadow said. "Or, what do you say Mr. Dickenson?" 

Kai froze. He knew this voice all to well… [Voltaire.]

The light was turned on and the man in Kai's thoughts could be seen. But he wasn't alone… 

[What the hell!?] Laynie thought and stared at the screen. Next to Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, sat the man she hated most. The one she once called father. 

-  "Is this some kinda sick joke?" She said out loud and looked at Mr. Dickenson for an answer. 

He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid it isn't, Laynie. It looks like we've to deal with another attack from Biovolt. But what your father's target is, that's still a mystery." 

-  "What do you think he wants?" spat Laynie. "The world of course. Trust me, my family have serious power needs." 

She turned her head to the TV again. 

-  "Don't count us as down. A new power is rising and get ready for the hammer to fall. And this time, we'll succeed and the world will belong to it's truly master, Biovolt…" 

The screen went black again but no one said a word. Not even Tyson.  

-  "That's all we've got this far but the BBA is having an appointment in two hours to decide what to do next. I would like if you stayed here until I know more. Is that alright to you?" Mr. Dickenson said and looked around in the room. 

-  "For how long?" asked Ray when no one replied Mr. Dickenson's question. 

Mr. Dickenson thought for a few seconds. "Is it enough for an answer if I say at least five days?" 

-  "Sure. Will we get any more information from the BBA later, after the appointment?" Robert gazed at Mr. Dickenson with his sharp eyes and crossed his arms. 

-  "Of course. I'll call or pay a visit to inform you all." Replied Mr. Dickenson and nodded. 

[I hate you, Jack. I hate you so much that words can't describe it. Just when things started to work out well for me are you there to ruin everything again…] Laynie thought and started to bit her bottom lip as she always did when she was in deep thoughts or disappointed. 

-  "Now, I have to leave you for the appointment but I'll return as soon as I've some news for you. Bye for now." Said Mr. Dickenson and took his coat and hat, leaving the house. 

It was quite for a while when Mr. Dickenson had left but soon everyone tried to talk to everyone… 

-  "How did he escape from prison?" 

-  "What are they planning now?" 

-  "Why was Laynie's father there?" 

-  "Can everyone shut up?" 

It was Laynie who said the last line and everyone got quite again, looking at her. She glared back in annoyance.

-  "You sound even worse than the "girliest" girl in my hometown…" She said. 

-  "Hey, what do you mean with that!?" replied Toni and tried to look innocent. 

Laynie sighed. "There's no reason for sit here and speculate in things we barely know something about, right? I suggest we all let go off it until Mr. Dickenson return." 

-  "Sounds good to me. Why don't you, Oliver, make us the new meal you came up with last month? It was delicious and I don't think Bruce will mind." 

(A/N: I made the servant's name up, ok? It's a sappy name but I can't think of anything better right now…)

Oliver nodded. "Of course. It'll take an hour so why don't you go and rest a little or something?" 

~*~ Later, Ray and Mariah's room… ~*~ 

-  "How do you think Laynie is feeling? I mean, everything with her father must have upset her a lot…" said Mariah, her voice dark with worry. Maybe Laynie wasn't the best friend she could have but she cared for the Asian girl a lot. 

-  "She's probably upset and confused but I doubt that she's gonna tell us…" frowned Ray. 

-  "I wish she did…" sighed Mariah. "I wanna help her." 

Ray smiled and sat down at the bed next to his girlfriend. "I know you want to. You're the best friend anyone can have. But I don't think Laynie wants us to get too much involved and if she really want help, she probably goes to Kai."   

-  "I guess." Replied Mariah but didn't sound completely convinced.  

-  "Leave it for a while, Mariah. Both Kai and Laynie will be fine. And, after all, they have each others and that must count for nothing right?" 

Mariah nodded. "You're right, Ray. As always." She added and smiled broadly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

-  "I wonder what Oliver's gonna cook us?" She said curious. 

-  "Whatever it is, he better make a lot of it. Tyson's probably gonna be hungry…" 

~*~ Kai and Laynie's room… ~*~ 

Laynie crossed her arms and sent a glare on her boyfriend. He had ignored her since they left the other and every try to a conversation with him had failed. 

-  "What's wrong with you Kai?" She said angrily. "I understand if you're mad at your grandfather but do you have to let it out on me?" 

Silence. 

-  "Fine, be like that then!" Laynie snarled and sat down on her bed, hugging her knees tight to her belly. 

She stayed like that for a while before continuing. "You know, Kai… You never thought of that my so called FATHER was there too, did you?" 

Kai froze. She was right. [And she's not being this rude to me as I am towards her…] He thought and felt a wave of guilt inside. She hadn't done anything wrong at all and there was no reason at all for him to act like did. 

Laynie waited for a reply but when it never came, she bit her bottom lip and tried to hold her mask up. 

Disappointment, sadness and betrayal. All of the feelings came over her and she didn't want them there. 

[Go away. GO AWAY] She thought. [It's not right that another person can make you feel like this. It's not fair…] 

Without her noticing it, a cold tear fell down her cheek. But Kai noticed and it ached in his heart when he knew that he was the reason for her being that sad. 

-  "Laynie…" he whispered. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry." 

[Cry?] Laynie's hand reached up on her cheek and she brushed them away. She got up and turned away, ashamed of showing her weakness once again in front of him. 

But he took a step to her and laid his arms around her waist, trying to soothe her. 

-  "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact like that." Laynie said weakly and relaxed in his embrace. 

-  "You're not overreacting. I was rude to you and I shouldn't have treated you like that. You was just trying to be nice and I…" 

Laynie smirked. "Let's say we're even then?" She replied and turned around. She put her arms around his neck, like they were dancing and leaned her head on his shoulder.

(A/N: It seems like Laynie has grown a bit, huh? ^^") 

~*~ Toni and Tyson's room… ~*~ 

-  "Ha! Gotcha!" laughed Toni as she smashed her pillow into Tyson's head in a wonderful hit. 

-  "Ouch! Hey, you were cheating!" protested Tyson and tried to fight back. 

Toni snorted. "Yeah, blame that! You're just too slow!" 

-  "Let's see who the slow one here is!" Challenged Tyson and aimed at Toni with his pillow. Unfortunately, Toni did the same, and when the two pillows (which both was of the down pillow-type) crashed into each other, they kinda broke and the room was covered in feathers. 

And two surprised teenagers of course… 

-  "Hey, that was your fault!" exclaimed Tyson and gazed at Toni. 

-  "Wh-h-hat!?" stuttered Toni. "So not true! If you hadn't started the pillow fight, this would never have happened!"  

-  "Excuse me, but if I'm not all wrong, it was you who started the pillow fight!" replied Tyson with a triumphant look at Toni. 

Toni opened her mouth to say something back realized that Tyson was right. She DID start the pillow fight… 

-  "But… You… I… What the -!" Toni threw another pillow at Tyson and so it began all over again… 

~*~ Kenny and Max's room… ~*~

-  "No, Max! Water is not always coming from the sky from the beginning!" sighed Kenny. 

-  "But, it falls down right?" Max frowned before a new smile lit up his face. "And where else would it come from?" 

Kenny dropped onto his knees, moaning. "It's like a circle! It's… No, I give up!" 

Max gave him an odd gaze. "You know Kenny, it's great that you're smart and stuff, but you're not quite a teacher…" 

~*~ Later, that evening… ~*~ 

Oliver's cooking had been very appreciated and everyone was very pleased with having him there. Bad taste in clothes, but very good in cooking… 

-  "Have Mr. Dickenson called yet?" asked Mariah and looked at the others. 

Robert shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm sure that he'll pretty soon." 

-  "What do you think Biovolt's 'new power' is?" Toni sank down deeper into the sofa, eating on an apple muffin. 

-  "I don't know… Maybe some kinda new bitbeast." Replied Ray and shrugged. 

Laynie didn't say anything at all. She had been quite during the dinner and planned on stay that way too. She was not in the mood for talking and she wanted to be left alone in her thoughts. Unfortunately, the message didn't get to Enrique…

-  "My, my, beauty eyes… Why are you sitting here looking so depressed?" He said and sent a blending smile at her, making Kai glare threat fully. 

-  "Go to hell, Enrique." Replied Laynie with bored voice. 

Enrique gave her another (pretended) hurt look. "You're hurting my feelings, Laynie!" He said and placed his hand over his heart. 

-  "I didn't know that you had feelings, Enrique. I'm so sorry." Replied Laynie and her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

-  "No problems, querida!" returned Enrique, once again missing a **sarcastic** comment. He took her hand to kiss it (to Laynie's disguise).

(A/N: Ok, happy now?) 

-  "Get off her, Giancarlo." Kai snarled, suddenly standing behind the blonde boy. 

Enrique jumped, startled, and let go off Laynie's hand. "Whoa, take it easy…" 

Laynie sent a thankful gaze to Kai, mimicking a "thank you". 

[Sometimes he really surprises me…] Laynie thought and smiled. Kai could be difficult to understand sometimes but that was one thing that made him interesting. And she loved him for what he was. 

-  "Hello, again!" A voice said and everyone turned to the door. It was Mr. Dickenson.

-  "Hi, Mr. Dickenson! Do you have any news for us?" said Tyson.

Mr. Dickenson sat down in one of the armchairs. He accepted the cup of the Johnny's servant gave him and took a zip of it before answering. 

-  "I'm afraid not, Tyson. It looks like we have to wait for their next move before we can do anything…" 

-  "Why can't we just send the police or something on them?" said Toni and frowned. 

-  "We don't have enough evidence to do that yet." Mr. Dickenson shook his head and sighed. 

Laynie had a millions of questions but she couldn't get them over her lips. Something held them back and all she did was listening. 

-  "When this week is over, all of you can go home for a while. Catch your breath and relax with your family. If something happens, I'll get in touch with you immediately." 

[Where am I supposed to go? My home is here…] Laynie thought and the panic spread n her. 

But, Mr. Dickenson gave her a calming gaze. "I've arranged for you two, Kai and Laynie, because I figured that no one of you wanted to go back to your families. Laynie, you'll stay with Josephine, David and Toni. And Kai, if you wish, you can also stay there but I've rented an apartment for you if you prefer that." 

-  "Wow, Laynie! We're gonna be sisters!" chirped Toni and smiled broadly. "I'm gonna see you EVERY day!" 

-  "Yeah… That's wonderful." Laynie replied weakly before turning to Kai. With his eyes, he said "later" and Laynie understood. 

-  "Hehe, don't forget me! I live in the same town as you guys!" exclaimed Tyson with a triumphant look. 

(A/N: Do you guys think Tyson is TOO triumphant? *thinking* Nah, it's just the way he is! ^^)

Laynie closed her eyes. This was gonna be a LONG summer… 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Done! It's a little shorter than usual (only 8 Word pages…) but at least, it's up! ^^ I'm gonna try writing a longer chapter next time, promise! Again, sorry for not updating earlier but I couldn't write last week cause I was with my friend who lives in the southern part of Sweden. But I DID write a little when I was in the airplane and being in an airplane really inspired me! I got rid of my stupid writer's block! Anyway, keep those reviews coming and you're welcome to flame me if you do it based on the fact that I'm Swedish. See ya!

(Oh, and by the way, add me at MSN, emlan22@hotmail.com) if you feel for it! And for new readers, if you wanna see a picture of Laynie, go to my personal profile and click on homepage. After that, click on 'My OC Laynie'!)

*glomps all of you*

~Emma  


	20. Misunderstandings Equals A Broken Heart

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAS REVIEWED! I ALSO WANNA THANK THE PEOPLE WHO HAS ADDED ME ON THEIR FAVOURITE/ALERT LIST! *HUGS ALL OF YOU* 

Kai-Seto: Glad to hear that ^^

She Devil 2004: Well, I don't know where you heard that grumbling you're talking about? They certainly DIDN'T come from me! You know that Toni is based on an "existing" person? Or, at least I think she is…. *Hint, hint* She's somewhere down here in my little "review corner"!  

Bs3ssi0n: The word glomps... Um, Mystique Rain wrote it in her last review and I've read it many times before. I figured that it must have some connection with a hug but I'm not sure... 

Myrtle-moon: Yes, they are... hehe, hopefully not TOO hard though. We'll have to wait for my complicated brain to make something up… 

Xx: Um, this is not, I repeat, THIS IS NOT a story about me… May I ask why you asked? 

Surfergurl16: I'm sorry if I let you wait for this chapter to come but now when school has started again, my time is very limited… 

Tifa Tari: Well, Kai is Kai and you never know what he decides for… :)

Silverninja: Lol, it's spelled authoress, but you don't have to call me that ^^. Yes, it was long ago since we spoke but if you tell me in which time zone you live, I'll try to stay up (or wake up) so I can talk to you. Hey wait, WHEN are you online? O.O But WHY did you wake up so early??? 

Bed 'N' Breakfast: I'm glad you liked the pillow fight! I didn't know if it was in "Toni-style" but you'll tell me if I get her out of character right? Enrique yes… I think I over-do him a little but it's so funny! ^^ Name change, huh? I've to say that I admire you for the funny names you make up! 

Mystique Rain: And thank God for that! I was starting to get bored of this fic before I decided to make another twist… Thanks for noticing a(nother) spelling error. I've decided to edit every chapter when I've completed the fic… I'm so good at giving myself even more work ^^"

SOR*BBG: Well, here's another chapter for you then! :D By the way, I'm a little curious, what does the letters in your pen name stand for?

Beddy :D : I wonder why you still can't review? But thanks for sending it as an email! ^^ 

Sacred Phoenix: Nope, it wasn't a typo. It was my bad spelling and Swedish language… Thanks for correcting me

Hikage kitsune: Of course I'll continue ^^

Nise-anjel: I hope Quebec was nice! :D I would like to see Canada….

Tru_Lone_Wolf: Yeah, browsing is a good way to find some nice fics and I'm glad that you clicked on mine :)  

Lil Tanuki: Thankx for telling me that you've updated! I hope u saw my review? And yes, Voltaire brings some life to the story again :) 

**Chapter Eighteen: Misunderstandings Equals A Broken Heart**

****

[I'm going to live with Josephine and David… And Toni of course. What do I really think about that?] 

Laynie stood on the balcony, resting her back on the cold wall while taking in the beautiful view of a full moon against a black sky. 

[I like Josephine, no doubt. And David too I guess. And, even though I hate to admit it, I think I can like Toni too.] 

What about Kai then? 

She already knew where he was gonna live. He would chose the apartment and a damn summer would pass before she could see him again. 

But maybe, MAYBE he would stay with her? 

An annoying little voice called HOPE whispered the words in her ear… She didn't want to believe it because she hated the feeling of disappointment.

Now she was angry. Angry at Kai for probably choosing the apartment. Angry at her father for messing up her life once again. But, most of all, furious at herself for letting her feel like this. Giving away all the self-control she had and being this week, showing her emotions. She was glad that no one else was there for the moment… 

[I wonder what my 'father' has planned this time… I've a creepy feeling of that it'll involve me…] Laynie thought. [Whatever it is, I'm not interested.] 

-  "Damnit…" She cursed and started to get up. She had to clear her head and THINK. 

[Whom I supposed to talk to now? I mean, talking to myself don't give so much does it…?] She thought as she walked down the stairs. Who could she talk to if Kai wasn't an alternative? 

~*~ Downstairs… ~*~ 

-  "Ray." 

Ray turned around and gazed into Laynie's green eyes. To notice, sad and worried eyes. 

-  "Laynie. Is something wrong?" Ray said and made a gesture for her to sit down. 

-  "Well… Not really… Or, maybe it is. Damnit Ray, I don't know!" 

Ray sat down next to her. "Tell me." 

~*~ Meanwhile… ~*~ 

Kai let his gaze around the room and frowned in annoyance when it fell on the blonde, Italian boy. 

-  "Where is Laynie?" Kai said out loud and waited for a reply. 

Enrique turned his head as he sat with his back towards Kai. "Why do you ask?" He said and smirked. 

Kai sighed. "Just tell me if you know."

-  "I think she went to see Ray or something." Replied Enrique with a teasing gaze. 

[Ray!? Why would she go to him instead of me?] Kai thought and left the room quickly to check Ray and Mariah's room.  

The door was already a little open and Kai caught a glimpse of Ray's ponytail. [Good, at least I've found SOMEONE…] 

But just as he was about to push the door open, he saw that Ray was HUGGING Laynie. He froze and closed the door again. What was happening!? 

Betrayal, confused ness and, of course, jealousy filled his heart and he closed the door again. 

[What the hell…?] He thought angrily as he started to climb the stairs, going to the room. 

Was Laynie angry with him? Was she punishing him for something? She didn't want him anymore? 

Questions like that gathered in his head, making it impossible to think of anything else. And Kai was surprised. It bothered him more than he ever could have imagined. And it hurt. Like hell. 

~*~ Laynie and Ray… ~*~ 

-  "Thank you, Ray." Laynie said and smiled. 

Ray nodded. "Talk to him. He'll understand." 

Laynie smiled again and left the room, feeling happier than she had felt for a while. 

(o.O What a weird sentence!)

[He's gonna understand.] She thought surely as she pushed the door to her and Kai's room open. She smiled when she saw Kai's white scarf twisting in the wind outside on the balcony. 

He was leaning onto the parapet, facing Laynie with his back. 

(Another weird sentence… Can you say facing when you've your back turned to the speaker? O.O)

-  "Kai…" Laynie began with quite voice. 

Silence. 

[What now?] Laynie thought. She tried again. "Kai?" 

But Kai didn't reply now either… Something was seriously wrong and Laynie could feel it. His entire appearance, body language, HIS SILENCE… 

-  "What's wrong Kai?" Laynie said and couldn't keep a slight tone of fear from her voice. "I need to talk to you…" 

-  "Yeah, why don't you go and talk to Ray instead, huh? You seem to be more close to each others!" Kai said ironically without looking at her. 

Laynie frowned. "What are you talking about? It's not illegal for me to talk to Ray, right?" 

-  "Don't give me any of that crap, Laynie!" Kai said and turned around. "I saw you!" 

-  "Saw what!?" 

Kai snorted. "Please, Laynie. Don't play that with me." 

Laynie started to get angry. She wasn't playing anything and she really didn't think that she had deserved such a treating from him. 

-  "I'm not playing anything! It's you being this cold and… and irrational!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms. 

She waited for him to say something back but he had already brushed past her and was already close to the door. 

-  "Damn you, Kai! I'm trying to say something important to you and you just threw it right back at me! Don't you leave when I'm talking!" 

But the door went closed with a _PANG, _leaving Laynie angry and mad at practically everything for the moment. 

[He's gonna understand? That was everything I got back for having some faith in the one I care for.] She thought bitterly. 

~*~ Down in the living-room… ~*~

-  "What? You beat me AGAIN? This is unbelievable!" Johnny exclaimed when Robert had said these two little words names "Shack matt". 

-  "Sorry Johnny, but that's how it looks like, right? Wanna give it another try?" replied Robert. 

Johnny snorted. "Nah, I think being beat six times in a row is enough for me." 

Tyson lifted his head as he lazily lay in the sofa. "Hey, Chief! Why don't you give it a shot?" 

Kenny looked up from his laptop and blushed. "Me?" 

-  "Is there anyone else here nicknamed Chief?" Laughed Toni and pretended to wait for an answer. 

-  "Well… I guess not…" said Kenny and didn't know where to look. 

-  "Awww, come one Chief! With that super brain of yours, you can't loose!" Both Toni and Tyson gave him their most pleading gazes. He sighed. 

-  "Sure… I give up. As long as Robert doesn't mind?" He added with some hope in his voice. 

But, Robert only shook his head and made a gesture for him to sit down. 

~*~ Two hours, 16 pawns, three bishops, four rooks, three knights and one queen later… ~*~ 

Tyson groaned. If he had knew that this was gonna take THAT much time before anyone had won, he would never had suggest that Johnny and Kenny should play. 

-  "Is Chess always taking this much time to finish?" asked Toni and tried to muffle a yawn. 

-  "Of course it is! Chess requires a lot of brain using, you always have to think one step forward before you make your move." Replied Kenny without removing his gaze from the chess table. 

Robert nodded; also he kept his eyes on the chess. "I totally agree. It's nice to know that someone share that thought of Chess. 

Tyson sighed deeply. He had a feeling of that this was gonna take some more hours… 

~*~ Meanwhile, somewhere else… ~*~

-  "Kai. Don't you dare walk away from me again. Let me fini…" Laynie said. 

Kai cut her short. "Listen here Laynie, I DO NOT CARE. You can do whatever you want to with whomever you want to. I don't care anymore." 

Laynie froze. Was he breaking up with her?

[Is he breaking up with me?] 

-  "Kai," She said. "Are you breaking up with me?" 

A few seconds passed before Kai finally met Laynie's gaze. 

-  "If I'm not wanted, why should I stay? It's over, and it was your choice…" 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Ok, I'm ashamed of myself… First of all, this is the shortest chapter I've written and it's posted late… OH MY GOD, can someone please kill me? *sigh* I'll write a much longer chapter next time but I've to nationals* coming up and I need to focus… 

Glad news: I'm kinda sure of getting into the English Class I've applied for ^^ 

Oh, please review even if it was short! I'll do better next time ok? 

~ Hugs, Emma

****

****

****

****

 


	21. I Can't

Ok, first of all I wanna thank these people especially: 

**wo-ai-ni-haku-and-kai-hiwatari**

**nise-anjel**

**Lil Tanuki**

**She Devil 2004**

**Mrs.buenavista**

**Anantsu**

**Bs3ssi0n**

**Starbugkenny**

**Mystique Rain**

**Sacred Phoenix**

**Surfergurl16**

**Fiver**

**Emerald-eyes90**

**Lone Wolf 2004**

**Kinau**

For having me on their favorite author's list. It means much to me ^^

 Thanks also goes to the people who added me on their Author Alert's list. *Hugs all of you*

BUT, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAS REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT I CAN HARDLY DESCRIBE IT! ^^

She Devil 2004: "Only" five hours? When I play Chess and I think it's getting boring, I just pretend to do a bad move and loose… I'm not so much for Chess… Why play Chess when you can play soccer? ^^

Tifa Tari: Well, it is true unfortunately… But don't you worry, I'm sure that everything is gonna turn out just fine :)

Kinau: No, it's me who's supposed to say that! OH MY GOODNESS! I've never received (or heard) that much nice things about my writing ever! *blushes* I feel so happy ^^ But I'm not sure if I'm really THAT good though O.O 

Now, to your question: It's two chapters left, if I don't make an epilogue (but I don't think I will…). But the sequel is coming! :D

Thanks for adding me on your favorite author list! 

Bs3ssi0n: It seems like a lot of people is against this breakup. Well, of course it's a little sad but, as I said to Tifa Tari, everything is probably gonna turn out just fine. If we're lucky… O.O 

Kelly: Don't you worry, I was close to killing myself when I saw how short the last chapter turned out… And I didn't write Beddy this time ^^ 

Mystique Rain: Yeah, hopefully it'll be more interesting, and easier for me to write, now when something big has happened… ^^ 

Reader: A few typing errors? Lol, I'm flattered! I thought it was too many to even count. When I've completed this fic, I'll edit every chapter and correct errors. Did that sound good to you? :) 

Pyro Inu: Lol, I like the way you write. You really made me think in anime/manga style for a while… Anyway, I'm glad that you chose the watermelon instead of me O.O But no one can beat me! I'm the queen of karate! LOL No I was kidding, I'm NOT.

Bed 'N' Breakfast: I haven't decided what to do yet… But I can promise that they'll get together again, but it won't necessarily be in this fic. I still have a sequel to complete you know :)

Nise-anjel: Well, they did… Sorry… I'm so sorry that I haven't read your fic yet but I will! And I'll leave you a review, just try to stop me! LOL

Surfergurl16: I didn't think it was such an evil cliffie? I mean, I could've been even more evil and left you guys at the "Are you breaking up with me" part. But I'm not THAT evil, ok? :D

Sacred Phoenix: Yeah, he can be that yes… *sigh* Thanks for correcting my grammar there even though 'week' only was a typing error. Lol, I was SO tired when I wrote that chapter so I wrote chess mate in Swedish instead ^^"

Kai Rei's Gur Forever: I'm glad you still think Laynie is a good OC! :D I don't know if I'm gonna make Kai fight Ray cause I don't know who's supposed to win? Well, it is a Kai-fic but Ray's still my second fav! 

Fiver: Nope, not the end. But it could be a start of a new beginning maybe? Lol. Before you loose it you say? I thought you already had! *hides from Jen's vampire-hands* No, I was kidding Jen! You're problem more normal than most of my friends. I can tell that you're more normal than Helena at least. But don't tell her I said that! LOL

Myrtle-moon: When did it break? And I thought that fanfic.net had been working pretty fine for a while. Guess I was wrong then… Lol, I'm not in a NATIONAL sport team, well I play soccer but not at that level. Yet ^^ . When I wrote nationals, I was talking about a big test you have to take in Sweden to graduate.

Zap Cannon: Now I feel stupid. I'm sorry for being so rough on you but I was kinda upset for being blamed for something I'm not even close to be ^^ Thanks for liking my story and I'll look out for your friends :) And yeah, you did say that it wasn't a flame but I was, as I said, a little upset. Lol. You don't have a fanfic.net account? I would like to read something by you?

Kay:  Lol, it seems like everyone wants them together again right? I promise that they'll continue to be a couple but I'm not sure if it's gonna be in this fic. I could also be in the sequel. 

Starbugkenny: Awww, I forgive you! I'm not the best reviewer either… And, I'm such a bad updater too. *sob sob* Do YOU forgive ME? Oh, oh, I got the que! Look I'm writing! lol

Half-Devil: Thanks, and sorry for making you wait for the update…   

Chapter Nineteen: I Can't 

 [This won't happen again.] Laynie thought and sank down against the wall. [Never again am I gonna give so much of myself to someone…] 

She just didn't get it. Why did he break up with her? Had she done anything wrong? She started to feel angry for him not explaining WHY. 

[Should I go and talk to him?] She mused. [Yeah right, like he would listen…] 

Laynie buried her face in her hands in frustration. [Look what this so called 'love' did. Bringing happiness? What the hell was I thinking!?] She thought bitterly. 

The tears pushed behind her eye lids. She didn't want to let them out, she had been crying too much already. But they came although. 

Cold tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping onto her knees. Oh, how she hated it. This was probably the most vulnerable state anyone could be in and she hated it deep and truly. 

-  "Dammit!" She cursed loudly and banged her fist into the floor. 

Unfortunately, someone opened the door in the exact same moment and that someone simply stared at the crying girl on the floor. 

-  "Laynie? What's the matter?" 

Laynie looked up and caught a glimpse of pink strands of hair. Mariah. 

The pink-haired girl sat down on her knees in front of Laynie. "Laynie, what's wrong?" She said and Laynie registered the worry in her voice. 

-  "It's nothing." Laynie lied and brushed the tears away from her wet cheeks. 

-  "Don't be like that Laynie!" Mariah warned. "I'm not stupid you know." 

-  "Wow that was news to me…" Laynie muttered ironically. 

Mariah smirked. "You don't have to tell me ok? But I'm here to listen if you want to." 

-  "I know you are." Laynie replied and decided to change subject before she was gonna start crying again. "So… Why did you come here in first place?" 

Mariah frowned. "It's Kai…" She began. 

[Oh, great…] Laynie thought and started to wonder where this was going.

-  "He's acting so strange. You should have seen the glare he gave Ray!" Mariah continued and Laynie sighed. 

-  "I guess he's in a bad mood…" She said briefly, trying to sound as it didn't matter so much. 

Mariah shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what you see in him… Yeah, he's hot but THAT attitude!" She said and rolled her eyes.

Laynie forced herself to smirk, but she didn't reply. 

-  "Mariah, when are you planning on leaving this place?" She suddenly asked instead. 

Mariah gave her a surprised gaze. "Well, I haven't thought that much on it but I guess I'll leave together with Ray…" 

[Just as I thought…] Laynie thought. [And I'll go to Josephine and David together with Toni…]  

-  "I think I'll go back to Ray now before Kai kills him." Mariah smirked and got back on her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?" She added. 

Laynie nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry!" 

But when Mariah closed the door, she lie down on the floor and let the tears flow free. This was too much to keep inside. 

~*~ Next morning… ~*~ 

Kai watched the girl twist and turn in her bed. She had been sleeping when he had returned to the room but he could tell that she had been crying from her wet cheeks and stained pillow. 

[How can she be so sad when it was she who caused everything?!] He thought. 

But, it was only a hug. How can you be so sure of that anything else really happened? A little voice whispered. 

Kai shook it off. [So, I'm supposed to believe that all they did was HUG? My ass.] 

-  "You're being childish, youngling." A soft voice whispered. No one ever called him 'youngling' except one, Dranzer. 

[I'm not childish and I haven't done anything wrong!] Kai thought back to the red phoenix. 

-  "Easy there… I never said that you had done something wrong either. But look at her Kai." 

-  "Why should I?" snorted Kai, but had to force himself not to look when his gaze suddenly wanted to trail off to the sleeping girl even though he didn't want to. 

-  "Just do it." 

Kai reluctantly stopped struggling with his gaze and let I fall onto the girl sleeping in a restless slumber, twisting and tossing in her sleep. 

-  "If she meant to hurt YOU, why is it HER to look like that?" The phoenix said and Kai felt his heart ache as he watched Laynie. 

[But why did she do it then?] He thought and slowly, he started to realize what a mistake he had made. But oh, it was so hard to admit it. 

-  "You see, Kai? You shouldn't be so fast to judge people from their actions…" The firebird said with low voice. "Tell her you're taking back everything." 

Kai shook his head. "I can't." He whispered. 

-  "Why? Just tell her…" 

-  "I can't!" Kai cut his bitbeast short. "I can't." 

Then the phoenix started to trail off, slowly fading away in Kai's mind. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you. It must be you to take the final step. She won't. Make your decision, but remember, pain will always go away but you might have to leave with regret all your life." 

~*~ Later… ~*~ 

Laynie was running. Running for her life. She didn't know why she ran, but she was sure that whatever chased her was out for killing her. But what was it? 

_Sweat started to fall her brow, trailing down her cheeks. She panted heavily and it felt like she could lie down any second now and just die. It didn't matter anymore. She stopped running and someone immediately grabbed a hold of her left arm. _

_Laynie was spun around, someone held a strong hold of both her arms now, making it impossible for her to run again. _

_Her eyes widened in both surprise and horror. Jack Kim. Her "so-called" father. _

_-  "You." She spat out. "What do you want this time, huh?" _

_The tall man smirked evilly. "I want you, Laynie. Come back to us and I'll make you UNBEATABLE! You and Nicholas will be the Kim's new generation, bringing the pride and honour from our family forward." _

_-  "Tempting, but no thanks. I'm not returning, and I thought you had understood that by now."_

_Suddenly, a hand was placed on her left shoulder. Someone was right behind her. She spun around again, facing a very familiar face. _

_Kai. _

_-  "Laynie," He said. "Go back to him. Go back to your family." _

_Laynie was speechless. "Why? I thought…" Tears started to spring in her eyes. "What about the Bladebreakers?" _

_-  "We have Toni know. Actually, you were only a burden. I never loved you." _

_-  "No. No. No." Laynie sank down onto the ground. Somehow, it felt like her legs couldn't keep her standing anymore. _

_Kai sighed. "Don't be like that, ok? Just go back and pretend that there never was the two of us." _

_-  "I can't believe how you can say that, Kai!" Laynie rose from the ground again, the sudden anger gave her new strength. "That's the same as saying I could commit suicide. I wouldn't be ALIVE." _

_Kai didn't reply. He just gave her a tired gaze. _

_Laynie shook her head slowly and the cold tears rolled down her cheeks, landing on the ground and freezing to ice. The wind started to blow even more and hail fell onto her skin, leaving small, aching markets on her bare arms. _

_-  "Maybe it doesn't matter. In fact, I wish I was dead." She whispered. _

_And suddenly the ice she stood on broke. She fell down in the dark water and the clothes immediately started to pull her down. She reached out a hand and pleaded Kai to help her. But he just stood there and watched her. _

_-  "Kai! Help me! Please!" She screamed. _

_-  "You said you wanted to die. Your wish is granted." Jack said, and placed himself next to Kai also watching Laynie. _

_And the last thing Laynie saw before she fell into the eternity was Kai and some blonde girl. Kissing. _

Laynie shot her eyes open and took a deep breath. 

It felt like she had been out of air for an hour and she panted heavily. 

Everything from her dream came over her and it hurt. It hurt so badly that it was almost unbearable. It pained like hell. 

[I gotta get out of her. I need-] 

Who was she gonna turn to? She couldn't discuss this with Ray. No, she just couldn't. Suddenly it struck her. 

Josephine.

A picture of the blonde, smiling girl came up in front of Laynie's eyes. Josephine would understand. And she would help her. 

[I gotta see her.] Laynie thought and started to get up from the bed. Her sheets were in a mess but she didn't bother to clean it up. All she wanted now was to see Josephine again. 

Laynie tossed all of her clothes into the bag and zipped it closed. She grabbed her cell phone and clicked in Mr. Dickenson's number. 

Two, three dial tones went through before a polite woman answered.

-  "Mr. Dickenson's office. How may I help you?" She said.

-  "My name is Laynie Kim and I'm part of the Bladebreakers. I would like to speak to Mr. Dickenson." Laynie replied. 

-  "Of course. Will you please hold a second when I connect you." 

(A/N: I don't know if it's the word for it but it is here in Sweden. Lol, like that would help! O.o) 

-  "Hello Laynie!" Mr. Dickenson suddenly said in the phone. "I was surprised when my secretary told me that it was you. Has anything happened?" 

Laynie felt her eyes become wet from tears again but pushed them back the best she could. "Actually, I would like to go home to Josephine and David if it could be possible." 

Mr. Dickenson became silent for a while. 

-  "Well…" He slowly said. "May I ask why?" 

Laynie hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? She decided not to. "Is it enough if I say it's personal?" 

-  "Of course Laynie. I can send a car to pick you up in… Let me see… half an hour?" 

-  "Sounds perfectly fine to me." Laynie replied and almost nodded in the phone. "Thank you Mr. Dickenson." 

-  "Oh, it was nothing. I'm sorry I can't follow you but I have another appointment to attend. But I'll get in touch with you to when you've arrived in **Bakuten**." 

(A/N: Sorry for writing another A/N but I'm not sure if Bakuten IS the right name for the place Tyson and the others live but I think I've heard that somewhere… O.O Anyway, correct me if I'm wrong ok?)

-  "Ok, thanks again. Good bye." 

-  "Good bye, Laynie. And have a nice day." 

-  "You too. " Laynie disconnected the line and sighed. It was done. 

A quarter later, three letters were written and she eyed them as the lay in front of her onto the desk. One of them was especially for Mariah and one for the rest of them. She picked Mariah's up again to make a last reading. 

_Dear Mariah,_

_I can't tell you how much you have meant to me with word. Or wait, you still MEANS a lot to me. You have been a real friend, even when I've been rude and cold towards you. I'm sorry I didn't enjoy your little "shopping spree" but I tried to make it up to you by drawing a picture of you and Ray together. I hope you'll be happy longer than Kai and me was at least… _

_Love, Laynie_

Laynie put down the letter and picked up her drawing instead. She was very pleased with how it had turned out actually and thought that the love Mariah and Ray felt really showed. 

[Next letter then…] Laynie thought and sighed. 

_Hi there teammates, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you but I had some personal stuff going on… It has been so fun to travel around with you and I hope I'll see you soon again! _

_Tyson, try to not eat Johnny out of his house and practice on your FOCUS, ok? I have to admit that you've annoyed me like hell sometimes, but strangely enough, I still like you somehow… _

_Max, please stay away from sugar and continue to be as happy as you always are. Your cheery attitude is a gift! Say hi to your mum when you see her again. _

_Kenny and Dizzi, what would we have done without your knowledge and stats? Thank you SO much for improve Drizzler and always know what to do in tricky situations! _

_Toni, since I don't have known you for so long I can't say more than that I think you're a great beyblader and I'm looking forward to get to know you better during summer! _

_Ray, you've been one of the greatest friends I have ever had and I'll miss you a lot. I'll try to get in touch with you and Mariah during summer either by email or letter, ok? _

_Kai, you've been a great leader and you've helped me improve my beyblading skills a lot. _

_I'll miss you a lot guys, but we'll see each other again right? Keep beyblading and go kick some amateur ass ok? I made a picture of us and I tried to make you look pretty but it was impossible! LOL, it wasn't. I was just kidding! _

_See you soon, Laynie _

[Kai… There is some much I wanna tell you but I CAN'T. Hopefully, I can understand what happened after summer and maybe we can be friends… Apparently, you don't want my love at least…] She thought as she watched him on the picture she had made. He was standing next to her in his usual pose; crossed arms, scarf swirling behind his back, with Dranzer pictured behind him. 

The next letter was very formal and she thanked Johnny for letting them stay there. Nothing emotional at all. 

[It's strange how much easier it is to tell someone something when it's only on paper. When you don't have to face them…] 

-  "You are wrong. I was wrong! It's not a weakness to have friends." She said and added for herself: [And love is NOT a weakness either. If I win this battle, I'll tell Kai EVERYTHING.]

[Yeah, and see what I got from that…] Laynie though as she remembered her thoughts during the battle against Nicholas. 

But did she regret anything? 

No, she wasn't sure… The time with Kai had been one of her best in life and she had loved every minute of it. Well, except from the latest ones of course… 

She just couldn't get it. What had she done wrong? Was it because he didn't love her? Was it because of something she had done? What was it?

Laynie suspected that she would go mad if she thought more about it. And it hurt too much. 

-  "God, when will it go away?" Laynie spoke out loud and waited for some kinda reply. Of course no one answered… 

~*~ Later that evening… ~*~ 

-  "What is this?" Mariah frowned as she found a letter on her pillow with her name written on it. With Laynie's handwriting. 

She opened the envelope as fast as she could and pulled out a thick paper. It was a picture of her and Ray. 

Without noticing, she started smiling when she saw a perfect picture of herself smiling with Ray's arm around her shoulders. 

Suddenly, she saw another piece of paper, which was laying on the floor, probably falling when she had opened the envelope. She picked it up and started reading. 

And her eyes widened in surprise. 

-  "What the-" She shouted and stormed out of the room to find the others. 

~*~ Meanwhile… ~*~ 

[What has happened here then?] Kai frowned when he opened the door to his and Laynie's room. The room was a complete mess and clothes were spread all around. 

Suddenly, a white envelope caught his gaze and he picked it up and opened it. Inside, he found a letter and a picture of the team. 

His brain, which had seemed to stop working for a while, slowly started to add the two parts together. 

The room in a mess and a letter with Laynie's handwriting. 

[She's gone!] Kai's eyes widened as he read the letter. It was a letter to the whole team and the only reason for her to leave it for him was probably his leader position. 

Kai sank down onto the bed, slightly shocked. The realization of what he had done all came to clear. 

[She's gone. And it's MY fault. Just because I couldn't tell her what a mistake I made.] 

~*~ Down in the kitchen… ~*~ 

-  "Mmmm! I LOVE Oliver's cooking!" Toni exclaimed as she took another spoon of the hot soup. 

-  "Totally agree!" replied Tyson and nodded. 

Oliver looked at them and smiled. "I'm so happy I've you guys to try my new recipes on!" He said and put down another plate on the table. This time with a chocolate cake on. 

Tyson and Toni's eyes widened and they grinned at each other's.  

-  "Come on, start eating and let me know what you think!" Oliver said. 

-  "Hehe, no problems!" 

But they didn't come that far… Just when they were about to take the first chew on the chocolate cake, Mariah stormed into the room with an upset expression. 

-  "Mariah, what is it?" Toni said and put down the fork again.  

-  She's gone! She left!" Mariah shouted and Toni, Tyson and Oliver exchanged confused gazes.

-  "Hang on a sec, Mariah. What are you talking about? Who's gone?" 

Ray, Kenny, Max and the rest of the Majestics came into the room, wanting to know what was going on from Mariah's shout. 

-  "Yeah, what's with all the yelling?" Max said and gave Mariah a confused gaze. 

But Mariah burst into tears and couldn't answer. Ray rushed over to his girlfriend and embraced her in a tight hug. 

-  "Does anyone know what has happened?" Kenny asked and looked around on his teammates. All of them shook their heads negativity, when a voice from their backs said: 

-  "Laynie's gone." 

Everyone turned around, just to face a scowling Kai. 

-  "What!?" shouted Tyson. "Laynie? Gone?" 

-  "Are you deaf or what?" Kai snorted and gave Tyson a glare. 

Tyson stuck out his tongue in return. "Obliviously, you know where Laynie has gone right? So, where is she?" 

Everyone waited for Kai to answer but he just crossed his arms and looked away. 

-  "Kai? You do know right?" Mariah asked with trembling voice. But suddenly, it struck her. 

_I hope you'll be happy longer than Kai and me was at least… _

-  "Oh, my God." She whispered. "You broke up." 

~*~ Laynie… ~*~ 

-  "Would you like anything, miss?" A stewardess asked and smiled gently at Laynie. 

Laynie shook her head. "No thanks, I'm fine." 

-  "Just let me know if you want anything, ok?" 

Laynie gave her a faint smile back before turning to the window again. 

[It's gonna be great to see Josephine again…] She thought and leaned her chin in the hand. [But I miss them already…] 

Travelling with the Bladebreakers had been an experience in a lifetime and she looked forward for another year with them after the summer. 

She squeezed Drizzler in her hand. It comforted her to know that the great tiger always was there for her and the constant ache in her heart faded a little. 

Kai. 

It still hurt too much to even dig deeper in the problem. 

It was hard for her to admit but Kai had made her doubt on the feeling love again. How could one thing be so right but suddenly so wrong? 

~*~ Later… ~*~ 

Kai sighed. This evening had been one of the worst in his life. Wait, not only the evening. The LAST TWO DAYS had been the worst in his life. 

Mariah had been crying. Tyson had been yelling. But none of those things mattered to Kai. Everything that counted for the moment was the pain he had caused Laynie. 

[Too bad time isn't to be manipulated…] He thought. If it were, he would gladly give up almost everything to make his actions undone again. 

But he couldn't. 

He needed to explain things to her. Make her understand what a mistake he had made. Make her understand how much he loved her. All he needed now was the right things to say. 

He sighed. 

[I guess that's what my summer is for. Figuring out the right things to say to her when we meet again… Cause I want her back.] 

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

~*~ End of Loving the Phoenix ~*~ 

And that's how it is. No epilogue, but the sequel is coming! I know that you probably don't like the ending but I promise that things will get better in the sequel! 

So, thanks again to every reviewer but I have to give some extra credit to **Kelly** (Bed 'N' Breakfast) cause I had kinda decided NOT to carry on this fic first but she convinced me to do (which I'm very happy for! ^^)

Anyway, please leave a review and look out for the sequel!

~Hugs, Emma   


	22. Author's Note On Demand

AUTHOR'S NOTE ON DEMAND 

Ok, since a lot of people have requested an author's note with some information about the sequel, I decided to make one. (Kinda oblivious huh? ^^) 

****

The sequel is gonna be called **TAKING IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL** and it's gonna contain some more Biovolt, more "normal" life and some more love. Even though it's gonna be hard for you to believe from the beginning, Laynie and Kai ARE gonna be a couple. Just because things don't work out in the beginning doesn't mean it won't right? 

I think I'm gonna be post the prologue next week or something, but I believe I need to put it on hold for a while during my last exams… I really need to focus… I'm not sure how it's gonna be though… Maybe you guys can help me out here, please? :)

Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing my fic, it has been so fun to read your comments!

Actually, I've some more projects going on, but I don't know how it's gonna be with them… For now, I enjoy writing on them but you never know… Someday, they feel so boring and then goes straight to the recycle bin ;)  

One of the fics is called **Ticket To Ride** and it's mainly a romance fic combined with some snowboarding. I do not ride myself so I don't have so much knowledge within the area… But it's the second coolest sport I know, lol. 

The other fic, which include the COOLEST sport ever; MOTOCROSS, is called **Taking The Ride** but I'm not so sure how it's gonna be with that one… Right now, it feels like it's gonna end up in the trash :) 

BUT, before I upload the prologue, I'm gonna edit every chapter and correct grammar/spelling errors. Yay, I'm gonna get rid of those annoying errors! LOL  

So, now when you can't read anything by me, I wanna recommend some authors and fics which I have as absolute favorites! 

Beyblade

Two Hearts One Love, by Anjelic

My Everything (sequel), by Anjelic

Flight of the Black Dragon, by Midnight Insanity 

Tears of the Phoenic (sequel), by Midnight Insanity 

Kai's In Love, by Kai's Blue Angel 

Unforeseen Romance, by Lady Sapphire

BBA High, by Mystique Rain (and Mystique Kitty)

(If you're over 14, it's rated R:)

Wake Me Up Inside, by Xan-thip-pe

Open My Eyes To Everything, by Xan-thip-pe

Ranma ½

Lost Time, by LoriLynn1

~*~ 

Ok, that's all from me for a while. But if you feel for chatting about the fic or if you're just curious about me (like that would happen) feel free to add me or send and email to **emlan22@hotmail.com. **I'm on pretty much every evening but it might be kinda hard to catch me if we're in different time-zones. 

~Hugs, Emma  

****


End file.
